Leeds
by MioA-15
Summary: CAPÍTULO FINAL: Sakura Kyoko era una exitosa escritora, una promesa de su generación y también, se encontraba Miki Sayaka, con un futuro prometedor. Eran antagonistas, compañeras de secundario superior, tenían 17 años y casi estaban por graduarse. Su editora Saotome quería motivarlas... Pero todo salió MUY MAL. [Poética lésbica del Horror erótico y psicológico] [Incesto] TERMINADO
1. Día Uno

**Disclaimer** : Madoka ni su franquicia me pertenecen. Ojalá lo hiciera, creo que ya tendrían 900 temporadas con diferentes líneas de tiempo, para su deleite ~. Pero tan sólo queda esperar a que Shaft largue su proyecto además del Concept Movie. U_U

* * *

 **Prefacio**

 _Sakura Kyoko era una exitosa escritora. De hecho, una de las promesas de su generación. Todas sus historias se trataban de peleas por ser feliz, con un final marcadamente positivo; sin necesidad de caer en los clichés o romances._

Del otro lado de la orilla, se encontraba Miki Sayaka. Escritora en ascenso, joven también, con un futuro prometedor. Sus libros eran una reflexión sobre la vida y trataba siempre de dar un mensaje positivo a sus fans. Ella sí creía en el amor y en el romance y no dudaba un segundo en plasmarlo en sus historias.

Ambas eran antagonistas, en cuanto a mercadeo.

Ambas eran compañeras de secundario superior.

Tenían 17 años y casi estaban a punto de graduarse.

Y su editora decidió que siendo ambas grandes escritoras, una novela con buena inspiración, explotaría en ventas.

Sólo quería motivarlas.

Pero las cosas, salieron decididamente muy, muy pero muy mal.

* * *

 **LEEDS**

 **DÍA UNO**

Sayaka se recostó en la silla, pensando en qué idea genial podía trabajar ahora. Hacía unos días que estaba muy ofuscada y carente de imaginación. Le daba rabia tener que estar dependiendo de viejas ideas de cuando relataba de niña. Era molesto, sólo porque envolvían al chico que le había roto el corazón saliendo con su mejor amiga.

No.

Necesitaba ideas frescas, nuevas.

Tomó su cazadora y salió a dar un par de vueltas en el barrio.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, recordaba que hacía tres años, sus padres, dueños de una multinacional, habían decidido radicarse en Europa. Ahora estaba caminando por las heladas y nebulosas calles de una villa al norte de Inglaterra. El parque de su casa hoy se veía más tétrico que lo usual, blanco era poco decir. Parecía que por estas zonas el sol jamás iba a aparecerse.

Acarició sus manos para entrar en calor.

La humedad la estaba matando, hacía tiempo que no tenía un cabello bonito como en Japón. Sus ojos azules miraron fríamente el paisaje que tenía delante y maldijo su mala suerte. De verdad ¿Por qué no podían haber ido al Caribe? No, decidieron radicarse en la zona más densa en bancos de niebla de toda Europa, y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, alejado de toda urbe.

A cien millas apenas estaba la primera casa, la de la familia Sakura. Agh, de verdad ¿Tenían que ir al mismo país que esos estrafalarios? Sus padres y Momo estaban bien. Pero su problema era ESA chica.

ESE demonio que en la escuela nunca cesaba de dejarla en ridículo. Era atlética, frívola, tosca, antipática, esos colmillos le daban el aspecto demoníaco que poseía su alma. ¡Cómo la detestaba, por favor! No había momento que no le hiciera comentarios ácidos, que no la mirara abajo y arriba con desprecio y que no le diera la espalda cuando más necesitaba ayuda. Siempre estaba impasible para las cosas que precisaba, pero era rauda a hacerle la vida imposible cuando las le iba mal, creía que por amor al arte. De verdad, de verdad… De todas las personas ricas en Japón ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que ser amigos de los Sakura? El padre y la madre eran amores de seres humanos, siempre con una buena intención para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran, Momo otro tanto (Aunque su cinismo era estrafalario como grotesco). Pero esa chica… Ese demonio rojo…

Aunque, si tenía que atar cabos, también la había visto cuando Sakura no sabía que estaba ahí. Trataba a todos con respeto, era amable, simpática, siempre tenía un regalo para hacer, que involucrara principalmente comida dulce. Tenía un cabello que daba envidia, siempre estaba prolijo a pesar de la longitud que tenía. Usaba faldas muy cortitas o shorts que poco dejaban a la imaginación. También tenía blusas que desnudaban todo su plano abdomen envidiable y, a pesar de que no tenía mucho pecho del que jactarse, tenía lo justo y necesario como para que, a cada paso que diera, la gente se la quedara admirando embobada. Ni siquiera con toda la basura que ingería, aumentaba un gramo.

En pocas palabras, Sakura Kyoko era un belcebú bonísimo y sensual que, siempre y cuando no se tratara de estar cerca, era un amor de persona, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Su gran tema al parecer, era ella, con Miki Sayaka.

Si hasta Madoka y Homura la adoraban. Para Nagisa, era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Todos comían de su mano, de proponérselo. Pero también había notado que siempre iba de un lado a otro, sola, como si no quisiera relacionarse del todo con las personas, como si éstas realmente le causaran un terror enorme. Cuando Kyoko no sabía que Sayaka la estaba mirando, siempre tenía algo bonito para decirle a Madoka, a quien trataba como si fuera una hermana menor, protegiéndola y despeinándola cariñosamente, haciendo que la más jovencita se enrojeciera hasta las orejas. No había duda alguna: Simplemente, esa idiota la tenía con ella desde tiempos inmemorables. Se maldijo de poseer semejante status social, no ser una más en el montón de ciudadanos londinenses para no cruzar su maldita cara un segundo más. No quería ni pensar cuando sus padres se juntaban a cenar y pasaban todo el maldito día juntos, hablando de estupideces y pasando un momento agradable. Si no fuera porque Momo era adorable con ella, estaría realmente incómoda, tratando de evadir los ojos rojizos de esa loca que hacía muy bien el papel de hija perfecta frente a la familia Miki. Maldita embustera.

¿Y por qué rayos tenía que estar pensando en esa estúpida ahora que caminaba? ¡La cosa era para despejarse, no para entrar en furia! ¿A qué podía golpear? ¿La hierba crecida?

Rió incrédulamente y siguió caminando. De verdad, ese paraje desolado le daba un poco de miedo. Era como si de golpe apareciera un vampiro o un zombi dispuesto a hacerse de su alma en un santiamén. Se internó poco a poco en el bosque espeso que había, tratando de despejarse, pero el ambiente de verdad estaba poniéndole el vello de punta. Sintió una suave brisa recorrer sus cabellos y la nuca desnuda. Un escalofrío la embargó y siguió caminando.

De golpe, tuvo una idea magnífica:

¿Podría escribir algo de terror?

Nunca lo había intentado. Desde que empezó a escribir, ganando sinnúmero de concursos, jamás se le pasó la idea de hacer un libro de horror. Quizás un terror gótico mezclado con romanticismo. ¿Acaso no estaba en la misma tierra que los grandes novelistas del suspenso del mundo? Le faltaba vivir en Irlanda y ya podría ser la sucesora de Drácula.

Sí.

¡Se había decidido!

Su próximo libro sería sobre vampiros y sería un éxito de ventas, como siempre.

Hasta se imaginó ganando premios y reconocimientos mundiales.

 _¡Booker*, ahí voy!_

Inflando su pecho, corrió hasta la casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al final, no había salido tan mal ir a dar una vuelta en ese lugar tétrico. ¿No?

* * *

-Esto es absurdo, horrendo, una basura. –Susurró dando su cabeza unas cuantas veces contra el escritorio. -Cerebro-Inútil. -Se había dado por vencida. De verdad, jamás creyó que escribir algo que no era de su estilo, pudiera ser tan complicado.

¡Eran unos chupasangres seductores, nada más! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodido?

No servía para esto. Si Stoker leyera su historia ridícula, se retorcería en su tumba y resucitaría al empalador sólo para hacerle la vida imposible. De verdad, faltaba sólo que ese personaje suyo ridículo, tan… macho alfa frustrado, estuviese brillando bajo la luz del sol y sería un plagio bien escrito de esa saga tan famosa. Bufó desencantada, fastidiada. Miró con pesadumbre a su lado, buscando algún envoltorio que contuviera chocolate, pero no había nada.

Volvió a bufar y se despeinó los cabellos cortitos, pensando y considerando diferentes posibilidades. Pero nada, su mente era una caja hueca, creía que se trataba de una especie de maldición de bloqueo del escritor o algo que se le pareciera. Después de todo, hasta los más inteligentes y exitosos pasan por estos momentos de inutilidad enorme.

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando tus historias carecen de gracia y sentimientos?

¡Ah, si tan sólo pudiera haber sentido un amor adolescente!

Empezó a divagar, pensando que quizás así podría encontrar algún tipo extraño de inspiración. Recordó cómo envidiaba a sus compañeras que tenían novios y eran felices. Ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad, era algo que de verdad, la ponía muy triste. Por alguna razón, su mente otra vez la envió hacia el recuerdo de Kyoko en un San Valentín, donde encontró una carta de amor muy bonita. Todo el mundo lo supo, porque Madoka lo gritó a cuatro vientos, avergonzando a la pelirroja y Nagisa preguntaba insistentemente qué se hacía en una cita. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Estaba segurísima que Kyoko, siendo como era con todo el mundo, tendría citas todos los días y una hilera de infortunados deseosos por hacerla feliz.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Otra vez volvía a pensar en esa estúpida.

 _Retomemos el hilo de la historia, a ver Sayaka, utiliza las neuronas que heredaste de tu madre._

De algo estaba segura no pensaba escribir sobre un vampiro emo, para eso había miles en el mercado que facturaban enormes sumas de dinero. No. Necesitaba innovar. Pero específicamente ¿Qué?

Mordió la punta de un lápiz con hambre y luego escupió, asqueada. Si ahora le estaba yendo tan bien en su carrera, ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas?

Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar como un bebé, cuando oyó suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Hija, te traje algo de chocolate caliente. –Su madre entró en la habitación con esa cálida sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando estaba en momentos de crisis como escritora. Le agradeció con una sonrisa enorme y comió las galletas que le había puesto en el platito.

A pesar de que fueran unos " _new rich_ ", aún mantenían las costumbres de vivir como personas normales, sólo que en una casa enorme. Su madre aún cocinaba, ayudaba a lavar la ropa, a limpiar. Su padre se encargaba de hacer compras, asear los baños, a su esposa en todas las tareas que lo requiriera, normalidades que hace una familia tipo actual y casi matriarcal. Tenía una familia muy amorosa y unida y eso realmente le ponía de buen humor cuando tenía malos momentos consigo misma.

Como ahora.

El único defecto quizás, era que amaban a Sakura Kyoko como si fuera la segunda hija que nunca tuvieron. Siempre intentaban que fueran amigas, quizás porque sus padres sostenían que si conocía a fondo a esa estúpida, serían grandes camaradas y hasta compañeras de escritura.

Pero lo dudaba.

Ese fastidio de persona había nacido para hacerle la vida imposible, no para ser uña y mugre.

Decidió suspender la escritura por ese día y fue con su madre, quien pintaba un cuadro muy bonito. Después de todo, un día de dispersión no venía nada mal.

* * *

-¡Onee-chan! Papá te llama. –Momo, por tercera vez en la tarde, la llamaba a los gritos.

Kyoko dio un resoplido y se levantó del escritorio, maldiciendo a la enana por siempre tener que elevar octavas con esa voz chillona que parecía concebida sólo para sacarla de las casillas cuando más ofuscada estaba. Fue refunfuñando a más no poder, hasta la cochera, donde su padre estaba hablando con un repartidor de paquetes. El pobre idiota tenía cara de no entender cómo había caído en la casa de la prestigiosa familia Sakura.

Mientras observaba a su padre cómo firmaba, se recostó en una de las columnas. Decidió que molestarlo un poco no iba a ser de muerte. Con sensualidad, levantó un poco la falda que formaba parte del hábito, para que tuviese una buena vista de sus atléticas piernas. Soltó su cabello y bajó un poco el escote. Volvió a estar contra la columna y sonrió de lado, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. El chico se puso tan rojo y caminó hacia atrás que, cuando salió disparado dando disculpas a su padre, Kyoko no pudo hacer más que reírse a carcajadas. Esto era tan divertido, de verdad. Adoraba incomodar así a los chicos que entraban en su casa. Sabía de sus grandes cualidades físicas y no dudaba explotarlas si de ser una espinilla se trataba el asunto.

-Hija, no te llamé para que aterres al pobre joven. –Su padre la miraba de manera desaprobatoria y negaba con su cabeza, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. –Y deja de andar mostrando tu piel que ya bastante tenemos con ese tal Louis que quiere casarse contigo.

Kyoko empalideció. De verdad, ese idiota lograba sacarla de las casillas cuando iba a su casa con todas las intenciones de caer bien a su familia. No es que fuera feo, de hecho era de esos que aparecen en las películas románticas de turno. Rubio, musculoso, alto, de linda dentadura, con un par de ferraris y tanto dinero que podría nadar en él. Pero, jamás lo aceptaría, aun cuando más de uno le dijo de aprovecharse de su gran fortuna. El real tema era que…

A Kyoko no le gustan los chicos.

Algo que sus padres lo tomaron con toda la naturalidad del mundo, luego de una pequeña guerra de qué hicimos mal para merecer esto. Al principio había sido difícil, eran muy religiosos y el tema de la orientación sexual era algo muy delicado para tocar a la ligera. No fue que ella lo dijo, no, para nada. De hecho, era muy reservada con ese tema. Alguien más lo había revelado, haciendo que Kyoko en los primeros días de esa confesión pasara por una pesadilla de nunca acabar. Pero luego, las cosas fueron mejorando para ella y terminaron aceptándola, porque eran de esos que creían en el amor libre entre las personas y que estaba bien ser quien uno realmente desea.

-Ya te dije, dile que tengo novia y se dejará de molestar. –Le contestó, mientras ayudaba a guardar unas cajas, con una risita escondida.

-Si fuera así, con tu forma de ser, créeme que se enteraría el mundo. –El señor Sakura entró a reír a carcajadas al ver que a su hija se le resbalaban las cajas de las manos, poniéndose roja al acto.

-Ya, ya… ¿Qué necesitabas? –Colocó las cosas en la pila infernal que estaba armando el hombre y se limpió las manos con el vestido.

-Ah, sí. Tu editora llamó hace unos instantes y dice que quiere que le devuelvas el mensaje. Era algo sobre un viaje para que te inspires y no sé qué, de verdad justo llegó el pobre repartidor que espantaste y no pude prestarle más atención.

-¡Gracias, ahora la llamo! –Le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla al hombre y fue corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta el teléfono más cercano. Agarró el auricular y discó los números, escuchando el sonido de la llamada. Al oír un "Moshi moshi?", se sobresaltó. -¡Saotome-san! Sí, Sakura le habla ¿Cómo está? –Se recostó en la pared, esperando la contestación.

Saotome, la editora cuya identidad se mantenía en incógnito, no dejaba de parlotear enloquecida, al parecer debía ser porque había conseguido un nuevo novio o no estaría tan feliz. Para su horror, las cosas se le complicaron cuando lo que estaba relatando como loca incluían a cierta vecina a quien adoraba hacerle la vida imposible.

 _-¿Qué dices?_

-Paso.

 _-¿Cómo que pasas?_

-No nos llevamos bien. Esa chica me odia.

 _-Si vives molestándola, es obvio que te odiará._

Suspiró. Claro que tenía razón, pero aún quería sacar ese venenito que la carcomía cada vez que la veía y una vez resuelto ese tema personal con ella, sería feliz y quizás buscaría tener una larga y preciosa amistad.

-Es que la gente tan estúpida debería ser tratada así.

 _-Sakura-san…_

-Sí, sí, me extralimité.-Dio un suspiro profundo, cerrando los ojos. - Sólo que… ¿Por qué tiene que ser con ella? ¿No hay, acaso, otros escritores juveniles como nosotras?

 _-Necesitamos una historia nueva para dentro de quince días y lo único que nos estás entregando son bocetos de historias que ya no llaman la atención. Vamos, Sakura-san, usted es muy talentosa. ¿Acaso les ha picado a ambas el bicho de la holgazanería?_ –Notó un cambio en la voz y Kyoko chasqueó la lengua muy molesta.

-Bien. ¿A qué hora tenemos que vernos?

 _La presa, picó._

 _¡Bingo!_

* * *

La música sonaba en los auriculares, fuente, estridente. El piano tocaba con ligereza la Sonata no. 7 in D major de Beethoven, interpretada por un pianista realmente desconocido. Cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el lugar que iría a conocer dentro de muy poco tiempo. A pesar de que Kyosuke era un imbécil, le había enseñado valorar y apreciar la música clásica como nadie. Siguió con su dedo blanquecino, decorado con un guante, el ritmo de la canción y los golpes sonoros. Tenía una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro blanquecino mientras la cabeza mantenía el compás, bailando a la nada.

Enfrentándola, estaba la mirada escéptica de Kyoko, quien alzaba una ceja, totalmente incrédula. ¿Qué le veía de agradable esa música para estirados? Su familia era rica también, claro. Pero tampoco es que le matara estar en esa clase social ni tampoco sentía la necesidad de reivindicar su pertenencia escuchando cosas "finas". Le faltaba que llevara una sombrilla y uno de esos perros caniches para hacer más obvia su riqueza.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Iki isoide shiboritotte, motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue, ubaitotte, tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara imi wa naniosa dakara haruka kana! –Gritó la chica, entre movimientos al compás de su cabeza, para llevarle la contra. Sayaka entrecerró los ojos, totalmente molesta por eso y apretó los dientes. Había cosas que no toleraba y una de ellas, era que una idiota inculta de la música clásica no supiera apreciarla y cantara algo que era de la nueva generación.

-Respeta mi espacio. –Le siseó, como una serpiente.

-¡Uy! ¡Cuidado, señorita inglesa naturalizada a bordo! –Contestó con burla la otra escritora, antes de mirar con la barbilla en alto, el paisaje que mostraba el tren de alta velocidad.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché esto…

-Bien, supongo que sabes qué es lo que te conviene.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?! –Incorporada, estaba dispuesta a darle algo que recordara, obviando la mirada marrullera que tenía la pelirroja.

-¡Shhh! –Gritó algún pasajero, irritado que las chicas que estaban viajando. Había un par que estaban observándolas de refilón, algo molestos. Sayaka enrojeció y miró con bronca a su acompañante, quien sonreía de costado, desnudando un colmillo sensualmente, antes de cruzarse de brazos y piernas.

De verdad, si tenía que convivir con esta rústica ignorante, entonces sería un fastidio. ¿Cómo se había hecho tan famosa entonces? ¿Tan sólo por el nombre de su familia?

Volvió a enfocar la mirada en cualquier lugar, menos en ella. Le daba tirria tan sólo saber que tendría que compartir unos días con esa mentecata. Por ese motivo, volvió a sus auriculares, pero se sorprendió cuando una mano con dulces apareció en el camino.

-¿Ofrenda de paz?

Desconfió.

Sabía que ella era muy asidua a las bromas de mal gusto. Al final, terminó agarrando una con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiéndose un animalito asustado. Después de todo, también temía que su forma adorable de ser con los demás, terminara por ganar su corazón y le perdonara cada una de las cosas que le había hecho otrora. Agh, maldito orgullo, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que importunarla tanto, se puede saber?

Kyoko estaba sorprendida cuando la joven había agarrado el dulce, con las mejillas cual lava ardiente. Intentó refrenar un sonrojo como respuesta y sonrió a la ventanilla, un tanto ensimismada. Una vez que llegaron al destino, decidió levantarse y bajar sus valijas. Con galantería, manipuló las de su perpleja compañera y decidió llevar ambas sin decir una palabra. Por alguna razón temía romper la magia del momento si llegaba a decir algo que no le agradaba. Suspiró cuando escuchó un susurro.

-Oye… Gracias…

-No es nada.

Había salido seco y la joven interlocutora lo malinterpretó pero es que Kyoko de verdad se sentía muy avergonzada por esas palabras. Siempre ayudaba a su familia, sin dudas, habían aprendido a pasar junto las adversidades. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente Sayaka? ¿Acaso era tan complicado pedir que fuera como las demás personas malagradecidas que se topaba en su solitario camino? La hacía sentir demasiado incómoda.

La lluvia violenta las sorprendió en la parada de trenes, mientras esperaban el auto que las iría a recoger. Estaban en un lugar desconocido para ambas, pero sus padres se excusaron de acompañarlas porque confiaban en el cuidado de una con la otra. Al parecer, aún seguían ignorando el hecho de que las chicas eran tan amigas como perro y gato.

Las nubes negras que estaban invadiendo el cielo iban acompañadas de los más tétricos rayos que alguna vez Kyoko hubiese visto. Por alguna razón, eso le dio un poco de mala espina, así que tomó del brazo a la chica que tenía al lado. No sabía qué era, pero un terrible sentimiento inundó su corazón. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero también estaba al tanto de las miles de casas y leyendas fantasmales junto con maldiciones que circundaban en esa zona. Después de todo, los ricos no se construyeron mansiones por ser buenas personas.

Además, si bien al principio, le había parecido buena idea, ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse una vez que leyó las miles de posibilidades de encontrarse con un fantasma cara a cara. No es que fuera una esotérica, de hecho, venía de una familia muy religiosa. Simplemente sabía que para esas almas, sus casas eran lo que más les gustaba y por supuesto, este tipo de interrupciones en sus espacios "fantasmagóricos", debían ser de real fastidio.

-Oye, ¿Qué hora tienes?-Sayaka volvía al ataque con las preguntas, un poco incómoda con el momento de silencio.

-Son aproximadamente las 10:15 ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un poco de hambre. –La chica miró para otro lado, un poco avergonzada de admitir la condición natural humana. Kyoko sonrió de costado, soplando y estuvo a punto de despeinarla, pero se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un café? Quizás el tren se demore y tenemos casi media hora para esperar al siguiente en la plataforma nueve.

Kyoko, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, fue hacia el más pintoresco café y se sentó. Sayaka, aún estaba un poco incómoda. De verdad, en clases parecía realmente odiarla y aquí era toda una dama educada que quería hacer las paces. Podría, también, ser parte de que tendrían que aguantarse unos cuantos días en un lugar cuyo destino tenía que ver en Maidstone.

Recién habían llegado a la localidad de Middlesbrough y afuera estaba arreciando. Una vez que el mozo trajo las comandas, se dedicaron a desayunar, sin mediar muchas palabras. Cada una metida en su mundo, se quedaron mirando puntos fijos del salón de la cafetería. Luego, un poco más incómoda que antes por el silencio pesado que se había instalado entre ambas, Kyoko decidió preguntar cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con las ideas del nuevo libro?

Sayaka la fulminó con los fríos ojos azules e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Si estamos siendo obligadas a convivir una semana, supongo que ambas entregamos trabajos que son un asco. ¿No crees así?

Kyoko bajó la mirada otra vez, un poco apesadumbrada. Estaba bien, siempre se pasaba con ella en clases y fuera de éstas, pero de verdad quería sentar las bases de mutua, al menos, tolerancia. Algo que al parecer, Sayaka no quería. Suspiró y fue por el otro croissant, mientras leía el periódico, absorta en las noticias, sin prestarle atención. Se la notaba realmente enfurruñada y no quería terminar rompiendo el contrato con la editorial por culpa de una niña caprichosa.

Una vez que el desayuno incómodo concluyó, pagando las cuentas, ambas se levantaron y fueron hasta la plataforma nueve.

La siguiente hora de viaje fue aburrida. Ninguna de las dos tuvo ganas de entablar conversaciones, así que la pelirroja decidió leer un libro, ensimismada en las páginas, ignorando completamente a su compañera. Sayaka decidió jugar en su móvil, metida también en su mundo. Había dejado de oír música, la última pregunta de esa idiota, realmente había arruinado sus ganas de sentirse de mejor humor. Y las cosas no eran diferentes cuando llegaron a York, cuyo clima seguía siendo horrendo.

Miki decidió ir hasta la siguiente plataforma, siguiendo la guía de lo que tenía que hacer. Eran aproximadamente las once y media. Kyoko se quedó mirando la estación de tren, estúpida por la hermosa arquitectura. Era tan actual, nada que ver con la anterior a la que habían estado. Realmente parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. Compró dos cafés con cosas dulces y saladas para compartir, antes de llegar al lado de la chica que esperaba impacientemente el tren. La miró a punto de hacer un comentario ácido y tuvo que cerrar el pico, apenas le alcanzó una taza enorme de café humeante con chocolate.

-Sé que es tu favorito, así que, disfrútalo.

Kyoko sonreía de esa manera que siempre la veía hacer cuando estaban en clases. Sayaka se sonrojó furiosamente y miró a otro lado, el corazón con sólo esa mueca, había enloquecido. Tomó la bebida gustosa, mientras miraba el paisaje, antes de tener que subir a la maquinaria de última generación. Una vez sentadas, decidieron al menos jugar un rato a quién pestañea más rápido. Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos haciendo esto, la risa espontánea las distendió el momento.

-Lo siento por haber respondido así y gracias por el café.

-No pasa nada, fui una tonta al hacerlo. Pero de verdad, no fue con mala intención. –Kyoko sonrió apesadumbrada y respondió al mensaje de su madre, quien preguntaba si estaban llegando bien a los destinos. Una vez que dio otro sorbo al café, miró hacia el paisaje.

-Realmente es muy bonito aquí. Es enorme Reino Unido ¿No crees? Tan diferente a Japón…

-A veces lo extraño. –Admitió la niña. –Las costumbres, tradiciones, la cultura… Aquí todo es tan diferente. Tan… Analógico. –Se rieron. –Tienen su propia cultura que es un encanto pero…

-Es que no somos de aquí. A pesar de que queramos insertarnos, las cosas se complican. El idioma… Sólo para empezar. Al menos tienes amigas, Homura, Madoka, Nagisa… Ellas te ayudaron un montón.

-Pero también te hablan y sé que te estiman mucho. Madoka está muy encariñada contigo. –Sayaka reconfortó esas palabras dolidas de la joven, con una sonrisa. Era cierto, Kyoko podía ser popular, pero no contaba con grandes amistades y siempre se la veía un tanto apartada de los demás. Aún siendo la religión de su padre la más común, la primera vez que vieron a la chica ingresar al país, junto con la familia de Sayaka; un par de jóvenes nativos se burlaron muy feo de ella y hasta le ofrecieron dinero por una noche de sexo. Eso, de verdad había roto el corazón a la chica, quien se quedó sin habla por pura bronca y Momo salió rápido a espantarlos con palabras muy desagradables en perfecto inglés.

Nunca, Sayaka vio a esa chica tan triste como esa vez.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Las chicas de verdad son agradables.

-Sí. Nagisa-chan te ama, además. Eres como su ejemplo a seguir.

-¡Eso es porque siempre le doy algo que tenga queso! –Se echaron a reír, despreocupadas.

Luego de unos minutos de charlas sobre cosas triviales de la escuela, las familias y entorno, decidieron quedarse un pequeño rato en silencio, compartiendo su compañía, comiendo dulces y mirando el paisaje. En algún momento del viaje, Kyoko se quedó dormida, dándole oportunidad a su compañera de mirarla un rato más.

Reparó en las largas pestañas y el rojo furioso de su cabello. Tenía unos labios delicados, rosados. Su expresión relajada daba sensación de que de verdad confiaba en ella y sus cejas estaban haciendo un adorable arco sobre los ojos. Se aproximó un poco más a la chica, curiosamente. Con los dedos desnudos, acarició un poco la suave piel de Kyoko y sonrió cuando la chica murmuró algo sobre que se sentía bien seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más. Realmente poseía un rostro hermoso. Una vez que volvió a su asiento, se acurrucó y, mirando el paisaje, cayó en un sueño profundo.

El guardia las despertó con mucha cordialidad, enternecido de verlas tan dormidas. Una vez que las tuvo con las neuronas funcionándoles, se ofreció llevar su equipaje por cortesía. Debió aceptar el dinero que le ofrecían las jóvenes, insistentemente a modo de propina, antes de dejarlas en el King's Cross Station de Londres. El día estaba un poco más claro ahí, pero se notaba que no faltaba mucho para que la tormenta comenzara a desplazarse, como si fuera un fiel seguidor.

Al tener sus libros bajo pseudónimos, era obvio que nadie podía reconocerlas. Para el resto de la gente, eran dos jóvenes más de Japón que habían caído en su país, seguramente por su excelente educación y por un trabajo estable y casas enormes. Ah, prejuicios de los occidentales, los hay donde se desee buscar.

Siendo casi las cuatro de la tarde, sus estómagos chillaron desesperados por atención, pero no había tiempo que perder o derrocharían el anteúltimo y más largo viaje. Sentadas y refunfuñando por siquiera poder probar un bocado, admirar la arquitectura del lugar y/o atisbar encontrar algún negocio que vendieran algo para comer; buscaron desesperadas que alguien viniera a ofrecerles algo. No fue cinco minutos más tarde, que una azafata del tren les brindó el almuerzo a un precio bastante económico. Desplegaron un estante que servía de mesa, para ir comiendo cómodamente. Les sirvieron unas deliciosas entradas que ambas compartieron gustosas hasta la llegada del tan ansiado menú principal. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, entre palabras animadas y risotadas, Sayaka preguntó tímidamente si podía sentarse al lado de la chica, la cual respondió haciéndole lugar al instante. No tardó mucho en apoyarse contra ella y cerrar los ojos, gustosa del momento que estaba pasando. De verdad, deseaba que esto siguiera sucediendo una vez que terminaran la aventura de inspiración.

Con todo su corazón.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, pero al final terminó ablandando un poco más el semblante, la cubrió con una cobija y apretujó contra sí, para que no pasara frío. Tuvo que aceptar que sus padres por décimo cuarta vez, no se equivocaban. Si lograban hacer a un lado sus diferencias, podían volverse grandes amigas y ahora mismo lo estaban confirmando.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde en la estación de London St Pancras Intl, cuando llegaron a la última estación de tren para ir a la próxima plataforma que las conduciría a Maidstone. Decidieron ir por unos bocadillos, sacando fotos y guardándose un par de recuerdos en la memoria, cada vez que quisieran volver a evocarlos. La tormenta se había instalado ahí y el tren apareció presuroso por llegar a destino.

Llegaron en menos de una hora al lugar, cansadas de tanto viaje. Fueron casi seis horas de corrido sin siquiera detenerse, era pasar de plataforma en plataforma. Sayaka se arrepintió de no haber tratado de pasar un momento bonito en la cafetería a la mañana. Se prometió que no volvería a hacer semejante berrinche en lo que durara el viaje, con una sonrisa enorme. Fue al negocio más cercano, una vez llegadas, para comprar grandes cantidades de dulces que a la chica le gustaban. Era tanto que estaba segura que lo tendría que fraccionar o terminaría en coma diabético a las dos horas.

Fuera, arreciaba la lluvia una vez más, desesperada por hacerse notar. Esperaron un rato largo, hasta que Kyoko decidió proponer volver a tomar un café en algún lugar cercano y eso hicieron, tratando de mojarse lo menos posible. Se quedaron hablando de banalidades sin sentido, enfrascadas en el mundo que ambas habían creado, cuando una rubia interrumpió la conversación.

Por alguna razón, esa chica le dio mala espina a Sayaka al instante.

-Disculpen, ¿Miki y …Sa… Sakura? –Ambas asintieron, mientras la chica comenzaba a presentarse en perfecto japonés. –Mi nombre es Tomoe Mami y soy quien las conducirá al próximo destino. Terminen de merendar y partiremos al instante. –Hizo una reverencia, antes de dedicarle una mirada muy significativa a la pelirroja y alejarse. Sayaka la podría haber visto como un ejemplo a seguir, pero esa perfección tan extrema, de verdad, no le agradaba ni un ápice. En especial, por la mirada que le dedicó a su compañera, como si estuviera queriendo expresarle algo más. Como si estuviera básicamente registrando todas las beldades de la chica.

No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero el tan sólo ver que Kyoko le respondía de manera atontada, con la boca abierta y los ojos enormes; le hizo sentir una ira irremediable.

Una vez que entraron en la limosina, Mami se fue del lado del chofer a charlar con él, lo que restara del viaje, que por suerte fueron catorce minutos más, yendo por la autopista veinte. Aún no le había dado la bolsita con los dulces, un poco ensimismada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Obviamente, era muy extraño que Kyoko se sintiera a gusto con ella de la nada, pero el sólo ver esa mirada… No sabía cómo identificarlo. Podía ser bronca, ira, o celos, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Suspiró.

Si tenían que convivir con Tomoe, entonces de verdad Kyoko sí iba a tener inspiración: Para escribir un relato porno lésbico.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No.

Y se armó un silencio sepulcral, mientras Kyoko miraba hacia otra dirección, un poco consternada por el rápido cambio de humor de su colega. No obstante, una vez que llegaron a los alrededores del castillo, olvidó la situación incómoda.

-No… Puede…

-Ser…

Y aquí estaba: El famoso castillo Leeds imponente, bello, rozagante. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, con sus hermosos lagos que lo rodeaban. No había gente, sólo estaba este gran monumento irguiéndose en mutis, hecho sólo para ser contemplado como una novena maravilla mundial. Los muros trabajados y restaurados, los lagos limpios que reflejaban la estructura como un fiel espejo. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente mientras el auto iba entrando, no importaba que la lluvia volviera a arreciar con toda su furia. Una vez que se encontraron en el patio interno, Kyoko sonrió aliviada al ver un par de rostros conocidos.

-¡Llegaron!

-¡Sorpresa, Nagisa-chan estaba esperándolas!

Al menos no se sentiría tan sola y consternada con los cambios bruscos de humor por parte de Sayaka. Observó que Homura estaba sonriendo a un costado, con unas facciones misteriosas. Acarició su cabello y se colocó al lado de Madoka, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntas.

Cuando bajaron del auto, corriendo por el patio destechado antes de llegar hasta el primer refugio, sonrieron. Kyoko rápidamente fue recibida por unos cálidos abrazos por parte de Momo, quien estaba esperándola radiante. A su lado, se encontraba Yuma, una niña que habían decidido adoptar al verla en situación de calle. Parte de su familia se hallaba en ese castillo, al igual que la de Sayaka con sus amigas.

Momo rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de la otra escritora, quien le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y risitas cómplices. Kyoko no pudo evitar observarla, un poco triste por la relación tan perfecta que llevaba con su hermana. Si al menos, entre ellas fuera la mitad de eso, estaría más que agradecida.

Pero no.

A Kyoko le faltaba aún pagar las cosas malas que le había hecho todos estos meses escolares.

-Muy bien. –Mami interrumpió el encuentro haciendo palmas para llamar la atención. –Ahora que todas estamos aquí, quiero introducirles un par de detalles. –Hizo una pausa antes de seguir con el discurso. –Este castillo es una reliquia del país, por favor, trátenlo con respeto y eso les será devuelto. Por lo que han visto, está reservado sólo para ustedes, por lo que no hay más persona que vosotras y yo, su guía. El desayuno se sirve de ocho a diez de la mañana. El almuerzo, de doce a dos de la tarde. La merienda, de cinco a seis y la cena de ocho a diez. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?-Al ver que todas negaron, sonrió. –Los quehaceres domésticos están a cargo de las personas que limpian el lugar y por favor, no los agobien con el trabajo. Ahora, bien. Hay instalaciones eléctricas, televisión, wifi, pero poseo una regla muy importante: No está permitido el uso de dispositivos electrónicos. Cualquier cosa que sea una molestia en cuanto a la comunicación cara a cara entre ustedes. Lo principal de esta experiencia que es que se enriquezcan como personas y como amigas. ¿Entendido? Así que, cordialmente, os pido que entreguen cualquier cosa electrónica, salvo aparatos que sean para reproducir música o radio. Igualmente, adentro de la casa, tienen televisión, pero supongo que les agradará saber que también tienen deberes para cumplir como grupo. Saotome-san en persona me indicó terminantemente prohibirles el cambio de habitaciones asignadas, al igual que las tareas por parejas. ¿Han escuchado bien?

Sayaka se preguntó si esto era para inspirarse o una tortura militar.

-Sí. –Respondió Homura, bastante animada, para sospecha de la escritora de novelas románticas.

-Como notarán, el castillo tiene diferentes alas y puntos de interés. Se les ha asignado un ala diferente para cada pareja. Akemi y Kaname, ustedes irán al ala este. –Las jóvenes dieron un paso adelante y asintieron. –Podéis retiraros. –Luego de ver que los maleteros acompañaron a las jóvenes, llamó a la siguiente pareja. – Chitose Yuma y Sakura Momo, a ustedes les tocará el ala sur. –Las más jóvenes hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse. – Momoe, tú estarás conmigo en el ala oeste. –Miró de lleno a una ruborizada Sayaka y a una incómoda Kyoko. –Esto significa que les tocará el ala norte, Sakura y Miki. Marchaos, por favor.

-Con su permiso. –La voz de Sayaka parecía más chillona de lo normal, pero por los nervios, antes de marcharse a la par que su, ahora, compañera de cuarto.

" _¡Que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté contigo!"_ Pensó cínicamente Kyoko, arrastrando su maleta con una mueca rara en su rostro. Sayaka la siguió en silencio y estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando la voz de una persona heló sus extremidades:

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-san! ¿Podemos hablar unas cosas? –Era Mami. Su pose era abiertamente provocadora y la minifalda parecía estar nada más de decoración porque Sayaka estaba segura que se le veía hasta lo imposible. Además de esos ademanes sensuales y ni mencionar el escote ENORME que llevaba, revelando sus pechos lascivamente. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer? Tensada, observó que Kyoko iba ruborizándose más y más, cerrando los ojos, reacia a darse la vuelta para cruzar las palabras. No obstante, suspiró y antes de que la otra escritora pudiera decir algo, fue hacia la chica en cuestión, con una cálida y cordial sonrisa. –Adelántate, Miki-san. –Susurró Tomoe, antes de tomar a Kyoko de la espalda y llevársela a una de las habitaciones, mirándola como si de verdad estuviera a punto de comérsela.

Sayaka miró su maleta y luego la habitación, un poco consternada. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que Kyoko no se sentía a gusto con la rubia alrededor de ella. Quizás tenía que ver en la forma que abrazó su espalda, como si fuera una marca posesiva. Frunció el entrecejo preguntándose por qué tenía ese sentimiento tan negativo inundando su pecho. Sin dudas, que Mami se tomara esos provechos con Kyoko no le gustaba para nada. Le daba bronca. Tirria. Molestia. Celos…

¿Celos?

¿De qué? Se preguntó, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, por pensar en eso.

Sin hacer siquiera ruido, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. No se escuchaban palabras algunas, por más que pegara la oreja a la puerta. Por eso, preocupada, miró por la cerradura y la hiel se hizo sólida en su garganta, al encontrarse con la extraña imagen de Mami apretando contra una pared a una Kyoko con la ropa desajustada, el cabello un desastre, agitada, a punto de besarla. No sabía qué hacer. La escritora tenía una mueca de horror, roja como un tomate. Miraba para todos lados, buscando cómo resguardarse. No podía ser cierto, de verdad ¡Kyoko era apenas una niña, por el amor de…!

Tocó la puerta, casi como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado por acto de magia y se incorporó antes de que la atendieran, con una sonrisa falsa y disimulando su nerviosismo. Kyoko abrió la puerta casi de golpe y tomó de la mano a Sayaka para llevar ella sola ambas maletas, a una velocidad impresionante. Una vez que se metieron en el cuarto, echó el cerrojo y aún le daba la espalda, temblando.

-Oye…

Kyoko se dio la vuelta y la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello. La pudo notar sollozando en voz baja, como si estuviera asustada, pero quizás fue sólo su talentosa imaginación y la bronca enorme que le tenía a Mami. Era algo realmente que sólo tenía que ver con cuestión de piel. La rubia le desagradaba enormemente. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja sonrió con los ojos vidriosos y sin vida, antes de llevar sus cosas a los armarios sin pronunciar palabras. Sayaka estaba más confundida ahora. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Mami se había propasado con ella y había llegado tarde? Se preocupó enormemente, pero luego de estar unos cuantos minutos en silencio, decidió intentar con algo, para despejarla y preguntarle cuando estuviera con la guardia baja.

-…

-Eh… Te… Te… Compré dulces… ¿Qu-Quieres? –Susurró con inocencia, buscando la enorme bolsa de caramelos. Lo depositó en el regazo de la chica, que ahora estaba sentada, un poco absorta todavía. Kyoko la miró como si no estuviera viendo nada, pero luego volvió a Tierra, porque sus ojos se iluminaron y le sonrió enormemente.

-¡Gracias!

Dejando perpleja a la chica que estaba con ella, Kyoko se dispuso a comer gustosa, tratando de olvidar el sabor amargo de lo que había sido víctima. Mami… En los más grandes sueños podría imaginarse que volvería a ver a esa chica. ¡Después de todo, ella seguía en Japón! Cerró los ojos y algo apretó su corazón. Las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro y tragó dificultosamente, antes de atragantarse con otros caramelos.

-Kyoko, te vas a ahogar, qué piensas que… -Sayaka se los arrebató ensimismada. El rostro empalideció cuando atisbó las lágrimas. -¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor, estás preocupándome! ¿Te… te hizo algo? ¿Te besó, te tocó contra tu voluntad? ¡Dime, por favor! –Imploró, llevando el cuerpo de la joven hacia el suyo en un ademán protector.

-No, sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Ella… Yo… Nos conocemos de antes. Ni ella creía que estaría aquí, ni yo de Mami... Es que… Mami y yo éramos amigas de la infancia. En algún momento, confundí los sentimientos e intenté declararme, pero terminé siendo rechazada de manera cruel, como si fuera una burla. No estaba preparada a que una chica le dijera que la amaba, así que justo ese mismo día intentó buscarme de nuevo. Quería intentarlo. Quería estar conmigo. Pero yo no estaba más en Japón, habíamos migrado a Inglaterra.

-Mami y tú se conocen de mucho antes…

Celos. Más celos se agolparon en su cuerpo y las manos le hormiguearon al instante.

-Sí. La conozco desde muy pequeñas, digamos que fue mi primer amor. –Se rió, desganada. –Cuando la vi aquí, no podía creerlo. De verdad, parecía ser una broma de mal gusto. Intentó hablarme, pero me apretujó contra ella y yo intenté estar lejos lo más posible. Por eso tenía la ropa desacomodada y estaba despeinada. Me acorraló hacia la pared y si no llamabas, estoy segura que nos hubiéramos besado, algo que no sé si querría. Me salvaste, por decirlo de alguna manera… -Una suave sonrisa inundó su hermoso rostro y las mejillas se colorearon. –Muchas gracias.

-No obstante, ese día que nos vimos en el aeropuerto te veías muy alegre y animada…

-Una cosa no quita a la otra. Acepté que no me querría y tendría que convivir con ello. Le dijo a mi padre que soy lesbiana y se armó la tercera guerra mundial. Luego de eso, Padre comprendió que yo seguía siendo la misma, así que se alejó de la religión.

-Ahí es cuando empezó con su nuevo culto…

-Exacto.

¿Con qué motivos Mami había intentado evidenciarla? ¿Para qué, realmente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con la chica que tanto supuestamente quería desde pequeñas? No podía concebir todo el dolor por el que Kyoko tuvo que pasar. El rechazo inicial, las burlas, el sufrimiento.

Y luego lo recordó.

Un pequeño flashback que le esclareció porqué Kyoko era como era con ella. La sangre rehuyó de su rostro.

 _Era un lunes. Todo el mundo sabía que se había armado un gran revuelo en la casa de una de las prestigiosas familias del instituto. Nadie reveló el nombre, pero el cuerpo de la noticia se sabía: Había una chica que era lesbiana y su amiga la evidenció frente a todo el mundo. La institución decidió guardar silencio con respecto al nombre de la persona, pero muchos barajaban la posibilidad de que fuera Akemi Homura._

 _-Por favor, si fuera yo, todo el mundo lo sabría. Me importa nada lo que opinen de mí. –Susurró la glacial joven, sentada en uno de las mesas, con esa pose sensual que siempre hacía cuando hablaba con sus compañeras._

 _-Pero, Homura-chan ¿Qué opinas de la situación? –Preguntó Madoka, curiosamente._

 _-Cada uno es libre de amar a quien quiera._

 _-¿O sea que estás a favor de su sexualidad?_

 _-No veo por qué no._

 _Madoka se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió asintiendo. Obviamente, acababa de acordar con la niña y se sonrieron mutuamente. Luego se sonrojó un poco y miró al piso._

 _-No podría imaginarme una vida sin Homura-chan… Si lo fueras, te aceptaría con todo mi corazón._

 _La aludida se ruborizó y luego esbozó una de esas típicas sonrisitas tímidas que solía hacer cuando Madoka le decía algo bonito. Acomodó su cabello y no quitó los ojos de aquél rostro bien amado._

 _-¿Qué opinas tú, Miki-san? –Preguntó ahora, fríamente Homura, entornando los ojos._

 _-¿Yo? Pff, cada uno es dueño de hacer lo que quiera, mientras no moleste ni contamine a los demás con sus ideales. Después de todo, no querría que una chica se me pegara porque le parezco sexy o bonita. Ya me gusta alguien, para empezar. Pero es que… ¡Imagíname con una chica! ¡Oh no! –Hizo un gesto dramático con la mano y luego apretujó a una desprevenida Madoka, que estaba al lado de Hitomi. –La única chica con la que me casaría es con la tierna Madoka-chan. –Gritó, entre risas, haciéndole cosquillas, incomodando a la joven más adinerada de todas. - Todo lo demás, me resultaría sin dudas, repugnante, ugh…_

-Sayaka, ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó, acariciando el rostro, pero la joven alejó el cuerpo, mirando sus propias manos con asco, antes de afrontarla.

-¿Cómo toleraste siquiera hablarme luego de lo que seguramente escuchaste que dije sobre tu sexualidad?

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego sonrió tristemente.

-Éramos pequeñas. Todos cambiamos nuestros ideales cuando la vida nos golpea donde menos pensamos. No te preocupes. ¿Qué teníamos? ¿Doce? ¿Trece?

-No es motivo. Soy… Soy despreciable.

-No pasa nada. ¡Ahora tenemos que convivir a la fuerza por una semana! –Una risotada inundó la habitación, pero no dejaba de sonar un poco incómoda. – ¡Las vueltas de la vida ¿No?! –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Además creo que también me pasé con el bullying que te hice…

-Me lo merecía.

-Bueno, bueno… -Tomándola desprevenida, la apretujó contra su cuerpo. –Son cosas que pasan… Shit happens… -Una risita inundó la habitación, ella misma ya no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo para calmar a esa joven que hacía unos días, detestaba con su alma.

-Eres demasiado buena…

-Nah, creo que es tiempo de madurar. Después de todo, necesito a mi rival de ventas con todas sus luces intactas ¿Eh?-Guiñó un ojo, arrancándole una sonrisa involuntaria. –Oye, esta historia está buena para escribir.

-¡Es cierto! –Susurró Sayaka, sentándose en la cama, al lado de su compañera. –Podríamos escribir juntas esta novela ¿Qué dices?

-Yo creo que tienes razón. Estaría genial que intentemos trabajar colaborativamente. Nos iría bien, ambas somos conocidas en el mundo de las editoriales, etcétera, etcétera. –Puso los ojos en blanco y Sayaka lanzó una carcajada. –Creo que a Saotome-san le dará un síncope cuando se entere y empezará a gritar que se viene el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo, ya la conoces. – Se incorporó para sacar la bolsa de caramelos y ofreció unos, con una sonrisa tan desleal como sensual. -¿Quieres uno?

-Sí, gracias. –Dijo la chica un poco tímida pero respondiendo al simpático gesto. –Dime… ¿Ahora te gusta alguien? ¡Vamos, no me pongas esa cara! Todo el mundo sabe de cómo Hitomi utilizó mi debilidad para robar a Kyosuke.

-Aquí voy a disentir.

-¿Por qué? –Sayaka frunció el entrecejo entre molesta y confundida.

-Ella pudo habértelo robado, pero él quiso ir a su lado. A él le iba bien si te declarabas primero o esa estúpida. No es tu culpa, ni de ella. Creo que mejor podemos decir, que él no sabe qué mierda quiere de su vida y así… -Dio un mordisco a un caramelo blando, antes de mirarla a los ojos, ya que estaba ensimismada diciendo su parte.

-T… ¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, cabeza hueca. –Le dio un par de golpecitos ahí mismo, con una sonrisa. –Eres una chica muy genial para deprimirte por ese inútil. En lo que a mí respecta, la verdad, tienes un pésimo gusto.

-No te pases…

-Puedo resguardarme en que soy lesbiana y los chicos me dan igual, si quisiera… Pero sé detectar a alguien sexy, de un imbécil. Y él es lo segundo. –Bostezó. –Agh, me empalagué… Necesito agua. –Se levantó hacia un pequeño refrigerador donde tenía botellas de agua y gaseosas; metiéndose, al instante, en su propio mundo. Tomó un poco, mirando a su alrededor, embelesada. –Por cierto, entre toda la situación, olvidé decir… ¡Qué locura de lugar! ¿No?

-¿Por qué no nos hablamos antes? De verdad… Me hubieran venido bien tus consejos… -Musitó la chica, mirando al piso. –Soy… Soy una… Idiota…

Kyoko suspiró.

-Somos jóvenes. Adolescentes. Sentimos el amor y lo percibimos de otra forma. Mucho más potente, mucho más desesperado. No sabemos qué carajos queremos en nuestras vidas, pero anhelamos seguir adelante y deseamos que esa persona que nos movió la tierra, nos dé un poco de importancia. No te tortures con algo que ya pasó. Tranquila. –se acercó a Sayaka, enfrentándola con la mirada, pero al final, optó por sentarse en las piernas de la chica, abriendo las suyas y abrazándola. –Nunca está de más, fijarte en otro chico ¿Eh? –Entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca, acercando más su cuerpo contra el de una Sayaka perdida en pensamientos y ruborizada. Aún no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente, no le molestaba que Kyoko estuviera apenas a unos centímetros de su boca. De hecho, consideraba la situación bastante deliciosa y no tenía miedo de que se acortaran los centímetros para sentir esa piel cálida contra sus labios. ¿A qué sabría su primer beso? ¡Ah! Kyoko le hablaba de algo… ¿Sobre qué, específicamente? –Además, podría ocurrir que me enamorara de ti y eso sería un problema ¿No? –Guiñó un ojo, con desfachatez. Una de sus manos se soltó y el dedo libre recorrió la mejilla de la interlocutora con una lentitud enloquecedora, antes de tomar la barbilla. Kyoko sonreía. El rojo inundaba su visión y no era para nada desagradable. El colmillo se desnudaba de una manera fantástica. Tragó pesadamente y trató de decir o al menos, carraspear, algo que fuera coherente y racional, pero…

-No me importaría…

-Sayaka… -Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior. La chica a quien le hablaba, estaba en otra realidad, siquiera podía prestarle atención a dos palabras bien hiladas. Se fijó en el colmillo presionando esa zona de su rostro. Sintió que sus labios estaban secos y los lamió, absorta. –No tomes las cosas a la primera que se te ofrecen. Ten un poco más de criterio, tonta. –Apoyó sus frentes y pero a la vez, se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para que fueran sólo sus respiraciones las que chocaran. Sin embargo, esta vez, Sayaka la tomó de sorpresa y acortó la distancia casi nula, con clara intención de besarla, pero...

El contacto nunca llegó.

Alguien había tocado la puerta, sobresaltándolas.

Avergonzada por lo que pudo casi pasar, por haber estado con la guardia tan baja y un sinnúmero de etcéteras, Kyoko se incorporó para atender, aún con el pulso bailoteándole en los oídos. Estuvo cerca. Casi estuvo a punto de besarse con esa chica. En un mismo día casi se besó con dos personas y otra vez estaba sucediendo que alguien interrumpía el momento. Sólo que estaba un noventa por ciento segura de que esta última irrupción, la ponía de muy mal humor.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

Abrió la puerta para preguntar qué se ofrecía, pero grande fue su sorpresa que nadie estaba del otro lado. Frunció el entrecejo un poco confundida. ¿Había sido Mami quizás?

Salió al pasillo, buscando a la persona, quizás pensó que estarían ocupadas o algo parecido y se marchó. Luego de buscar unos minutos en los corredores, volvió a la habitación.

Creyó que alguien la llamaba

Escuchaba una voz, no estaba loca.

Inmóvil en el medio del corredor, a punto de ir hacia la habitación, se paró en seco, para agudizar el oído.

 _Kyoko…. Kyoko…_

¡Ahí estaba!

Frunció el entrecejo y fue sentido contrario de donde estaba anteriormente, mirando a los alrededores. Las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas con llaves. Esa ala tenía una decoración muy al estilo rococó, todo revocado en oro, finalmente ornamentado. La habitación que habían elegido para ellas era blanca y toda trabajada con incrustaciones muy costosas. A medida que iba caminando por el corredor, en busca de la fuente de esa voz, notó que esta parte del castillo, no estaba abierta al público porque parecía estar más descuidada o al menos, correspondía al antiguo aspecto de un castillo medieval. Tocó las paredes frías, acariciando con los dedos, un poco ensimismada, siguiendo la estela que el sonido dejaba en el aire. Había dulzura, pero a la vez, un dejo de frialdad, quizás lejano y melancólico.

 _Kyoko…_

-¿Qué demonios? –Susurró contra su voluntad. Sabía que debía volver por donde vino, pero su curiosidad estaba picadísima y no daría brazo a torcer hasta encontrar a la persona que se le había ocurrido que sería divertido jugar con ella a las escondidas. Caminando, no se había dado cuenta que ahora, el pasillo estaba a oscuras. No tenía iluminación, apenas podía distinguir su sombra de cuando estaba caminando. Esta sección del castillo de verdad estaba descuidada. No dio muchos pasos hasta hallarse en un lugar donde no había luces y básicamente estaba yendo a ciegas. Ya, era suficiente. Tenía que volver a la habitación, quizás al calor de esa calefacción central y abrazar a Sayaka. Sentía sus extremidades poco a poco congelarse, como si estuviese traspasando alguna dimensión desconocida, como si el pasado, el presente y el futuro ahora se reconfiguraran para comenzar de cero.

El descuido iba en aumento, hasta toparse con algo viscoso en el fleco de su cabello. Con asco, apartó un par de telarañas. Escuchó otros pasos que no fueran los suyos y otra vez, el origen de toda esta descabellada situación, volvía a emerger. Pero, una vez más, la voz parecía alejarse. Parecía querer desaparecer, pero no dejaba de llamar.

Algo extraño recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica y los escalofríos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, a medida que daba pasos ciegos por aquél corredor. Acarició sus manos, luego de quitar la mugre en su cabello, tratando de encontrar alguna fuente de calor. Pensó en lo que casi estuvo a punto de acontecer, se ruborizó, sacudió su cabeza y siguió con mucho esmero, reacia en no frenar hasta encontrar quién demonios osaba interrumpirlas en ese momento.

 _Kyoko…_

Siguió comandando a sus pies andar casi como autómata, apartando todo aquello que pudiera ser de molestia. La luz apenas se filtraba y cuando quiso darse cuenta, no tenía forma de volver. Nunca creyó que tenía claustrofobia, pero el lugar era oscuro, pequeño, estrecho, viscoso. Los pasos retumbaban entre las paredes, pero con un eco seco. Respiró un aire rancio, de encierro y putrefacción; desprovisto algo fresco y sano. Creyó percibir cómo sus pulmones poco a poco se llenaban de ese ambiente extraño, contaminándose. Tosió un par de veces, hasta adaptarse al ambiente en el que estaba. Miró al piso y observó que ya sus pies no se notaban.

Intentó volver hacia atrás…

…No obstante, ya no sabía dónde estaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que todo estaba a oscuras, era un espacio enorme y por más que quisiera correr en la dirección contraria, estaba oficialmente perdida. El frío húmedo caló sus huesos, las manos tiritaban, sintió sus extremidades congelarse poco a poco. Apenas podía doblar los dedos de los pies para seguir dando pasos, todo le dolía. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que en su alma, algo le decía que jamás volvería a ser feliz. Que su vida aquí había concluido. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, las lágrimas rápidamente defendieron las córneas. El polvillo en el ambiente, estaba casi matándola. Si fuera asmática, era probable que necesitaría urgentemente una buena dosis de algún broncodilatador. Tragó, un poco nauseabunda, su estómago parecía tener un agujero ante tanta asquerosidad que la rodeaba. Miró a un lado y al otro, tratando de no aterrarse ante la situación. No quería salir despavorida, pero esto de verdad no estaba gustándole nada.

Para nada…

Estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, pero de nueva cuenta:

 _Kyoko…_

Volvió a mirar sorprendida a la nada, buscando un rostro familiar. Sin embargo, sólo encontró el silencio sepulcral. Era una cadencia quizás extravagante. No podía identificarla con ninguna de las que conocía, no era Madoka, no era Homura, no era Sayaka. Mucho menos podía ser Momo o Yuma. No conocía quién era o con qué propósito insistía en hacerle pasar por esta extraña situación. Pero de verdad, ¿Qué podía hacer? Se había perdido. En algún momento, inconscientemente, había dejado el corredor para encontrarse en un hall inmenso. Sintió un aroma extraño, como el de un cementerio. Creyó chocarse con algo y se detuvo, congelada en su lugar, un poco asustada por lo que quizás había tocado. ¿Qué podía ser? No quiso tocar con sus manos, de verdad, le daba pánico encontrarse con algo que no quería ver. Con algo que pudiera realmente hacerle sentir el peor miedo de su vida. Su cuerpo quedó a mitad de ambos caminos, mirando la negrura, atemorizada.

Intentó reflexionar para distraerse y recordó que Hacía unos minutos, estaba a punto de besar a Sayaka. No es que se sintiera atraída por esa chica, ciertamente. Pero era una joven hermosa y nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse halagada por la forma en la que se acercó a su boca. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando focalizarse en la situación y con espanto, sintió que pisó unas telas… Unas telas que debajo tenían algo arenoso. No veía nada, siquiera podía adivinar qué demonios sucedía a su alrededor.

 _Kyoko…_

-Basta. ¡No es gracioso! –Había sucumbido ahora a su instinto primario. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Mami?

 _Kyoko…_

Dio pasos hacia atrás, temblando de algo desconocido que estaba apoderándose de su capacidad intelectual. Empezó a tomar carrera, aunque no viera lo que había detrás de ella. Un destello de luz enorme la encegueció, gritó agudamente, intentando no temblar de más y sucumbió contra el cuerpo de alguien más.

-¡Kyoko, por Dios santo! –Era Sayaka.

La suave lana del sweter de la chica le dio una caricia y ella básicamente se escondió en el pecho de la joven, a punto de largarse a llorar. Esa experiencia había sido de verdad horrenda, no había nada comparado con lo que acababa de vivir. Nadie podía explicar, mejor dicho ¿Quién le creería si lo contara? Pensó que estaba internándose en el Más Allá, en alguna dimensión oscura de la muerte para aquellas personas que no superaron su desfallecimiento.

-¿Sa…?

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡De golpe desapareciste y si no te seguía en ese instante, no sabría dónde te encontrabas! –Estaba furiosa. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Respiraba agitada. Le acomodaba el cabello.

-Hace… Hace… Hace frío… -Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a descomponerse del lugar hediondo donde se encontraba. Sayaka no la soltó y la llevó de las manos, cariñosamente, sin dejar de enviarle miraditas de pura preocupación. Los dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, haciendo que Kyoko perdiera un poco el sentido de la realidad. O quizás era otra cosa. Era probable que eso fuera por lo que había acabado de vivir…

-Vamos…

Empezaron a caminar firmemente por el piso, pero Kyoko no lo resistió y sucumbió a la presión del lugar, desplomándose en el acto.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER DÍA**

* * *

 **NdeA:**

º Booker es un premio importantísimo para los escritores. Es como el Pullitzer para los periodistas. **  
**

º En Japón, es muy común que adolescentes sean seiyuus y cantantes o escritoras con pseudónimos para continuar tranquilamente con sus estudios. Ejemplo más claro: El dueto ClariS o CLAMP

* * *

 **Palaras finales:**

**Hey there! Bueno, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.  
**

 **Vine con este longfic porque está hecho en honor a un concurso de Fanfics que organicé en el grupo de Facebook Puella Magi Madoka Magica-Latinoamérica. Serán una serie de cinco capítulos, largos pero contundentes con marcado**

 **-MadoHomu**

 **-KyoSaya**

 **-** ** **MamiNagi****

 **-Algo de KyoMami.**

 **Tendrá un lime YURI, _prometo_ que intentaré hacerlo lo más suave que me salga. **

**Sin nada más que decirles, espero sus comentarios aquí, con muchas ansias. ¡Ya saben, un Review no cuesta más que unas palabritas pero para los que escribimos, alimentan nuestro corazón de pollo!**

 **Sin más que decirles, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida de que me dejaran tantos reviews en la anterior historia.**

 **Nos vemos en las próximas entregas, adiosín~**


	2. Dia Dos

**Disclaimer: La franquicia de PMMM no me pertenece. Lástima u.u**

* * *

 **DÍA DOS**

Cuando Kyoko abrió los ojos, miró al techo de la habitación. Aún estaba mareada, era de noche a juzgar porque estaba todo apagado. Intentó incorporarse pero todo dio vueltas vertiginosamente. Sentía aún el vacío en su estómago, como en aquellas épocas de hambruna que pasaron en su familia. Cuando su padre había decidido migrar a Inglaterra, era porque las cosas no iban tan bien. Siempre su padre quiso hacer las cosas diferentes, quería cambiar el orden mundial, tenía la pueril creencia de que si cambiaba la mente de las personas, podría hacerlo desde su religión. Al final, todo terminó en la nada. Al principio, cuando empezaban las primeras semanas y la gente iba acomodándose a las nuevas predicaciones, todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero poco a poco terminó transformándose en algo de terror que la había dejado sin esperanzas de que las cosas fueran como antes. Fue una sorpresa que la familia Miki se hiciera tan amiga de los Sakura y si no fuera por ellos, probablemente, estarían muertos por inanición. Fue la familia Miki la que llenó sus alacenas, pagó la ayuda psicológica a su padre y las deudas y la educación de las más jóvenes. En pocas palabras, era consciente de que a esa gente, le debía la vida. Aún así, Kyoko tenía la esperanza, siempre fue fuerte y deseó que siguieran su ejemplo. Instruyó muy bien a Momo para que fuera como ella y no con los defectos de su padre y la sumisión de su madre. En cierta forma, ella era consciente de que Momo era más una hija que una hermana y agradecía enormemente que fuera así. Finalmente, con apenas 13 años, tuvo la idea maravillosa de empezar a escribir cuentos y presentarlos a editoriales diferentes, quizás a alguna le gustara. Consiguió pagas irregulares, pero podía llenar el estómago por unos días a los miembros de su familia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había convertido en una escritora de novelas alucinantes y la gente rogaba más y más comprar sus historias. Decidió implementar un poco de sus vivencias en base a esto y la fama aumentó vertiginosamente. Se la consideraba un completo ejemplo a seguir, una artista, alguien que innovaba la literatura. Su real deseo era dejar un mensaje positivo a las generaciones futuras y al mundo.

Pero hoy… o mejor dicho, hacía unas horas… eso que había pasado recién, fue algo que no se imaginó ni en un millón de años. Sintió como si la felicidad y toda la esperanza se esfumaran. Perdió todo tipo de deseos por seguir adelante y progresar. Era como si presintiera que jamás iba a volver a ser feliz. Que todo lo que le esperaba de ahora en más, era pura desdicha. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se quedó mirando a la negrura, reflexionando. Había tenido una vida complicada, una historia que no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Esto realmente no era algo que se podía comentar a la ligera. No había manera de que alguien pudiera compadecerse de casi ser una rata de la calle. Ahora era una escritora famosa, bajo un pseudónimo, para compaginar el trabajo con el estudio, pero anteriormente era una niña que estaba en los huesos y planteaba salir a robar para que su hermana no se le muriera, antes de que los Miki hicieran su aparición.

Evocó el recuerdo de Sayaka, una jovencita de ojos fríos que, a primera vista, parecía ser agradable. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy ofuscada siendo de agrado a su mejor amigo, por lo que nunca había encontrado algún momento para poder hablar distendidamente con ella. Antes de eso, había conocido a Mami, no debían tener ni once o doce años. Ella estaba por los quince, era independiente, cálida, amorosa. De golpe, se había convertido en el respiro de Kyoko, su confidente y mejor amiga. Quizás Kyoko malentendió todo y se fijó más de lo necesario en ella. Quizás confundió las cosas. Quizás… quizás…

Sí, se había enamorado.

Un primer amor bastante bonito que hubiera terminado bien si no la rechazara con tanta frialdad y crueldad. Nunca recordó llorar tanto. Nunca sintió tanto dolor como cuando llegó a su casa, contenta de poder publicar su primer cuento y con una cuantiosa paga, para recibir el desprecio en los ojos de su madre.

" _Degenerada"._

Eso mismo le dijeron sin siquiera mediar anteriormente palabras. Kyoko, al principio no entendía, no quería caer en la realidad. Luego de eso, las cosas fueron encajando, su dolor se hizo más grande aun cuando su padre estuvo a punto de echarla de la casa. Momo interfirió, armándose de valor, tratando de explicar el hecho que, aunque a Kyoko le gustaran las chicas, no dejaba de ser ella misma. Para Momo, seguiría siendo su hermana mayor, así le gustaran las plantas. Sus padres quisieron separarlas, puesto que dormían en la misma habitación, pero Momo terminó amenazando que los denunciaría si lo hacían. De verdad, esa niña, tenía más cojones que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido antes. A pesar de que Momo durmió abrazada a ella, Kyoko esa noche no pudo dormir.

Los días siguientes, se convirtieron en ignorarse, refugiarse en Momo, hasta volver a construir de a poco, una relación paterno-maternal con su hija. Y luego, luego de todo ese infierno, le dijeron de viajar a Inglaterra. Kyoko aceptó, pero aún no había dicho su secreto, su verdadera pasión. Tenía pánico de volver a ser juzgada con un dedo acusador y cruel.

Aquella mañana, el hecho de que ella era lesbiana, fue pólvora y dinamita en la escuela. Todo el mundo comentaba esta nueva sensación, Mami estaba trabajando como ayudante de bibliotecaria, así que de alguna forma, se lo contó a alguien y éste, a todo el mundo. Estaba a punto de irse de la escuela, cuando la voz de Sayaka diciendo esas cosas prejuiciosas y crueles, le helaron la sangre. Desde ese momento, se juró hacerle la vida imposible, para que aprendiera que ser diferente, no tenía por qué llevar un cargo de negatividad.

Siempre y cada vez que decaía en desesperación, Momo estaba ahí para levantarla. Era su gran amiga, su confidente, su hermana. Creyó, en un momento, pensar que esa niña actuaba así por pena, pero no. Momo de verdad la quería y para Kyoko, esa chica era todo. Se terminó haciendo una burbuja junto a ella para pasar los peores momentos de desolación. Al final, toda esa relación se acrecentó hasta que llegó Yuma y fue incorporada como una hermanita más a la que malcriar. Las cosas fueron volviéndose más holgadas y positivas para Kyoko. De golpe, se vio en Inglaterra, aún un poco en shock por el intercambio cultural. Era feliz en esa isla nueva, aún con su horrendo clima. No se había adaptado del todo como una alumna más, el hecho de compartir la clase con Sayaka, complicaba las cosas, pero al final, todo fue viento en popa. Su mejor amiga en la vida sería Momo y estaba feliz de que las cosas se quedaran tal como estaban ahora. Amaba ese status quo.

-Ah, despertaste… -Susurró una voz familiar y se relajó. De golpe, las luces suaves del velador hicieron su presencia y sintió una suave pesadez en la cama, el cuerpo acaba de sentarse.

-¿Dormí mucho?

-Bastante, pero creo que te lo has ganado. Sayaka estaba histérica, gritando en ese costado del castillo, que comunicaba directamente con nuestra ala. –El cabello largo y renegrido bañaba las sábanas deliciosamente y Homura hizo una suave mueca con sus delicados labios. –Estabas helada, la verdad. Estábamos todas asustadas. Tomoe-san no sabía qué hacer, pero poco a poco fuiste recuperándote.

-Yo…. –Kyoko sintió una comprensiva caricia en su rostro y respondió ahora a una sonrisa amable por parte de la morena. Luego observó que la chica llevaba un pendiente en su oreja, un detalle que nunca había notado, porque era común que casi no hablaran. Le quedaba bonito, sin dudas.

-Sayaka quiere que la disculpes si te molesta, pero decidió cambiarte de ropa, porque estabas toda sucia. De verdad que esa sección del castillo está descuidada. Parecía que te hubieras metido en una piscina de brea o algo parecido. Ahora, hemos puesto luces de emergencia por si te dan otra vez ataques de aventura.

Kyoko rio sin ganas, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

-¡¿Qué parte decidió cambiarme?! –Estaba avergonzada, palpó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no tenía el bra. Más rojo se sumó a la colección de colores en su rostro, estaba tanto como su pelo.

-Sólo lo esencial. También te dio una ducha. De verdad, estabas muy congelada, Kyoko. Creímos lo peor. –Su semblante era serio, de pura preocupación. Iba a acotar algo más pero reparó en que la chica se moría de vergüenza. –Estuviste horas desaparecida, gran tonta… -Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa. –Espera… No me digas que te gusta Miki-san

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo va a gustarme….? –Se quedó sin palabras, enrojeciendo más. No tenía forma de defenderse, simplemente boqueaba como un pez sin agua. Sintió un calor y se destapó.

-Entonces no veo por qué la urgencia de ponerse tan colorada. –Alzó una ceja. –Miki-san de verdad estaba preocupada por ti. Creo que no sé cómo aguantó las lágrimas al ver que no respondías a su llamado. Cuando empezaste a tomar calor en el cuerpo, se frenó. Estaba a punto de darte respiración boca a boca.

-¡SI LO HIZO, NO ME CUENTES, ESTÚPIDA! –Gritó Kyoko, cubriéndose con las sábanas, nuevamente. Homura hizo una mueca extraña y la destapó.

-Estás mintiéndome con que no te gusta esa chica. Hablamos de que casi mueres y tú vas toda preocupada de si te besó o no. –Rompió a reír, una risa suave y delicada.

-Homura… -Esa voz no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Homura la atrapó para volver a arroparla, maternalmente.

-¡De verdad lo digo!

-¿Qué hay de ti y Madoka? –Alzó una ceja, juguetonamente.

-¿Eh? –La morena se ruborizó un poco.

-Vamos, ¿Vas a decir que esa chica no te gusta nada de nada?

-Eh…

-¡Llegamos y con la cena! –Gritó infantilmente Nagisa, sentándose de sorpresivamente en la cama de Kyoko, antes de dar saltitos, feliz. – ¡Te traje queso, Kyoko-senpai! –Le dio un abrazo de oso, muy emocionada, arrancando una sonrisa a Kyoko, mientras la tiraba en la cama. Momo estaba al lado de Yuma, ambas mirando con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de mostrarse preocupadas.

-¿Te sientes mejor, tonta? –Le preguntó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro, antes de hacer una caricia en su cabello, cariñosamente. Yuma abrazó de golpe a Kyoko, suspirando.

-Creí… Creí… Yuma creyó…

-Shhh, que hay Kyoko para rato. –Susurró en su oído, cariñosamente, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, al verla llorando a mares.-No vas a perderme.

Un sonido a violín sonó por el lugar. Kyoko reconoció la pieza enseguida, Vocalise OP 34 nº 14, riendo para sus adentros. Hoy se suponía que Kyosuke estaría presentándose por primera vez como solista en un teatro de Londres. Se preguntó qué pensaría Sayaka de estar tan lejos. Al parecer, parecía extrañarlo porque puso su música.

" _Quizás necesita de verdad despejarse de toda la situación"_

Finalmente, cuando las demás jóvenes entraron, con Sayaka incluida, hecha un amasijo de nervios y timidez; se dedicaron a cenar tranquilas, sin ningún tipo de infortunios. Nada más estaban pasando una hermosa noche como una familia feliz. Por extraño que pareciera, Mami no apareció.

* * *

Más calmadas y joviales, todas se habían ido a dormir, puesto que la comanda había llegado diciendo que tendrían que descansar y despertar temprano. Siquiera podían estar conversando, ni mucho menos, ver películas. Tenían que dormir, que mañana iba a ser un día largo, bla, bla, bla… Kyoko refunfuñó descontenta por la situación. Al parecer, según lo que su hermana le dijo, había dormido casi cinco horas, así que tenía todas las energías del planeta instaladas en su cuerpo. Cuando estaba por ir a la cama, se quedó mirando a la nada, un poco absorta por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Muchísimas cosas. Cosas que en su vida creería posibles, como perdonar a Sayaka de lo que opinaba sobre ella. Reencontrarse con Mami y sentir más miedo que ganas de besarla. Terminar perdida en una parte del Castillo donde no llegaba ni la luz del sol, creyendo oír voces. Mucho antes, casi besarse con Mami. Casi besarse con Sayaka. ¿Qué más podía pasar hoy?

Oh, sí.

Había que compartir cama con su compañera, ya que era de dos plazas.

Sayaka y ella no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras, cuando las demás se fueron. Apenas podían verse a los ojos y cada una intentaba pensar en musarañas, mientras trataban de que la situación fuera más amena.

Sin embargo, cuando Sayaka sintió que la cama se hundía por el cuerpo de la joven compañera, se estremeció. Cada una estaba en una punta diferente. Claro que sí, estaba conviviendo con esa chica que creía odiar, pero que en realidad, le terminó dando motivos para que la cosa fuera al revés.

Tragó pesadamente.

Aún recordó meterla con ropa en la bañera, con la esperanza de que su cuerpo volviera a la realidad. Estaba tan fuera de tema, tan como absorta en otro mundo, que la verdad, se había asustado. Luego, se acordó de que esa ropa era toda una infección, así le tocó la vergonzosa parte de desnudarla. Trató de enfocarse principalmente ante en el rostro y no dejarse vencer por la timidez y abandonarla ahogándose en la bañera. Tenían diecisiete años, pero no era idiota. Suspiró.

De verdad. ¿Por qué debían pasar por todo esto? ¿Tan difícil es dejar el status quo?

Se puso boca arriba, reflexionando un poquito, antes de caer en cuenta de que casi estuvo a punto de besarla. Estuvo a unos centímetros de…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Tenía que admitirlo de una jodida vez.

Kyoko le atraía.

Era hermosa, por donde se la quisiera ver.

Si no fuera por ese carácter de mierda, creía que incluso estaría replanteándose su sexualidad. ¿O tal vez también le gustaban las chicas? No sabía, con exactitud. Lo único que podía decir es que casi la había besado y punto.

Su primer beso.

Volvió a poner de costado su cuerpo, suspirando.

¿Realmente Kyoko lo valía? Ella siempre fue de la inocente idea de que el primer beso se le da a la persona que más quieres y no a cualquiera. Por ese motivo, estaba más incómoda aún, si cabía posibilidad alguna. Ahora la sentía a su lado, apenas rozando sus espaldas. Hacía frío y no había encontrado más sábanas, por lo que se acurrucó un poco. Trató de cerrar los ojos, el viaje, las tensiones, la situación vivida, realmente la tenían destrozada. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando creyó oír algo extraño. Como un longplay encendiéndose de la nada.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

¿Sería Mami?

Frunció el entrecejo, un poco asqueada por la voz dulce. Era algo falso, como diferente, como…

…Muerto.

 _Tiptoe by the window  
By the window, that is where I'll be  
Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

Su mueca de puro horror se hizo peor cuando creyó ver una sombra de alguien en la pared decorada, a contra luz de la luna. Daba grotescos saltitos al compás de la música, como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando el momento. Creyó ver los bucles de Mami pero… eso no podía ser ¿Verdad?

 _Oh, tiptoe by the garden  
By the garden of the willow tree  
Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

Mami estaba en otra ala del castillo. ¿Verdad? Mami debería estar con Nagisa, no bailando tétricamente mientras se oía una canción sacada del peor de los Avernos. Tragó pesadamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían con más horror. Parecía ser una canción romántica, la verdad es que Sayaka era muy mala en el inglés y apenas lo comprendía. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? Se acomodó mejor en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. Algo le decía que si lo hacía, ella desaparecería así como había irrumpido en la noche. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba temblando de puro miedo. Se sintió sola en esa enorme habitación, parecía ser que Kyoko no estaba a su lado. Y entonces, sintió el suave compás de la canción, también en su cama. No quería darse vuelta. No quería ver que alguien bailaba tétricamente a su lado. No quería pensar que era Kyoko. Algo le dijo que esa pelirroja no sería la misma luego de lo que había vivido en ese lugar. La única razón por la que la había seguido cuando caminaba hablando a la nada, era porque tenía mucho miedo de quedarse sola en esa horrenda habitación decorada refinadamente.

- _Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_ –Escuchó que la voz de Kyoko cantaba a la par que esa música demoníaca. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, presa del puro terror. ¿Por qué cantaba? ¿Por qué bailaba? ¿No encontraba acaso la situación para nada extraña o paranormal?

Y entonces lo sintió.

Su cuerpo meciéndose como en trance al son de la canción. Su cabeza bailoteaba al compás, sus ojos estaban por salírsele de las órbitas. La mueca era de puro horror. Sus labios se movían cantando la canción en silencio. Kyoko y ella se movían a la misma par. No quería verla. Sabía que debía estar tan asustada como ella. Su corazón se aceleró y entonces, las manos se movieron, haciendo una coreografía.

Se sentía una especie de marioneta.

La canción parecía no acabar jamás.

Una y otra vez se repetía, como si fuera un mantra. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, cayendo en sus mejillas y bañando los labios. Sintió el sabor salado de éstas y ni siquiera podía limpiárselas. Era una autómata, era una especie de robotito que no estaba disfrutando de ese hechizo sacado de una película de terror. Cada vez que amenazaba con acabarse, volvía a la carga y su cuerpo bailaba. Danzaba. Una y otra vez. Ella quería desaparecer. Si fuera liberada, estaba segurísima que huiría espantada a cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse de semejante locura.

Primero la desaparición repentina de Kyoko. Ahora esto. ¿Qué más? Esto no era un viaje de inspiración. ¡Parecía una tortura, un plan siniestro de algún genio macabro que sólo quería divertirse con ellas! Sintió que alguien temblaba y entonces se armó de valor y miró para su costado. Kyoko la miraba a los ojos, cantando, sus labios eran una macabra mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión de las cejas, decían algo completamente diferente. No estaba disfrutando de la situación, quería largarse de ahí, igual que Sayaka. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos no obedecían. Parecía que pertenecían a otra persona, era como una posesión satánica.

 _Knee deep in flowers we'll stray  
We'll keep the showers away  
And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight  
Will you pardon me?  
_ _And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

Y entonces, la voz de Sayaka coreó la de Kyoko. Sin embargo, notó el cambio de tono, el de una especie de quejido de puro miedo. Señalaba con los ojos para la pared. Una y otra vez, temblando sin parar. No podía dejar de cantar, no podía hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera, pero lo intentó y se encontró con algo que era horrendo.

Mami.

Sin.

Cabeza.

Quería hablar, romper el hechizo, tratar de liberarse. Lo intentó con todas las fuerzas. Si tenía que morderse la lengua para que sangrara y aullar del dolor, lo haría, hasta que respondiera a sus pedidos. Tragó con pesadez, cuando sintió que sus brazos estaban entumeciéndose del dolor al bailar sin ritmo ni firmeza suficiente. Pero lo iba a lograr. Este era el momento, creía que sino, estaría totalmente perdida. Cuando lo encontró, sus pulmones se liberaron con una potencia de bomba atómica.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. –Gritó, desesperadamente.

El disco rayado hizo un ruido de apagarse de golpe y sin previo aviso, hiriendo sus oídos, la sombra saludó a la nada y todo volvió a ser lo mismo. Kyoko no dejaba de llorar en voz alta, mientras Sayaka se apretujó contra su cuerpo. Se abrazaron mutuamente, con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmarse con suaves caricias en la espalda. La situación había sido horrenda, no había forma de describirla si no se vivía en voz alta. Habían sido testigos de algo loco, Mami estaba muerta. Mami bailaba, era una sombra o una marioneta o algo parecido.

Entonces, los ojos de Sayaka se abrieron de golpe, mirando el techo. No quería moverse, estaba congelada en su lugar, haciendo un hueco enorme en la cama. A su lado, Kyoko estaba durmiendo apaciblemente. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Se trataba de una pesadilla? Los ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, había sufrido de tanto miedo que no hallaba forma alguna de recobrarse de esto. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Podría despertar a la chica que estaba a su lado? ¿Acaso era una parálisis del sueño o algo parecido? De alguna manera, intentó mover sus brazos y lo logró, luego de unos minutos de mentalizarse de que no moriría salvajemente por eso. Como pudo, se las arregló para abrazar a Kyoko fuertemente, mientras la chica seguía dormida. Se echó a llorar a los brazos de su compañera, haciéndose lugar en su pecho. Respiraba desacompasadamente, los nervios, miedos y situaciones insólitas, terminaron haciendo mella su conciencia. Una vez devuelta a sus sentidos y sin dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas, volvió a observar a Kyoko, ella parecía estar absorta en su sueño onírico. El colmillo sobresalía un poco de esos labios, ya que tenía la boca abierta. Fijó su vista en los labios rosados, una vez más, como cada vez que estaban a solas, deseosa. De verdad, estaba tan dormida, que si se acercaba…

Imaginó que sus bocas volvían a estar a palmos. Su mente talentosa, la enviaba al último recuerdo que había tenido cuando estaban en la habitación, antes de que saliera despavorida, hablando como loca por los pasillos, casi creyendo que alguien la llamaba. Ella jamás oyó nada, pero cuando la bañaba, inconsciente, susurraba que alguien clamaba con su nombre.

Frunció el entrecejo, molesta por haber recordado ese momento tan extraño como feo. Pero era imposible volver a negarlo, nunca se le iría de la cabeza. De verdad, le dio un maldito susto de muerte cuando la halló en ese corredor temblando, llorando, asustada como ella recién, luego de despertar de esa pesadilla horrenda. Era obvio también que ella lo había soñado mas Kyoko lo vivió en carne propia, lo sufrió y padeció terriblemente de ser así. ¿El lugar estaba embrujado o algo parecido, quizás?

Jamás olvidaría esos labios sonrojados del frío, la piel cetrina, los párpados cerrados y las moradas ojeras que cubrían sus bonitos ojos. Tenía el cabello lleno de telarañas y lo lavó lo mejor que pudo, quitando todo vestigio de la mugre en la que se había metido. Acarició los hombros y le dio un dulce beso en la frente para tranquilizarla. Creyó haberlo hecho, porque suspiró, aún metida en su propia realidad y dejó de murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Nunca la había percibido tan vulnerable e inocente como esa vez.

Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Ahora estaban cerca y podía básicamente besarla, si no fuera una cobarde y no cuidaría tanto de su las buenas costumbres que es hacerlo cuando esté despierta. Se quedó absorta pensando eso, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como hambrienta.

En fin, debía admitir que tenía una vista muy agraciada de su rostro, a pesar de que fuera más alta que ella. Observarla con los ojos cerrados, a contra luz de la luna, tragó pesadamente, intentando olvidarse de la pesadilla; era un completo privilegio sagrado.

Entonces, los párpados se movieron y el rojo oscurecido se fijó en ella.

-¿Pasa algo? –Susurró, un poco adormilada.

Sayaka se ruborizó.

-Eh...

-Ven…- Sintió que su espalda era apretujada cariñosamente y se aproximó más a la fuente de calor.

Hacía frío, helaba con toda la furia de la Reina de las Nieves. Estaba tiritando. Kyoko temblaba a su lado, mientras Sayaka intentaba acompasar la respiración, pensando que todo había sido una tonta pesadilla. Y entonces, cuando sin querer apoyó su oído en el pecho, se deleitó del suave compás de su corazón. Sintió que el suyo se acoplaba para terminar en sincronía y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarse llevar. Acarició la espalda de Kyoko con sus dedos, ya que estaba helada. Era como si toda esa habitación estuviera muerta, por el frío que la recorría esquina a esquina. En algún momento, viendo que ninguna de las dos lograba encontrar calor suficiente, enlazó sus piernas contra las de ella, apoyándose del todo en su cuerpo. En vista de que no estarían bien, a pesar de estar completamente vestidas en la cama, decidió quitarse la ropa, y aprovechó que la chica estaba dormida, para hacer lo mismo. Piel con piel, la fricción era mejor. Puso sus pijamas como sábanas y tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, abrazó la fuertemente en todo sentido de la palabra. Kyoko aceptó entre sueños, acobijarse en los brazos de Sayaka, entrelazando sus piernas, perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. Con el suave latido del corazón de Kyoko, una vez que cerró los ojos apoyada en su pecho desnudo, envió la timidez lejos y suspiró, intentando conciliar el sueño, con las mejillas encendidas aún. Parecían dos rosales enredados, o al menos esa fue la imagen mental que tuvo cuando cerró los ojos.

No se avergonzaba.

De verdad, sentía que si no tenían forma de entrar en calor, se morirían.

Relajada ahora, su mente se desconectó del cuerpo y cayó en sueño profundo.

* * *

El día esta vez había amanecido claro y brillante. Homura abrió los ojos un tanto incómoda, antes de querer incorporarse. Su habitación estuvo bastante silenciosa, luego de las tres de la mañana. Una suave mano la volvió a poner en su lugar de antes y el sonrojo se apoderó de sus delicadas y blanquecinas mejillas. Cierto. Estaban en ese castillo que se decía, estaba embrujado, debía acatar las órdenes de una rubia con pinta de nazi que no le gustaba nada y siquiera podía entretenerse con alguna cosa de su móvil porque se lo había sacado. Pero si debía dar el visto bueno de algo, era que podía compartir la cama con Madoka, quien ahora mismo no la dejaba levantarse por nada del mundo. Se dio la media vuelta y la enfrentó. Madoka se veía adorable cuando dormía. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprovechar tanto tiempo con ella. Si no fuera porque Sayaka y Kyoko se llevaban como perro y gato y que la actividad era para ellas, lo más probable es que le hubiese tocado compartir habitación con la pelirroja.

Ensimismada, acarició los cabellos, cariñosamente y se quedó contemplándola un largo rato, antes de suspirar. Estaba encantada por las facciones de esa chica, por el amor que había en esos ojos. Siempre con las ganas de dar lo mejor de sí misma, siempre con el enorme deseo de que las cosas mejoraran. Era increíble. No podía creer que Madoka fuera su mejor amiga. Era una inspiración como persona a seguir y aspirar de ser. La admiraba por todo eso y por más aún, si cabía decir. Aunque le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, se quedaba en ese status quo cómodamente, sin rechistar. Creía que era lo mejor a perderla. No estaba preparada para un adiós definitivo. Su sexualidad no tenía por qué romper su amistad de años. ¿Verdad?

Recordó que eran casi las ocho de la mañana y que debía levantar a cierto par de locas, así que, con mucho pesar, dejó de contemplar a la jovencita. No dijo nada, se alistó y luego fue a la otra ala del castillo, con la esperanza de que no se hubieran despedazado. Recortó una música rara y los gritos desgarrados de alguien por la madrugada. No sabía qué era, pero parecía ser a unos kilómetros, así que no se preocupó para nada y se arrimó más a los brazos de Morfeo que parecía reacio a dejarla.

Caminó ese pasillo, preguntándose por qué Kyoko había vuelto tan mal con Sayaka llevándola en brazos. De verdad, parecía casi descompuesta del terror, su piel cetrina le había dado un buen susto. No sabía quién lloraba más, si Yuma, Momo o Sayaka, cuando intentaban despertarla. Suspiró. De verdad, si todo se volvía tan retorcido, tal como apuntaban las leyendas locales, tomaba los bolsos y las arrastraría al bosque. Ese lugar no tenía buena fama y ella sabía por qué. No estaba de humor para lidiar con unos fantasmas y demonios con ganas de hacer la vida imposible a los humanos, por envidia pura. Homura era una mujer de muy pocas pulgas y no dudaría en dar un par de palizas a esos entes fantasmagóricos si se metían con sus amigas y en especial con Madoka.

Llegó al lugar y sonrió al ver que todo parecía estar en óptimas condiciones. La noche anterior, le rogó a Kyoko que dejara la puerta sin llave, para despertarlas y no quedarse dormida. Supuso que había cumplido, ya que nadie soporta a una Kyoko sin haber comido. Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Volteándose, pudo divisar la figura de Momo que se confundiría con Kyoko si no fuera un poco más pequeña de estatura. Su cabello rojo estaba algo alborotado y la bata de dormir blanca, le daban un aspecto sombrío. Sonrió a los ojos rojos y luego le dio los buenos días. Momo se iluminó, colmillo saludando al igual que su hermana mayor.

-Buenos días, Homura-san. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pudiste descansar?

-Algo. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Yuma-chan estaba algo alborotada, aún preocupada por el bienestar de mi hermana, así que me costó convencerla dormir.

-Esa chica la quiere mucho, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió suavemente¸ apoyándose contra la pared.

-Claro que sí. Kyoko la rescató de la calle cuando todo el mundo le había dado la espalda y luchó con nuestros padres para adoptarla oficialmente. Yuma-chan la tiene como un completo ejemplo a seguir. Creo que si a Kyoko le pasara algo, moriría de tristeza.

-Bueno, ustedes dos no son muy diferentes que digamos. Parecen gemelas.

La suave risa de la chica, relajó el semblante.

-Eso no se pone en duda, en absoluto.

-¿Venías a despertarla?

-Sí, esa holgazana siempre se queda dormida y Sayaka-chan es muy parecida a ella. Se pelean y no sé por qué, podrían ser grandes amigas. –Hizo una pausa. –Si Sayaka-chan comprendiera más a mi hermana y sus grandes motivos de ser como es, claro.

-Si no fuera así, créeme…

-…Serían una pareja súper sensual, sí, sin dudas, claro que lo consideré.

Rompieron en carcajadas, antes de abrir la puerta. El rojo se sumó en sus mejillas y rápidamente la cerraron, mirando incómodas a diferentes puntos del pasillo.

-Iré a levantar a Yuma-chan.

-Madoka me necesita…

* * *

Cuando Kyoko despertó, se quedó un poco absorta pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido. Era extraña, bizarra. Alguien comandaba a su cuerpo a bailar algo que no quería, pero no le dejaba hacer nada más. Sólo podía mover las manos y el cuerpo sin parar. Obviamente, eso no era normal, no podía serlo. Le dio pánico, miedo, terror. Sabía que había llorado, también buscó asilo en los ojos pávidos de Sayaka. Pero sabía que era un sueño. Tenía que serlo, algo así no podía ser normal. A Mami no le podía faltar su cabeza. Ella no podía ser una titiritera, si a lo único que podía jugar era a una mesa redonda de té y galletas refinadas europeas. Mami no era de hacer situaciones embarazosas, siempre se había esforzado en ser una persona perfecta, todo un ejemplo a seguir. Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos, su cerebro no dudó en descartar que eso no era real y volvió a quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, sintió que su cuerpo era removido y el tacto de sus manos acarició la ropa de alguien más. También se percató de que este ente apoyaba su cabeza en el corazón, hasta calmarse. Era Sayaka, de seguro. Así que al abrir los ojos en la noche, no dejó de sorprenderse cuando se encontró a una Sayaka observándola intensamente. Podía notar que estaba helada, en su boca se formaban pequeñas nubecillas de humo. En consecuencia, la abrazó ya que la sentía temblar y en la habitación hacía un frío polar que le helaba hasta la sangre. Pero no recordaba… estar… O sea, no recordaba que…

Miró ruborizada su cuerpo desnudo. Lo único que tenía puesto era la ropa interior, pero no el bra, porque ninguna de las dos dormía con eso, al parecer. A su lado y entrelazada con brazos y piernas, se encontraba Sayaka, durmiendo cómodamente en su pecho, como quien no quiere la cosa. Como si esto que estaba pasando fuera algo totalmente normal. Era seguro que lo había hecho porque los cuerpos desnudos y apegados pueden dar más calor que si están vestidos. Por alguna razón, su mente le trajo el recuerdo que eso sucedía cuando un cuerpo está mojado, pero al parecer, debió utilizar la misma lógica; resolvió, frunciendo el entrecejo, pensativa. Encontró los pijamas a modo de sábanas y fue comprendiendo poco a poco, por qué lo había hecho. Sintió que cuando estuvo a punto de moverse, una mano la tironeó para volver a su posición inicial, casi con un quejido. Intentó ignorar el hecho de sentir a su compañera de forma demasiado íntima y puso los ojos en blanco, bufando incrédulamente, cuando un pensamiento extraño asaltó sus conclusiones.

No lo podía creer.

Claro que no.

No se podía excitar imaginándola desnuda, ¡Con un jodido demonio!

Quiso desasirse del agarre, pero se le imposibilitó un poco, por lo que quedó mirándola un rato, antes de acariciarle el cabello sedoso. Sin dudas, tenía unas facciones preciosas, sus labios rosados apenas rozaban la piel de su pecho, el aliento le enviaba injustamente diferentes sensaciones de frío y calor, hacían trizas su conciencia. Estaba en la misma cama, semidesnuda, junto con la chica que creía odiar hacía dos días. Debería tirarla y gritarle qué demonios creía que hacía, pero esto no le molestaba. Es más. Le estaba agradando, se estaba sintiendo tan a gusto que podría quedarse todo el día así.

Suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que la chica se deshizo, ambos cuerpos habían encontrado la temperatura y Kyoko una terrible incomodidad en su entrepierna. Al final, una vez liberada, salió disparada a darse una ducha de agua fría, intentando recobrarse de semejante asalto a su cuerpo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir semejantes sensaciones. Una vez en la ducha, con el agua helada recorriendo libremente su piel, su mano acarició el cabello y quedó absorta pensando que estaría bonito desayunar algo dulce para olvidar lo que había pasado. Para juntar toda esa extraña calentura y guardarla en un cajón.

Sayaka era su rival de ventas en la editorial.

Sayaka era una cursi niña rica y caprichosa enamorada de un imbécil que no servía para nada y aún estaba resentida con su mejor amiga diciendo y alegando que se lo había "robado".

Sayaka la había despreciado.

Sayaka, Sayaka… Sayaka….

Suspiró.

Desde ya, no podía jamás, ni en un millón de años, verla como algo más.

 **Jamás.**

* * *

Madoka estaba más sonriente que de costumbre y con sus razones. Jamás imaginó que pasar un desayuno con sus mejores amigas podría ser tan divertido. La sonrisa no se le borraba por más que quisiera, incluso cuando vio las órdenes de Mami, que eran una especie de búsqueda del tesoro. Sus risueños ojos vagaron de rostro en rostro, entreteniéndose con Nagisa, Momo y Yuma, mientras las dos mayores buscaban asustar a la pequeña con algún cuento de terror.

Había dormido bien, sin embargo, algunos gritos sugestionaron sus sueños hasta hacerlos una película surrealista de muñecas, con sus amigas llorando en silencio y una canción extraña que perturbaba sus sentidos. Luego, el castillo mutó a una especie de lugar extravagante, donde había un monstruo enorme al que una Mami ataviada con un vestido steampunk, le explicaba que era una bruja que debía matar. Para finalizar, soñó con el fin del mundo, un bicho blanco tétrico al que llamaba Kyubey, que pertenecía a un organismo ancestral y muy evolucionada sin sentimientos y maquiavélico. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba de mejor humor, era de día y el sol estaba brillante y precioso, el malestar se le había pasado. Miró a Homura que estaba bromeando con esa seriedad tan propia de ella con Kyoko y Sayaka estaba prestando atención a la conversación, al lado de una silenciosa, pero ojerosa Mami, quien tomaba su té.

Una canción en gaélico sonaba de fondo. Seguramente era de alguna banda local muy conocida. Madoka sabía un poco de la cultura, porque vivió un tiempo en Estados Unidos y los escoceses e irlandeses fueron unos de los tantos valientes que poblaron esas tierras desoladas sin nada más que esperanzas y sueños.

Luego, prestó atención a la música medieval, como para dar más más crédito a la veracidad de que estaban en un castillo que databa del 1119, que había sido reconstruido y reformado, pero sólo en su estructura, dejando su aire majestuoso de cuando fuese erigido. Sonrió y siguió el compás de la canción con su cabeza. Cerró los ojos e imaginó estar en una corte, con muchas personas, en un reino justo y hermoso, donde no había dolores ni penas, sólo júbilo. Sonrió, perdida en su mundo, olvidando el té y las masitas por un largo rato. Acarició el anillo que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años, alegando que cumpliría todo tipo de deseos y que era mágico. Ese mismo día, conoció a Homura, la mejor amiga que jamás podría pedir en su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que sería de la suerte, si le había tocado la lotería apenas se lo puso para llevarlo a clases? Luego, cuando juntó dinero, compró uno a cada una de sus amigas, llevando los diferentes colores que eran parte de su alma a su entender. Rosa para ella, violeta para Homura, rojo para Kyoko, azul para Sayaka, morado para Momo, verde esmeralda para Yuma, púrpura para Nagisa y verde pino para Hitomi. Se preguntó si a Mami le gustaría llevar uno de color amarillo, ya que los vendían de a dos. Sin dudas, se lo inquiriría cuando estuvieran a solas. Le daba muchas ansias y estaba feliz de que pudiera tener una nueva amiga. Una sonrisa más inocente acarició sus facciones, mientras ahora seguía con el dedo, el compás de la música; aún más absorta en su propia realidad, olvidando a las demás, quienes ya habían dejado de parlotear para observar a la joven, con una sonrisa llena de simpatía. Sin dudas, Madoka era toda una doncella pura de corazón.

No obstante, el quiebre de felicidad fue significativo cuando Tomoe se levantó de la mesa, mirando seriamente a las jovencitas. Sonrió, mirando a un punto fijo de la sala y luego susurró, con una voz muy misteriosa.

-Ahora que hemos terminado de desayunar, quiero decirles qué tipo de actividades tengo planeado para vosotras.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí, intrigadas, como si todo fuera parte de una especie de plan macabro maestro que estuviera concebido para tirar abajo toda la paz que habían logrado con tanto esmero. Después de todo, Kyoko no discutía con Sayaka ni hacía comentarios ácidos, lo cual era un alivio para las demás.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Busquen en sus habitaciones de nueva cuenta. Cada una tendrá una actividad diferente y espero que cumplan esto al pie de la letra. Después de todo, lo más divertido es pasarla bonito, ¿Verdad? –Había algo que a Homura no le agradío de esa sonrisa. Con una mirada significativa, focalizó a Kyoko que aún estaba con la mitad de su tostada en la boca, un poco absorta en las palabras. Tenía que buscar la manera de advertir que nada bueno iba a salir de esta actividad y era probable que a ella le diera otra vez un ataque nervioso si la presionaban de esta manera.

Una vez que se dirigieron a cada una de las habitaciones, fingiendo que estaba marchándose del ala de Sakura y Miki, se detuvo y captó la atención de Sayaka. La llevó aparte, mientras la otra joven iba a buscar la actividad.

-Miki-san. No creo que esté de más decirlo, pero aquí algo raro pasa. Así que deseo que de alguna manera, te mantengas en contacto conmigo. –Le entregó un móvil. Sayaka la miró más perpleja que antes, ya que esa chica no se solía relacionar con ella. –Lo escondí y tengo otro, se lo entregaré a Momo apenas la intercepte. Mantengámonos en contacto. Es obvio que no debes comunicarle esto ni a Tomoe ni a Kyoko. –Dicho lo suyo, decidió apartarse del camino, acariciando su cabello. Homura de verdad podía ser una persona intrigante, de proponérselo.

Una vez que Homura entró a la habitación, Madoka se hallaba sentada en la cama, observando el papel, absorta. Fruncía el entrecejo adorablemente y Homura en su interior suspiró. Al menos algo terrible no les había mandado a hacer o estaría horrorizada.

-¿Qué dice?

-Nos envía al laberinto a buscar aquello que nos haga más feliz. –Madoka la miró un poco alarmada. -¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

A Homura esto no le dio buena impresión. Plisó los labios y le tomó de las manos, cariñosamente, trabando su mirada con la de la joven.

-Quizás se trate de algo tonto que ella pueda considerar que es importante. No te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo? –Le sonrió con calidez, una mueca que sólo le pertenecía a Madoka.

La niña asintió.

-Vamos. –Madoka

Los pasos retumbaban contra las frías paredes de ese castillo que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en una prisión. Se escuchaba la respiración agitada y nerviosa de ambas caminantes, mientras trataban de distraerse observando aquello que les rodeaba. Homura estaba entretenida con uno de los cuadros que pertenecían a Enrique VIII pensando en qué había leído de ese hombre. Seguramente, nada bueno. Luego, por curiosidad, quiso abrir una de las puertas y extrañada, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. A la siguiente habitación, hizo lo mismo. Una y otra puerta, las probó, llamando la atención de su compañera. Madoka la observó extrañada, pero al recibir una sonrisa suave por parte de la chica, optó por relajarse.

Homura entrecerró los ojos y prontamente, cuando menos lo pensó, habían salido del lujoso castillo. Ahora sí, estaban en la boca del laberinto. El cielo estaba oscuro, encapotado, mientras pequeñas y finísimas gotas de agua mojaban su rostro. Madoka se quedó sobrecogida y buscó por todos lados por si había algún paraguas. Para su sorpresa, al no hallar ninguno, suspiró un poco desencantada. Seguramente mañana estarían muy resfriadas y por eso, no podrían participar en ninguna de las actividades. Eran cinco días. Cinco días y ya estaría en su cálido hogar, con su madre y su padre, jugando con Tatsuya. Invitaría a Homura para ver unas películas hasta altas horas de la noche, disfrutando de su compañía, como siempre que se quedaban a solas.

-Háblame... –Pidió Homura, mirando al laberinto, un poco absorta. La notó un poco sobrecogida, así que Madoka abrió la boca para comenzar a distraerla.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en Inglés Antiguo, Homura-chan?

Madoka sintió unas ganas tremendas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué siempre que quería entablar una conversación con Homura, decía tantas tonterías? Se sintió un poco avergonzada de su propia estupidez, pero al ver una mueca simpática en el rostro de porcelana respondiendo, se relajó un poco más.

-¿Te fue mal en el examen, no?

La chica bajó la mirada apesadumbrada y asintió. Escuchó una suave risa y el rosa comenzó a subir por su rostro sin misericordia. No es que Homura se estuviera burlando de ella, simplemente la vio como enternecida de su defecto que no lo veía como algo terrible.

-Tranquila, podremos estar estudiando en algún momento libre, ¿De acuerdo? Arriba ese ánimo que no es el fin del mundo, Madoka. –Otra dulce sonrisa y Madoka ahora sí dio rienda suelta a un sonrojo acusador. Ese cabello oscuro contrastaba tan bonito con la piel suave y los ojos amatistas eran realmente extraños. Volvió a mirar para otro lado, porque algo hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte. Sin embargo, también se mezclaba con un dolor intenso, como si añorara algo perdido en el tiempo. Dolor agridulce. Nostalgia. Melancolía. Suspiró, intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Me… Me parece perfecto.

-Muy bien. –Homura se quedó mirando extrañada la bolsa que había a unos metros de donde estaban paradas. Encontró unas ropas extrañas y una nota que decía que debían ponérselo. Que era de la buena suerte, una especie de protección.

-Kyoko-chan y Sayaka-chan dirían que esto es una tontería ridícula y harían carne asada usando estos vestidos para avivar el fuego. –Susurró Madoka quedamente, haciendo que Homura se echara a reír, permitiéndose un volumen bastante alto. Sin embargo, le hizo caso Miss Perfección, no quería herir susceptibilidades de ningún tipo. Cuando Madoka terminó de colocarse el suyo, por encima de la otra ropa, Homura, con las mejillas ardientes, ayudó a atarlo detrás de la espalda. Ahora sí, creyó que las cosas estarían a punto de tomar otro color. En especial porque las nubes negras habían opacado cualquier posibilidad de un sol que calentara sus huesos. La fría brisa empezó a azotar los cuerpos desprevenidos, antes de que ambas comenzaran a caminar.

Madoka miró a Homura un rato antes de intentar buscar otro tema de conversación, ya que se sentía demasiado raro ese silencio además del viento que parecía un fiel compañero. Sus pies fueron guiándolas con parsimonia, mientras el clima parecía enrarecerse. Homura tocó la hierba crecida que formaba las columnas del laberinto. Enredó sus dedos en las hojas, pensativamente. Tenían que hallar aquello que más las hacía feliz, pero ¿Qué era, específicamente? Un sabor agrio se instaló en su boca, la lengua degustó este con asco. Sabía que había algo siniestro por debajo de los juegos. Sólo habían sido convocadas por parte de la editora para hacer compañía a sus amigas. Por alguna razón, en el rincón de su mente, estaba al tanto que también las involucrarían en estos juegos macabros para inspirar a las escritoras. Al parecer, los manuscritos sobre suspenso y terror de Sayaka habían agradado. Kyoko había escrito una historia de fantasmas, casi al simultáneo. Ambas tenían buenas ideas, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para la editorial ni para los mercados. Seguramente querrían morbo, algo sexual, con una fórmula típica para vender, como el presentar a una adolescente con pocas luces y un chico casi en pintas de superhéroe que encima tenía poderes, era un ser sobrenatural (Ni a los zombis ya los dejan en paz) o provenía de otro planeta. Siempre eso vendía. Pero Sayaka y Kyoko no eran de ese tipo de escritores que se dejan seducir por unos cuantos billetes. Ellas escribían lo que les brotaba del corazón, del alma. Nada de esas estupideces capitalistas.

Y, entonces, con atención, escucharon el acordeón tocando una música parecida a un circo. Como si fueran tan sólo las piezas de algo mayor. Madoka corrió desesperada tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido, pero H0omura se desesperó al notar que así estarían yendo a ciegas. Ese laberinto tenía sólo una posibilidad de salida y si la desperdiciaban, podrían quedarse por siempre perdidas. No había forma de seguir, era enorme. Siguiéndola al instante, capturó la mano de la más joven.

-Tratemos de no perdernos.

-Pero la música… ¿Será un show?-Madoka estaba emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban adorablemente

" _Mas me parece que el show somos nosotras…."_ Pensó con un escalofrío Homura.

Escucharon unas risas y a unas personas hablando despreocupadamente. Como si fuera una especie de tertulia de gente con gran poder adquisitivo. Como si la fiesta estuviera hecha sólo para los reyes y príncipes a quienes erigieron este hermoso castillo. Homura plisó los labios y apretó la mano de Madoka contra su cuerpo. La aludida se ruborizó y la miró sin poder articular palabra. Homura no estaba de humor para hablar. Se la notaba concentrada en algo. Así que le dio el espacio para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos seguramente inconexos. Un suspiro la sorprendió y vio a Homura empalidecer, echándose atrás. Siguiendo con atención la dirección de los ojos amatistas, se chocó con un niño ataviado en ricas ropas antiguas. El chiquillo rubio de ojos claros las miraba atentamente y luego salió corriendo. La música sonaba y sonaba, mientras ahora la lluvia comenzaba también a aparecer. Más niños se sumaron al pequeño y todos las miraron. Luego, salieron corriendo a otro lado del laberinto. Homura estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero algo heló más su sangre.

-¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

El rostro surcado por el horror de Madoka, la sacó del eje.

-¿Tatsuya? ¡Tatsuya! –La chica salió disparada por el gran laberinto, buscando el origen del sonido. Oyó a más personas charlar y luego, otra vez, el grito desgarrador del niño de seis años. Homura miró nerviosa a todos lados, antes de seguir detrás de Madoka, que corría como una desquiciada. Era imposible que también estuvieran en el castillo, después de todo, esto era entre ellas y sus amigas. No había padres. ¿Qué clase de locura era esta? No debía ser real. No debía ser real.

O sí.

Esos niños se veían muy reales. Parecían perdidos, pero también estaban jugando. Algo en su mente le avisó que si no se daban prisa, morirían de hipotermia, ya que no había lugar para resguardarse.

-Madoka, Madoka –Se aferró a esa posibilidad con todas sus ganas. -¡No es real! –La capturó y volteó haca ella. Su corazón se rompió al verla tan preocupada y lastimada. Esto era demasiado. ¿Qué clase de animal jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien tan noble como ella? Homura era consciente que tenía sus pecados, pero su amiga era pura e inocente. No tenía ni una poluta de maldad. Si todo esto era obra de Mami, de verdad, no dudaría en darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. -¡No- es- real!

-Hola, soy Kyubey. ¡Puedo hacer tu deseo realidad! –Se oyó en la lejanía.

Homura tuvo una especie de regresión y frunció el entrecejo. Esta frase por alguna razón se le hacía familiar. Macabramente familiar. Sin embargo, para no perder de vista a Madoka, la siguió, mientras ella corría desesperadamente en ese lugar circular claustrofóbico. En cada curva, codo y rincón que parecía presagiar el final de la tortura psicológica, había una nueva pared. Una y otra vez. Los gritos de Tatsuya se intercalaban con la música de fondo. Y de golpe, Homura separó otra vez, mirando alrededor, horrorizada.

-¡ME DUELE, ONEE-CHAAAAAAAN!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó Homura con una frustración creciente. El agua ya había empapado la primera capa de ropa y piel empezó a congelarse poco a poco. Madoka seguía corriendo, sin parar. confundía con el vendaval, pero conocía a su amiga. Lloraba sin poder remediarlo, mientras trataba de encontrar la fuente de aquello que empezaba a enloquecerlas. ¿Acaso se había confundido y todo esto era real?

-Hola, soy Kyubey. ¡Puedo hacer tu deseo realidad!

Otra vez esa maldita voz dulzona. Parecía de un niño o una niña pequeña. Seguramente es de ese tipo de personas que crees que son ángeles reencarnados pero no son más lobos podridos en piel de cordero. No sabía por qué, pero le entraron unas enormes urgencias de molerlo o molerla a golpes. Le juraba que lo disfrutaría. Como si fuera poco, Homura, no supo cuándo, perdió de vista a Madoka. La buscó con los ojos, abriéndolos de puro terror. Gritó su nombre. Los latidos erráticos de su corazón se desbocaron aún más. No es que le daba pánico quedarse sola, sino que Madoka era capaz de confiar en el diablo porque no sabría cómo distinguirlo. Se paró mirando a todos lados, desesperada y luego volvió a correr, tratando de localizar los pasos o su respiración. Mentalmente, se distrajo con idea de matar a Kyubey de mil y un maneras, para no pensar en que Madoka de verdad podía estar en verdadero peligro. Otra vez esa música en forma de vals, ese acordeón horrendo, esos violines, ese contrabajo. De nueva cuenta, las voces de personas que no lograba identificar. El pesar crecía en su pecho y poco a poco intentaba instalarse en forma de llanto, pero Homura no lo permitió. Con su vida, que no dejaría que los sentimientos tomaran partido de su razón. Ella era pragmática. Debía serlo. La entrenaron y criaron para no caer en esas tretas. Los sonidos esta vez, sonaban hiriéndole los tímpanos. Tatsuya no dejaba de gritar que lo rescataran. La música no paraba un momento, como si quisiera meterse en su inconsciente.

Campanadas.

Una, dos, tres…

Silencio

Campanadas.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

Silencio

Campanadas

Siete, ocho, nueve

Un grito nuevo, Tatsuya reclamando a su hermana

Tres campanadas más

Diez, once, doce…

Ya eran las doce del mediodía.

Mientras tanto, mientras la tormenta crecía, mientras su desesperación estaba a tope, Homura se fue topando con los niños de nueva cuenta. Homura no podía hablarles. Ellos no comprendían o se hacían los desentendidos. Sólo corrían, libremente de un lado a otro, al compás de una música realmente desquiciante. Juró nunca más pisar un maldito circo el resto de su vida. Y entonces, en medio de la velocidad por la carrera en hallar a Madoka, en uno de los costados del laberinto, sus ojos se toparon con dos figuras que la dejaron espantada.

Eran dos niños. Debían tener aproximadamente doce y nueve años. De cabello tirando a rojizo, ojos claros, piel pálida. La inocencia se notaba en ambos pequeños. La miraban pero sus ojos se notaban vacíos de toda emoción. Homura pudo notar en ambos semblantes, la desesperación de querer escapar, la tristeza y la soledad a la que fueron injustamente metidos a la fuerza por un tío enceguecido de poder. También recordó leer que habían encontrado cuerpos de dos pequeños encerrados en una habitación, pero nunca se supo a quiénes pertenecieron los restos. Tanto dolor. Tanto odio. ¿Era probable que el tío los hubiera dejado ahí y para cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron, murieron por las condiciones climáticas y de inanición?

Pobres chiquillos.

¡Pobres Príncipes de la Torre!

Parecieron reconocerla, porque uno de ambos, se acercó a hablarle. Su hermano, lo tomó de la mano, para resguardarlo, pero Homura se abalanzó al chico, intentando capturarlo. El horror se intensificó cuando los dedos lograron tocar la ropa del que parecía más pequeño. No era un fantasma. Respiraba. Estaba helado. Pero respiraba. Tenía vida. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde su extrañísima desaparición?

 _-¡Edward, close attention…!_

-Who are you? –Gritó Homura, desesperada zamarreándolo con fuerzas. -Who the Hell are you? ¿Puedes entenderme? ANSWER ME! WHERE IS MADOKA?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¡DIOS! –Se apartó cuando notó que el niño estaba más asustado que ella, tomándose de la frente.

-Puedo hablar con vuestra merced, si desea. –Susurró tímidamente el mayor, tomando en brazos a su hermano. –Mi nombre es Richard. –Hizo una reverencia cortés. –Se nos agota el tiempo. –Miró a su hermano. –Sólo podemos decir lo siguiente:

" _Hell is empty_

 _And all the devils_

 _Are here" (1)_

Ahora Edward, recobrado del momento extraño, dio un paso adelante.

" _Have more_

 _Than you show,_

 _And speak less_

 _Than you know" (2)_

Richard finalmente volvió a hacer su aparición. Sonreía y trataba de recitar otro verso de un exitosísimo dramaturgo inglés.

" _There's no darknes_

 _But ignorance" (3)_

La suave y delicada voz del más joven de los nobles hizo su aparición, ahora, señalando con la mano, el lugar indicado donde seguramente, estaría Madoka,.

" _My heart is ever at your service!"_ _(4)_

Dijeron ambos al unísono, saludaron y cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo tempestuoso, distrayéndola momentáneamente, sus cuerpos desaparecieron.

Homura se quedó mirando hacia la nada, pasmada. Corrió desesperada, intentando seguirlas indicaciones, por medio de los enigmas y acertijos que habían aprendido de Shakespeare, seguramente, oyéndolo de más visitantes nobles en el castillo. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, en medio de las cuatro columnas verdosas columnas, se quedó petrificada al encontrar a Madoka. La música había parado de sonar. Tatsuya ya no pedía más rescate. Tan sólo se encontraba la menuda figura de la jovencita, en la cúspide de la gruta. ¿Cómo había logrado terminar ahí? No quiso responderse. Después de todo, había tenido un encuentro paranormal con unos príncipes que habían fallecido hacía siglos. Sacudió su cabeza y olvidó que la lluvia hacía resbaladizas las piedras. Frustrada y logrando que las lágrimas ahora sí salieran de sus ojos, trepó hasta capturar el cuerpo liviano de la chica.

-Homura-chan… Es todo mentira… -La escuchó susurrar entre sueños, aún sumida en el shock. –Homura…Tatsuya no está aquí…. No está… No está… Homura…Homura…

Homura la abrazó y con cuidado, intentó descender por donde se trepó. Cuando llegó al piso, siguió caminando, ignorando el escozor que empezaba a aparecer debajo de sus uñas. No quiso ver sus manos sangrantes. Se había aferrado a las rocas con más fuerza de la normal, doblándolas hacia arriba. Estaba helada, si no fuera por esas ropas ridículas, hubieran muerto de hipotermia al instante, porque ahora estaba a punto de helar. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo salir, empezó a correr sin sentido alguno, pero siempre siguiendo la indicación muda del príncipe muerto. Cuando menos lo pudo imaginar, estaba fuera de ese horrendo laberinto. Respiró, sus pulmones se llenaron de agua de lluvia pero no le molestó. Corrió desesperada con las últimas fuerzas hasta el castillo, desplomándose con Madoka en brazos, cansada del sobre esfuerzo físico. Sin embargo, otra vez se obligó a salir, haciendo gala de una fuerza descomunal. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando que su corazón comenzaba a hacer latidos extraños. No le asustaba. Sólo le importaba volver al hospital por su afección cardíaca. Sólo se preocupaba de que Madoka estuviera viva, que no se fuera por culpa de un juego para locos masoquistas o por su completa estupidez y autoconfianza. Homura mentalmente se reprochaba en lo que duró el recorrido hasta el lugar deseado. Una vez que llegó al ala correspondiente del castillo, dando una patada a cada una las puertas, abrió la llave del agua caliente de la bañera. Desnudó sin ningún tipo de prejuicio a Madoka y la metió ahí, con la esperanza que recuperara la temperatura corporal. Los labios morados y las profundas ojeras, además de la suave y casi inexistente respiración, le hicieron temer lo peor. No sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba serenarse. Necesitaba pensar… Pero no había tiempo. Ahora sí, casi no importándole nada, se quitó las prendas y las tiró en el piso, antes de meterse en la bañera. La piel recibió el calor del agua con dolor. Los dedos le dolían. Los huesos parecían estar congelados. Sin embargo, se acercó preocupada a la joven. Le acarició los cabellos que ahora estaban calientes, luego la mejilla… La respiración ahora era regular y su rostro comenzaba a tomar color. Absorta, admirando ahora a una dormida pero saludable Madoka, besó la frente de la menor, acariciando inconsciente su labio inferior. Un sonrojo (O así le pareció), inundó sus mejillas y se apartó rápidamente, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. No es que fuera malo, sólo que… Sólo que jamás había hecho algo así por alguien. Ni tampoco se había dejado manipular de esa manera por los sentimientos.

Tampoco es que sus fuerzas le permitieran seguir analizando la situación. Su cuerpo pasaba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, el corazón latía irregular, no por los nervios, sino por el sobresfuerzo y por el frío al que se había sometido. Su salud era tan frágil como casi inexistente, lo que había hecho, era de locos. Pero no importaba.

Ver a Madoka bien, era suficiente como para hacer el más loco de los sacrificios.

-Gracias, Richard, gracias Edward… Gracias… -Susurró en el limbo que uno entra antes de llegar al sueño. Los ojos se dieron vuelta automáticamente, mientras respiraba acompasada. Recostada contra el otro lado de la antigua bañera y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se dedicó a observar a Madoka, una vez más, antes de echar hacia atrás su cabeza, rendida. Un vaho blanco salió de su boca y luego cerró los ojos.

Ahora supo lo que Sayaka había sentido al tener a Kyoko en una situación tan delicada.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

" _Nos envía al laberinto a buscar aquello que nos haga más feliz…"_

¿Conque planeaba jugar sucio y con sus sentimientos más escondidos?

No sabía con quién se había metido.

Después de todo, Homura no era la inocente hija de una impecable familia japonesa. Su pasado familiar estaba sucio de trabajos y negocios turbios. Ella era una princesa, futura heredera de la más alta alcurnia entre los yakuzas.

El juego apenas acababa de comenzar.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS**

* * *

 **NdeA:** *El tema utilizado es _Tiptoe through the tulips_ de Tiny Tim. forma parte delSoundtrack del film _La noche del demonio_ de James Wan

* * *

 **Frases de William Shakespeare:**

 _(1) "Hell is empty_

 _And all the devils_

 _Are here"_

(El Infierno está vacío y todos los demonios están aquí)

 **[The Tempest]**

 _(2) "Have more_

 _Than you show,_

 _And speak less_

 _Than you know"_

 _(Ten más de lo que muestras y habla menos de lo que sepas)_

 **[King Lear]**

 _(3) "There's no darkness_

 _But ignorance"_

 _(No hay oscuridad sino ignorancia)_

 **[No fear]**

 _(4) "My heart is ever at your service!"_

(¡Mi corazón está siempre a tu servicio!)

 **[Timon of Athens]**

* * *

 **¡MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER COLGADO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ANTES! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, este capítulo fue hermoso de escribir, espero realmente puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Aprendí muchas cosas más sobre los castillos ingleses y sus leyendas, por un documental de la BBC y creí que hacer alusión a estos gemelos, era necesario. Pobrecitos, la verdad que no se "sabe" qué habrá pasado.**

 **¡En fin!**

 **En poco, estaré subiendo el tercero, para queel 31-10-16, el último capítulo llegue a término.**

 **¡Por más KyoSaya, MadoHomu y MamiNagi! (Además del KyoMami)**

 **Poco a poco, se responderán las preguntas, lo prometo.**


	3. Día Tres

**Disclaimer: PMMM no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera...**

* * *

 **DÍA TRES**

Madoka despertó asustada en la cama, pero luego suspiró, mirando el cielo raso. A su lado, se encontraba Homura, dormitando profundamente. Sonrió y acarició las puntas del cabello desatado y desparramado por la almohada, con dulzura.

¿Qué hora debía ser? Quizás habían dormido casi seis horas, pero su cuerpo aún seguía estando cansado. Sin embargo, sus entrañas pedían atención, así que decidió hacer algo para calmar las ansias de comer algo delicioso. Miró otra vez el techo decorado, preocupada.

Todo lo que había pasado en el laberinto parecía ser sacado de un cuento de terror. Mientras Homura estaba buscándola, se encontró con que lo único que tenía esperándola era la nada misma, en el medio del laberinto. Sólo la entrada a una gruta de aspecto tétrico.

Dejó al instante de escuchar a su hermano y no supo nada más de la música. Era como si el hechizo se hubiera roto en un santiamén. O podía ser que en realidad, sólo funcionara la música mientras se estuviera recorriendo el laberinto. Pero ¿De dónde habían sacado esos gritos de su hermano? ¿Con qué propósito? No quería pensar más en el tema. La cosa principal era que todo era mentira y podía sobrevivir sin encontrar la explicación racional al tema.

Extrañaba a sus padres y a Tatsuya que debía estar de seguro mirando sus caricaturas favoritas, mientras tomaba té, antes de que Junko lo obligase a hacer su tarea.

Pero al menos, tenía a Homura ¿Verdad? Peor sería estar sola.

La miró y suspiró, otra vez con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Los limpió y acarició el cabello de la chica que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Gracias por buscarme… Homura-chan… -Susurró, antes de besar su mejilla. Un rojo se apoderó del rostro, pero no se contentó con ello. Simplemente, creía que un pequeño beso, no era suficiente, por lo que, aprovechando que se había puesto boca arriba, acarició los labios de la joven, cariñosa. Lamió los suyos, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor e inspiró aire, antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse del todo al rostro de la chica.

Fue tan sólo una suave caricia.

Un suspiro.

Se apartó de golpe, el mundo dándole vueltas.

Atontada, se levantó de la cama, buscando un poco más de abrigo, antes de salir disparada a la cocina del castillo, con la esperanza de conseguir algo para comer. Le llevaría una porción de lo que fuera a Homura, la premisa era mantener calientes y llenos sus estómagos.

En el fondo de su mente, se sintió un poco culpable. No era la primera vez que besaba a esa chica en los labios mientras dormía. La primera ocasión, había sido dos meses luego de conocerse. Por casualidad, ese día llovía y la invitó a su casa. Vieron películas, Homura se durmió y Madoka no resistió la necesidad de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba. En ese momento, Homura solía ser tierna, torpe y adorable, creía que ningún orden era prioritario, porque era un poco de cada cosa. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara, apenas su mirada se centraba en el rostro. Adoraba molestarla sólo porque se ponía roja. Con ella, los papales se encontraban totalmente invertidos, pero eso no importaba. Recordaba, hasta la fecha, que su primer y único amor había sido Sayaka.

¡Oh! ¡Era como un caballero con armadura brillante! Ella, tan varonil, fuerte, defensora. Era cálida y siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. La protegía de cualquier chico tonto que fuera a lastimarla. Pero luego, la realidad chocó en su cara. Sayaka era una chica que le gustaban los hicos. Estaba muy enamorada de Kamijou Kyosuke, alguien a quien no juzgaba mal, ya que Sayaka era de admirar las destrezas de los demás y más si tenían que ver con la música. Decidió rendirse y verla sólo como una gran amiga. Aunque le doliera el alma.

Luego, cuando crecieron y Homura se apareció en su camino, obviamente, su complejo de Edipo se trasladó de manera automática hacia esta estudiante de intercambio. Era todo lo contrario, en el inicio, a Sayaka, pero eso le hacía sentir que podía protegerla. Era algo que le encantaba hacer. Era capaz de ir a patear el trasero de cualquiera si se metían con su "Homura-chan". Pero luego, la adolescencia y las hormonas, además de una enfermedad incurable en el corazón, hicieron que Homura madurara de golpe. Cuando volvió a presentarse en la escuela, no llevaba anteojos y lejos estaban los moños y trenzas. Sin embargo, aún mantenía intacta esa sonrisa y carácter afable con ella. Era un rostro que sólo se lo reservada, por lo que, ahora Madoka volvía a ser la protegida. No le molestaba intercambiar los roles con Homura. No le importaba si Homura fuera heterosexual. Ella siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar el qué. Como amiga, como hermana, lo que Homura deseara, estaría ahí. Le perdonaría las peores injurias y nunca aminoraría su amor hacia ella.

Suspiró y luego siguió caminando hasta hallar el lugar en cuestión. Estaba prohibido investigar el castillo, pero Homura la retó a hacerlo, mitad en juego y mitad por precaución. Conocía a esa chica, sabía que no se fiaba para nada en Mami. Aunque Mami se había presentado como alguien cálido pero a la vez distante, Madoka enseguida pudo leer en esos ojos dorados, lo mucho que deseaba tener compañía. Así que, mientras estaban totalmente ignorantes de lo que sucedía con Kyoko, Homura y ella, estaban investigando todo lo que pudieron el castillo, cerca de los alrededores de la cocina y las habitaciones que pudieron pertenecer a Enrique VIII. Algo que también le llamó la atención y le dio un poco de mala espina fue que al otro día del recorrido, las puertas estuvieran cerradas con llave, como si estuvieran resguardando un secreto. Hasta lo que habían visto, el castillo se presentaba como algo opulento y hermoso, nada siniestro. Pero estar encerradas en unas pocas habitaciones, le hacía sentir algo de claustrofobia. Cualquiera lo sentiría así, Madoka estaba segura de esto. Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a Homura y por eso mismo, decidió cerrar la boca al respecto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo en el laberinto, era una trampa y decidió volver a buscar a Homura, a quien había perdido de vista, se desesperó. Por alguna razón, creyó que al trepar arriba de la entrada de la gruta, podría verla, pero no fue así, logrando que la desesperación creciera a niveles insospechados. Estaba traumada. ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que estar pasándoles? ¿Acaso de verdad esta actividad era sólo para inspirar a sus amigas? ¿No parecía todo esto una cruel y descorazonada trampa? Ella no creía en lo peor de las personas. Pero cuando no encontró a Homura, sus huesos empezaron a helarse, sus extremidades a congelarse, todo empezó a caer en fichas verticales, encajándose unas con otras. Y con ello, los deseos de no seguir viva. Jugar con su mente de esa manera, haciéndole creer que su hermano estaba en peligro, despertando el temor de su compañera. ¡Nada de esto tenía sentido, si no era para propósito cruel! Se sintió como una rata de laboratorio al que le dan mil y unas pruebas para medir su capacidad de resolución de problemas. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Sólo porque Homura se encontraba a su lado. De otra forma, la cosa sería inútil y no hubiera tenido la fortaleza para localizar la salida. Al despertar, se encontró en la habitación, envuelta entre mantas y su pijama. Tenía el cabello seco, estaba calentita entre las sábanas. Y al lado, se hallaba Homura, durmiendo apaciblemente. Suspiró, antes de caminar directo al lugar en cuestión, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En la heladera de la cocina, luego de infiltrarse, se encontró con una sopa caliente de calabaza. Tomó dos recipientes y los llenó, junto con un delicioso jugo de naranja exprimido. Lo llevó con cuidado a la habitación. Se sorprendió al verla sentada en la cama, un poco absorta y asustada.

-¡Madoka! –Susurró la joven, yendo a abrazarla casi con consternación. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a buscar comida, Homura-chan… -La más joven sonrió con timidez, antes de dejarse llevar por el perfume que desprendía su cabello. Luego, notó con horror que tenía cada uno de los dígitos vendados cuidadosamente. -¡HOMURA-CHAN, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?!

-Eh? ¡No! No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Déjame ver tus dedos. Por favor…

-De verdad…

Las rocas… Las rocas habían dañado sus hermosas manos. Homura tenía una grave afección en el corazón y sin embargo seguramente, había corrido grandes distancias para llegar a la habitación. Madoka se llevó las manos a la boca, para ahogar un quejido de puro dolor.

-Homura-chan…

La adolescente, suspiró y se desenvolvió las manos, a la par que Madoka rompió a llorar. Ahora era el turno de la otra chica en apretujarla contra su pecho, tratando de calmarla. Madoka temblaba bajo el otro cuerpo, preocupada y sin control. Dejó la comida hirviendo de lado y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el rostro de porcelana, mirándola con adoración, acunándolo, sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

-Es…Estoy… Bien.

 _Hazlo ahora. ¿A qué esperas?_

-Homura-chan… Te amo. –Dijo sin más, antes de besarla oficialmente.

La aludida abrió enormes los ojos, sorprendida por toda la situación. Nunca había imaginado en su vida que Madoka tuviera o albergara un sentimiento más que de amistad. Siempre estaban codo a codo luchando, siempre la protegía por el sentimiento de puro agradecimiento por los años que Madoka estuvo para ayudarla y cuidarla, siempre mostrando una sonrisa enorme, incluso en la peor adversidad. Homura pasó de admirarla a enamorarse. Pero sabía que ese amor profundo podría no ser mutuo. No estaba al tanto de todos los sentimientos de Madoka, porque ella era muy callada con respecto a ese tema, además de dejar en claro que la aceptaría si le gustaran las chicas. Ni siquiera seguramente, se lo había comentado a Sayaka, quizás porque la tonta estaba en su momento ciega por Kamijou y no notó lo mucho que le dolieron esas palabras frívolas y prejuiciosas. Se sentía agradecida, alucinada... Pero Madoka quería una respuesta, así que, como pudo, con sus brazos, la apretujó contra su cuerpo, antes de responder el beso, con el pecho palpitando feliz.

* * *

Momo se encontraba en el vestíbulo del castillo enorme, junto a una Yuma temblorosa. Sin dudas, habían tenido una experiencia extraña. No era la primera vez que escuchaban ese tipo de música y algo horrendo sucedía al simultáneo. Cada vez que escuchaban un sonido musical, parecía el preludio de una desgracia inminente. Limpió el rostro de Yuma cubierto por las lágrimas y le dio un abrazo, acobijándola en sus esbeltos brazos. Yuma suspiró y se quedó quieta, pretendiendo no existir.

Como cuando sus padres peleaban. Recordaba como si fuera el día de ayer que, si decía o hacía algo, eran capaz de golpearla y hacerle sentir de verdad las consecuencias por interferir en la riña de los adultos. Poco a poco recordó que Momo no era como sus padres y que la había salvado de una regresión, rozando peligrosamente con la locura cuando los vio vueltos a la vida.

Sucedió en el hall de la sala de espejos. La carta decía que se enfrentarían con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Yuma se rio cuando Momo hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro y luego dijo que si a eso se refería a que le había robado un par de galletas a Kyoko, estaba más que gustosa en recibirlas. Pero aun así, nunca dejaría de decir que su hermana era una glotona sin causa y que era casi injusto que tuviera cuerpo de modelo, con todo lo que ingería.

Luego, en medio de charlas y bromas risueñas, fueron directamente al salón de fiestas, que estaba en el centro del castillo. El mapa que les habían entregado, tenía una puerta secreta al que se accedía de manera inmediata. Una vez en el enorme vestíbulo, se maravillaron de los lujos que había y los grandes espejos que se hallaban allí.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! –Gritó la señorita Sakura, corriendo de punta a punta por el hall antes de dar vueltas, riendo al techo, que tenía hermosas pinturas barrocas. -¡YUMA, YUMA, MIRA ESTOOOOO!

La jovencita se acercó curiosamente y quedó sin aliento, mirando como idiota las hermosas pinturas, el juego de claroscuros y la las escenas religiosas que deseaban impregnar los mismos artistas. Todo parecía la más absoluta de las perfecciones. Yuma era muy fanática del arte, le daban escalofrío sal ver cosas bellas y llegaban a emocionarla hasta las lágrimas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrar las columnas pegadas en la pared, también con todo un trabajo imbricado de detalles en oro rojo, con clara alusión a las bellas que se encontraban en el Partenón. El exquisito gusto le hizo volver a sonreír y abrazó a la chica que tenía a su lado, feliz.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! –La pelirroja se rio tontamente, antes de hacer otras volteretas por todo el vestíbulo, jugando con los pliegues de su falda, como si estuviera haciendo una danza a la Madre Natura. Yuma lo festejó, riéndose en voz alta, antes de ponerse a hacer lo mismo, sin despegar la vista de la fiesta artística que tenía sobre ella. En algún momento, decidió tararear una canción, por lo que Momo se inclinó, cordial y sonriente para tomarle la mano y bailar un vals entre risas. Como Yuma no entendía de esas cosas, le enseñó los pasos básicos, con paciencia. Un par de veces, la pisó pero Momo, como siempre, le acarició el cabello y le dijo que no se preocupara. La música que habían compuesto ambas, mentalmente, siguiendo el compás, fue interrumpida por una canción que sonó entre las paredes de madera, haciendo vibrar leve los espejos a cada golpeo que marcara el ritmo. Era una melodía alegre y bonita, por lo que Momo empezó a moverse con más prontitud, antes de que la canción declinara en algo sospechosamente oscuro. Yuma frunció el entrecejo, un poco confundida y la canción terminó. Luego, otra canción, que no era un vals. Le hacía recordar por alguna razón, a mundos extraños y laberintos llenos de cosas feas, como una pesadilla de dolores sin fin. Al terminar las notas, una cantante de ópera les llamó la atención. De nuevo, el sonido de pura desesperación las hacía mirarse preocupadas entre ellas, como si alguien de verdad estuviera sufriendo. Yuma sea ferró a la espalda dela joven compañera y como era el ritmo que anteriormente jugaban a bailar, siguieron la música. Maravillada por la soltura con la que se movía la joven, le siguió el juego, con una sonrisa. Una voltereta. Los espejos jugaban un bonito diseño con ellas; mostrando una y otra vez copias de ambas bailando, Momo se apretó el pecho en algún momento, sonriendo extrañada, pero luego volvió a la marcha con la danza.

Y, distraídas como estaban, sin previo Yuma pudo atisbar una sombra que le heló el corazón. Luego se fijó en el reflejo de los vidrios y no se encontraban. No se reflejaban, así que era imposible que los pudiera haber visto antes. ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Puede una persona no reflejarse? Claro, recordó algo muy serio sobre ese tipo de gente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó de las manos a Momo, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. No le agradaba. El salón era enorme, pero había olvidado cuál de todos esos espejos eran los que podían ser la puerta de la salida. Momo no comprendía demasiado lo que quería decirle Yuma entre balbuceos. Su piel cetrina seguramente quería comunicar algo que tuviera un poco de sentido común, pero ella estaba aún demasiado absorta admirando la belleza del salón.

 _Crack._

Ahí es cuando los ojos de Momo se ajustaron a la nueva se mi penumbra que las rodeaba. La luz se había apagado como por arte de magia y sólo podía sentir la respiración agitada de su compañera. Luego, oyó el movimiento de unas ropas, de alguien que estaba apenas unos metros. La música había dejado de sonar, lo cual era extraño. Ya no había composiciones de vals vieneses, simplemente el mismo silencio desgarrador. Quiso ahogar un grito cuando sintió la fría respiración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera detrás. Yuma la tironeó tan fuerte que casi cayeron ambas al piso. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban más en estado de alerta, siguieron buscando entre la penumbra, por si encontraban el camino de la salida.

Momo entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos con los de Yuma y empezó a moverse por toda la habitación vidriosa. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien las observaba, pero no estaba segura. Sólo podía percibir que la chica a su lado temblaba descontroladamente. Y entonces, escuchó un susurro por parte de ella, dejándola helada.

-Son ellos, son ellos.

-¿Yuma?

-Son ellos…

-¿Quiénes? –Momo acercó su oído a la boca de Yuma, escuchando con atención.

-Mis padres.

Momo sintió que sus extremidades se quedaban estáticas, como si fuera la posición natural de las cosas. Luego reprimió un escalofrío, intentando bromear que dejara de fingir, que esto no podía ser verdad. Y entonces, cuando sin querer, sus mejillas se rozaron, sintió humedad de unas lágrimas que se desprendían de los ojos zafiros. Yuma temblaba en su lugar y estaba temblando muerta de terror.

-¿Qué pasa? –La tomó de los hombros.

No respondió.

Tanteando en la oscuridad, buscó por la base del hombro para ver si tenía algo. Sintió que la chica ladeaba su cabeza, como si estuviera en trance y aceptara las demandas de alguien. Sakura rápidamente buscó el origen de aquello que la hacía actuar tan raramente y reprimió un grito, cuando sintió unos filosos colmillos contra la piel de su compañera. Con fuerza, la tironeó contra ella, abrazándola protectora. Luego, tanteó la zona y sintió con los dedos, que había algo espeso y húmedo. Parecía…

 _Sangre._

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Déjame aquí, por favor. Entendí lo que quieren… Mis padres desean que esté con ellos.

-¡No es posible! –Momo gritó, desesperada.

-¿Cómo no va a ser cierto? Si están aquí, mira.

 _Crack._

Las luces se encendieron estridentes, hiriendo los ojos de la pelirroja. Luego, una vez adaptada a la claridad, se dio cuenta que su compañera tenía una extraña expresión y notó que sobre la blanquecina piel, gotitas de sangre resbalaban hasta el escote de su blusa. Trató de acercarse, pero una sonrisa maquiavélica se cruzó en esas facciones, antes de apartarla y tirarla al suelo.

-¡YUMA! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¿No lo ves?

Al alzar la mirada, notó aquello que había perdido de vista. No lo vio reflejado en los espejos, ni tampoco pudo haberlo percibido si sólo se fijaba en ella. De la garganta, un suave quejido brotó, mientras Momo se arrodilló al piso, preocupada. Trató de limpiarse la ropa y se incorporó para enfrentar a dos personas que la chica había visto en un par de periódicos. Ella sabía el pasado y lo maldita que estaba la familia Chitose. Yuma tenía apenas once o doce años cuando Kyoko la llevó a su casa, luego de verla vagar por las calles, perdida. Al principio, le pareció extraño, pero la niña era adorable, así que rápidamente ayudó a su hermana para darle todo lo que necesitaba. Luego, cuando servicios sociales y protección al menor, contactaron con la familia Sakura, se enteraron de que los padres eran unas personas que estaban involucradas en situaciones misteriosas y no se descartaba el hecho de que practicaban magia negra. Le hicieron mil y unas pruebas psicológicas a Yuma para ver si estaba bien, y era cierto, la chica no tenía ningún tipo de traumas ni psicopatologías. Al contrario, era tan pura como una pequeña perla recién encontrada en la concha que la generó. Por medio de una pelea con sus padres, al final lograron hacerse de la niña que les dio tantas alegrías.

Se habían prometido jamás revelar el pasado real de la familia Chitose a la chica. Por temas de seguridad, todo lo relacionado con ellos, quedó guardado bajo siete llaves, coimeando a los jueces y cambiando el nombre del caso para que nunca más volviera a salir a la luz. No podía decirle la verdad. Esto significaría dar la razón a las habladurías de que los Sakura solían ser un poco manipuladores para guardar las apariencias. A pesar de que el deseo original era algo honesto y bueno, la situación por la que estaban pasando ahora mismo con los padres de la niña, no era nor….

Su cerebro pareció activarse de golpe, reprimiendo un escalofrío:

No se reflejaban en espejos

Yuma tenía sangre en el cuello.

Y en ese mismo momento, Momo abrió enormemente los ojos, porque sabía qué podía ser todo esto… No había coherencia en toda esta situación. Parecía un cuento retorcido de los Hermanos Grimm. Un hermoso castillo que lleva una gran maldición. Personas que terminan perturbadas y luego cometen suicidio colectivo. Un escalofrío inundó su cuerpo. Un fantasma de algún pasado remoto, le recordó los últimos momentos antes de dejar este mundo. Claramente, era un momento de locura, un hacha, un padre enloquecido y una madre sumisa… Tuvo varias pesadillas que rondaban en algo parecido, pero siempre las descartó, alegando que había comido demasiado en la cena. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, Yuma…

Tenía que hacer algo pronto o lo terminarían lamentando. ¿Cómo podía defenderse? No tenían nada que pudiera protegerlas salvo… Oh, sí, lo tenía ahí. Pensó que la idea sería ridícula, pero no la descartó, así que, abriendo el escote de su blusa, retiró el crucifijo, enfrentando a las dos personas que estaban detrás de la niña, que parecía en trance.

-Yuma, vámonos. –Dijo firmemente.

-No. Ellos me necesitan aquí. –La chica clavó los pies en la tierra, sin ningún tipo de tribulaciones, trabando su mirada en la de ella, desafiante. Respiraba agitada y los ojos rápidamente estaban mutando a un rojo extraño. ¿Podía ser que…?

-NOS VAMOS. –Momo la tironeó de golpe, casi apretándola con su cuerpo, sin dejarla respirar. Yuma gritó con fuerza, desesperada por liberarse y los adultos rápido las rodearon, con una sonrisa un tanto grotesca. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y otra vez, como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, las luces, volvieron a apagarse.

Otra vez alarmada, Momo se quedó distinguiendo a la oscuridad, lado a lado. Un escalofrío inundó su cuerpo, mientras Yuma intentaba liberarse a toda costa. La apretujó contra su cuerpo e inmovilizó, aprovechando la estatura que poseía. Pero su equilibrio fue derrotado cuando Yuma le pateó los tobillos. Apoyada en el piso y arrodillada, se quedó mirándola en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y antes de que pudiera defenderse, le tomó las manos con una sola, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza. Acto seguido, el crucifijo se perdió en la oscuridad. La chica, se sentó sobre las piernas y luego, se movió hasta el vientre bajo. Sin dejar de respirar agitada, ladeó su cabeza y sintió algo suave en su cuello. Un escalofrío la volvió a sobresaltar, cuando sintió unos suaves besos por su barbilla, descendiendo por el cuello, mientras el cuerpo de la joven se movía insistente contra el suyo, buscando darle placer. Y entonces, la mente se le desconectó del cuerpo, ahogada en la delicia que le estaba proporcionando. La luz apagada ayudaba a que la situación se volviera enfermizamente íntima. Abrazó al cuerpo que estaba sobre ella con las piernas, abandonándose en las sensaciones y buscó insistentemente corresponderle.

 _Despierta. Ayuda a Yuma y váyanse._

"No… Esto está demasiado bien…"

 _Los padres de Yuma están muertos. Es imposible que sigan vivos._

"A quien quiero es a Yuma, esos locos me dan igual…"

 _Yuma terminará como ellos si sigues aquí._

"Pero…"

 _¡DESPIERTA!_

Momo gimió de pura sorpresa los ojos cuando alguien extraño se había inclinado hacia uno de los brazos y comenzaba a besarlo antes de acariciar la piel con los dientes. Unas puntas dolorosas empezaron a rasgarla y su cerebro fue lo suficientemente atento como para comprender que esto no era normal. Se trató de debatir, los besos de Yuma se encontraban ahora en su pecho, haciendo un lugar en la ropa, mientras la mano suelta, se localizaba acariciando el otro. Con una fuerza descomunal, tiró a la joven de su cuerpo, para desasirse de aquella boca que estaba intentando herir las venas de su muñeca. Siquiera sin vestirse, tomó a Yuma otra vez entre sus brazos. La chica, se debatía sin siquiera decir una sola palabra y un grito de furia retumbó entre los espejos. Era por eso, que esta zona estaba oculta. No entraba ni un rayo de sol, así que, era posible que aquí fuera donde ellos cometían sus cacerías humanas.

Siempre se preguntó cómo era que los cuerpos de los padres de Yuma no se hallaban en el hogar que estaba reducido a cenizas. Era un cuestionamiento que la torturaba una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas comenzaron a hacerse más evidentes, apretó los dientes, un poco frustrada. Yuma, mordiendo fuertemente la mano de Momo se soltó de la chica, quien terminó lanzando un gemido de puro dolor. Momo intentó correr a una de las puertas, casi llorando por la herida que le había propinado, sin siquiera vestirse adecuadamente. En el momento que sintió una mano aferrarse por la cintura, se tensó.

-Lo siento mucho… Momo-chan…

La joven largó el llanto que venía aguantándose. El nudo de su garganta parecía reacio a deshacerse. Sus manos al final encontraron la pared, a la vez que las de Yuma viajaban por su cuerpo, libremente. Trataba de golpear el vidrio, buscando activar la correcta. Si escuchaba el sonido, estaría salvada, pero parecía que esto no iba a suceder. Cerró los ojos al sentir que las caricias se volvían a la zona más íntima. No quería esto, realmente tenía miedo, los padres de Yuma no eran humanos y ya no había forma de defenderse. Ni de ellos, ni de esa persona que quería tanto.

Un halo de negatividad comenzó a envolverla, dejándose llevar por las comandas de su compañera. Se apoyó contra el vidrio y dejó que las manos de la joven siguieran estimulando la carne, abandonando la moral y a las ganas de salvarse. En algún rincón de su mente, pensó que de verdad, quería volver a ver los ojos que tanto quería, una sola vez más. Sin embargo, no había manera y los espejos fueron los culpables de no encontrar la forma de darse cuenta que unos vampiros se habían acercado a ellas.

 _Qué tonta fui…_

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, mientras apreciaba que su cuerpo estaba al punto máximo del placer; ahora, la boca de Yuma buscaba la sensible zona del cuello, hambrienta. Gimió al lamer la piel y preparó su alma para alimentarse de la primera víctima. Todo hubiera marchado bien sino no fuera porque Momo era quien ahora tenía otros planes.

-¿Sabes algo, Yuma-chan? –Preguntó Momo, con la voz entrecortada. –Olvidaste que mi padre es un honorable sacerdote.

-¿Eh? –La chica se apartó, sorprendida.

-¡OLVIDASTE ESTO, ESTÚPIDA! –Acto seguido, el crucifijo tocó la piel de la joven, quien chilló al segundo. Dos voces más se unieron a ella, mientras Momo recorría los espejos, tomando ventaja. Sentía su cuerpo desacelerado, pero por ahora, la imagen sagrada, a ayudaría un poco. Sintió incluso, que su fe en salvarse estaba comenzando a reconstruirse, en principal cuando sus dedos sintieron la textura del interruptor.

Lo encendió.

Observar la verdadera naturaleza de los padres de Yuma hizo que se sobrecogiera de temor, pero sin pensarlo, comenzó a tirar de la madera de la pared, desesperadamente. Se horrorizó al observar al padre de Yuma a su lado, sonriendo burlonamente. No emitía palabras, pero sus dedos comenzaron a tomar la mano de Momo y doblarla en un ángulo extraño, para romperla.

-No debiste adoptar a Yuma...

-Tú… ¿Tú qué demonios sabes?- No quería demostrar lo mucho que le dolía lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer, su fuerza se aminoraba cuando estaba cerca del crucifijo, así que se aferró con los dedos, desesperadamente. La madre de Yuma la tenía del cuello, tratando de hacerse con el brazo que buscaba arrancar un pedazo de pared. Yuma la tenía de las piernas, sus pequeños colmillos de neófita habían crecido lo suficiente como para morder y provocar que pequeñas gotitas de sangre bañaran los labios carmesíes. Si no tenía la voluntad suficiente, jamás podría volver a abrazar a Kyoko ni salvaría el alma de Yuma.

 _¡Bingo!_

Con un miserable pedazo de madera arrancado de la pared, la clavó en el hombre justo en el área del corazón. La víctima ahora, miró sorprendido, antes de desaparecer en mil volutas de polvo. La madre de Yuma chilló de puro odio y arrancando en jirones la ropa de Momo con sus manos, trató de acelerar el proceso. Esa mujer estaba desesperada por matar a la joven, pero Momo, pateando a Yuma con fuerzas, trató de golpear a la mujer y enterrar el trozo de madera en su pecho.

La música de un circo comenzó a sonaren el salón y Momo reprimió un horrendo escalofrío, antes de enfrentar a la persona que alguna vez había querido tanto. Yuma miró un poco sorprendida a su alrededor, como buscando aquello que había extraviado. En un rincón de su mente, Momo se sintió culpable de lo que haría, pero si no había escapatoria, entonces, lo haría. Sin embargo, con asco, escuchó otras voces, al parecer, no estaban solas.

-¿Momo?

-Lo siento.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre la joven, sosteniendo el crucifijo y la mano que aún palpitaba por todos los malos tratos que había sufrido, tembló. La joven lloraba en silencio, ante una chica que estaba asustada y temblaba.

-¿Por qué...? –Preguntó sin voz, sollozando.

-Por… -Acercó el trozo de madera y lo detuvo apenas escuchó un grito y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida.

-¡DUELE! ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? –Gritó ahora Yuma, tratando de desasirse.

-¿Eh?

Yuma se tomaba del pecho, las manos empapadas de sangre. Lloraba en voz alta, asustada y entonces Momo comprendió lo que sucedía. Al exterminar a los padres, la maldición se había terminado. Tratando de acercarse a la joven, tiró el trozo de madera, desprotegiéndose. Ya no importaba. Si Yuma sólo actuaba para hacerse de ella, no tenía por qué preocuparse. No dejaría sola a Yuma. Ella había estado tanto tiempo rodeada de pura porquería, tan sólo quería que volviera a ser ella misma. A ser la chica tan hermosa de la que…

Apoyó el crucifijo y la piel no hirvió como debería haber pasado ni empezó a chillar. Sólo lloraba en voz baja, dolida por lo sucedido. Escucharon pasos y levantó la cabeza, intentando pedir auxilio, pero la mano de Momo se aferró a la boca de ella para callarla. Ahora, ambas levantadas, la tomó en brazos y buscó la puerta de salida.

Apenas pudieron salir, Yuma se deshizo del agarre, desesperada.

-¡Déjame, loca!

-¡Yuma, no es lo que crees!

-Quisiste matarme… Quisiste… ¡Mataste a mis padres!

-¡Ellos no eran tus padres! ¡Eran espectros!

-¡Los amaba, no importaba lo que fueran! Ellos prometieron que me cuidarían, sin importar el qué…

-¡Tus padres eran asesinos, estúpida!

-¡LO SÉ!

Silencio.

Ojos rojos y azules se enfrentaban en una pelea final, pero finalmente Yuma se arrodilló, arrepentida por aquellas palabras que había dicho. Había descubierto su secreto o mejor dicho, lo supo desde siempre y Momo seguía aceptándola a pesar del pasado oscuro que poseía. Debería sentirse agradecida, pero sin embargo, su corazón no dejaba de latir amargamente.

-Yu…

-Lo supiste todos estos años…

Momo miró a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se sorprendió cuando la mano de la chica se entrelazó con la suya. No hizo ningún gesto, pero le dolía como mil demonios. Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron hasta un lugar iluminado por las luces, un rayo surcó el cielo, cortándose toda electricidad al instante...

-¿Sabes…? –La voz retumbó por todo el lugar, estableciéndose sin querer, una barrera muy grande entre ambas.

-Es probable que me haya confundido.-Yuma le dio la espalda, caminando ensimismada, por el gran hall de entrada -Sé que mis padres están vivos, pero no creo que se hayan convertido en vampiros…

-Yu…

-Déjalo así ¿Quieres? –Momo cerró la boca al tema porque sabía que esa chica podía de verdad enfurecerse si le daba más vueltas. Siempre parecía tan inocente a los ojos de los demás, pero de verdad, Yuma era madura y muy adulta. Quizás por la vida difícil que le tocó vivir, al igual que a ella. Ambas habían tenido infancias que las marcaron enormemente. –Ven. –Con rapidez, se dio la media vuelta, guiñó un ojo y la llevó en brazos hasta uno de los enormes baños y sacó alcohol, para tratar las heridas. Aunque Momo no se quejaba, notaba las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Luego de tenerla más limpia, le dio un escueto beso en la herida y la observó muy culpable. Quiso hablar, pero un dedo de la chica se interpuso entre sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Supuso que así, era la forma que tenía tan educada de decirle que no hacía falta seguir disculpándose.

Suspiró y fue hacia las piernas, donde había pequeños arañazos. ¿Cuánto más la había herido? Momo sólo quería salvarla. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero limpió todo resquicio de sangre, aún con la vista nublada. Sintió unas náuseas revolverle el estómago, pero cuando apreció una caricia en su cabeza, supo que de nada servía siquiera derramar unas lágrimas. Se sobresaltó al sentir la suave mano de Momo acariciando la herida que había hecho en el pecho. La desinfectó amorosamente y miró culpable a los ojos zafiros que la taladraban. No había palabras, ambas se habían provocado más dolor que nadie más en la vida.

Lo hecho, hecho está.

En su mente, la chica sí seguía pensando sobre el tema. Eran ellos. Estaba más que segura. Se preguntó cómo pudieron sobrevivir a ese ataque. Estaba en lo correcto sobre sus padres y la magia negra, también era posible que practicaran la nigromancia, pero… ¿Acaso sus padres fingieron morir entre las llamas de la casa, aquél viernes trece de octubre, hacía tres años y medio? No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué dejarla tan sola en este frío y asqueroso mundo? Se abrazó al cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo, la chaqueta rasgada en la espalda y destrozada en el pecho se había abierto un poco ahora y apreciaba la piel de Momo contra la suya, rozando su rostro. Básicamente, estaba viendo semidesnuda a Momo, pero no importaba. No le alcanzaban las palabras para pedirle disculpa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, se sentía tan culpable por lo que había sucedido. No sabía cómo pedirlas, simplemente, fusionar los cuerpos en un abrazo era lo único que podía ocurrírsele.

 _Sufrirán las consecuencias de sus decisiones…_

Cuando terminaron en el hall de entrada, Momo mejor vestida, gracias a la chaqueta que una ruborizada compañera le dio, se desplomaron cansadas. Yuma volvió a dar rienda suelta a sus pesares y gruesas gotas del llanto comenzaron a bañar la ropa de la joven Sakura, abrazada a ella. No paraba de susurrar palabras de culpa, mientras Momo intentaba calmarla. Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar.

Cuando se separó de la chica que la abrazaba cariñosamente, le observó los profundos pozos oscuros en sus ojos rojos sangre, como si estuviera muerta por dentro, a pesar de que todo el tiempo trataba de parecer genial y casual. Acarició la mejilla de Momo y la acercó a su boca en un ardoroso beso.

Luego de unos besos y mordidas en su labio inferior por culpa de unos filosos colmillos, un poco pasmada, Yuma supo leer con claridad el placer en los ojos de la joven a la que recién había terminado de besar y la tironeó para dirigirse al ala del castillo que compartían. Tenía que olvidar esa horrenda experiencia de hacía unas horas. Lo deseaba. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería olvidarse de lo que pasó en ese salón y de cómo la había manoseado cuando Momo sólo quería escapar de ese lugar. Había confiado en Yuma y la había traicionado. Yuma se sentía un verdadero asco. Le dio un beso en el hombro, mientras abría la puerta y trató de hacer a un lado todo esto. Si lo seguía pensando, se largaría a llorar como una estúpida, sintiéndose tan desprotegida como siempre. Eso le daba frustración. Odiaba ser la damisela en peligro a la que la señorita Sakura protegía en buenas y malas. No se lo merecía. Yuma no era digna del puro amor que le entregaba Momo. A diferencia de Kyoko, a quien admiraba demasiado, Yuma jamás pudo ver en Momo a alguien diferente. Por más que lo hubiera intentado, siempre la vio más como una amiga que como una hermanastra

Con una patada enérgica, Momo abrió la puerta y apenas la llaveó, dirigió a la joven contra una pared, para apretujarla con su cuerpo, en un beso interminable. Mientras sus lenguas batallaban, Yuma sintió con exactitud cómo la chica intentaba quitarle la ropa que entorpecía el camino de sus manos. Así que se lo habilitó, una vez que escuchó un gemido frustrado, riendo con maldad.

Sí, esto realmente era bueno para olvidar aquellas cosas que le había tocado en ese salón maldito. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que Momo, no contenta con lo que ya había progresado, la tirara casi violentamente a la cama. La impecable señorita Sakura solía ser demasiado apasionada y Yuma, que era más tímida, dejaba que la comandara, aunque fuera la que luego liderase el ritmo y la pasión. Cerró otra vez los ojos al sentir los besos y acarició la gran melena rojiza, enterrando sus dedos en ella, absorta en sensaciones placenteras, arqueando su cuerpo para pegarlo al de su compañera. Esta vez, dejaría que Momo se vengara por lo sucedido. Un pensamiento pasó como flash de fotografía al recordar los gemidos cuando la acariciaba. Supuso que esa chica estaba en un debate interno cuando quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis y así convertirla en uno más de ellos, para que no sintiera dolor. Primero muerta antes de hacerla sufrir, pero sin embargo, había roto una confianza implícita entre ambas.

Quiso frenar cuando Momo ya estaba deslizándose a la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero al ver los ojos encendidos de la joven, desistió. Momo era capaz de ver un santo a un demonio. Como sucedió con ella, al aceptarla del todo, apenas se conocieron hacía tres años. Esa chica, además de Kyoko fue la primera persona que la trató con amor y respeto, haciéndola sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. Y ahora… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Te amo, Yuma… -Las dudas, en un cajón, la aludida echó hacia atrás la cabeza, suspirando y arqueó su cuerpo, estremecida-A…Adelante.

No estaba segura cuándo comenzaron estos tipos de actividades entre ellas. Quizás compartir la habitación, las había hecho más cercanas. Kyoko dormía en una aparte, ya que era más grande que ellas y no quería importunarlas cuando escribía entrada en la madrugada. En realidad, para los demás, pretendían ser grandes y unidísimas hermanastras, pero puertas adentro, sus hormonas eran las que dictaminaban el transcurso de su relación. Era probable que el origen de la relación empezara con un par de besos en la mejilla y en la frente cada vez que se iban a dormir. Al correr los años, con un despertar sexual, ambas empezaron a preguntarse cosas más íntimas, con curiosidad. Hacía tres años que vivía en el techo de los Sakura, eran su familia, pero aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era traicionar su confianza, lo disfrutaba. Entre preguntas y preguntas, exploraciones por aquellas revistas que prometían _sensaciones placenteras con el chico de tus sueños,_ Momo soltó que antes de eso, le gustaría probar con una chica. Al principio Yuma se sintió bastante consternada, pero no le causaba rechazo, puesto que su ejemplo a seguir, Kyoko, era abiertamente lesbiana y siempre bromeaba con Momo sobre las chicas que se cruzaba casualmente en la calle. En una de esas noches perdidas en la memoria, entre confesiones inocentes y viejas anécdotas; Yuma, en un arrebato de cariño espontáneo y explosivo, la apretujó, cayendo ambas en la misma cama. Se percató del corazón acelerado y un poco sorprendida, levantó su cabeza para observarla. Momo respiraba entrecortada, ruborizada y miraba hacia otro lado, realmente apocada. Sin decir nada que fuera vergonzoso, se inclinó sobre la chica que estaba debajo e inspirando, le dio escuetos besos en la mejilla y la frente, hasta atreverse a más y rozar la comisura de sus labios. Desde ese momento, Yuma no se cansaba de unir sus labios ni de implorar caricias, mientras pretendían estar dormidas, a altas horas de la noche. Momo repetía el ritual amoroso, como dos inexpertas que eran sobre el tema, siempre intentando profundizar cuanto su compañera, se lo permitiera. Lo cierto es que no pasó demasiado tiempo a que el contacto se volviera demasiado candente, demasiado íntimo, demasiado, quizás, promiscuo. Tenían apenas catorce años y ya hacían este tipo de cosas a espaldas de los señores Sakura. Yuma, muchas veces tenía pánico de ser otra vez expulsada de una familia, pero Momo la tranquilizaba, arrinconando y encadenando la moral en el lugar que le correspondía. Era posible que todo esto formara parte de la curiosidad, pero entre esos intercambios que varias veces al día tenían, descubrió sentía algo por Yuma que nada tenía que ver con un amor fraternal. El primer _te amo_ , había aparecido, luego de haber tenido una larga noche sexual, entre caricias y gemidos apagados. Yuma temblaba sobre ella, agotada, mientras Momo la apretujaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Y lo dijo. Soltó esas palabras que pugnaban salir y que no tenía nada que ver con las que decía frente a sus padres juguetonamente. Era amor de verdad. Se notaba en esos ojos. En su mirada. En el rictus de sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de llorar por la revelación. Yuma sonrió, le volvió a dar un abrazo y un beso, antes de responderle lo mismo, con una voz tan inocente como sincera. Entonces, desde ese momento, ya habían dejado de jugar a ser amantes y al menos, cuando estaban solas, solían portarse como pareja, estando todo el tiempo juntas. Mientras nadie se enterara hasta el momento que fueran a la universidad, podrían seguir el juego de ser hermanas.

Pero nadie tiene el mapa del futuro ¿Verdad?

* * *

Sayaka observó un poco aburrida por el vidrio de la ventana, en su habitación del castillo. Kyoko se negó rotundamente hacer parte de esa práctica porque la consideraba innecesaria. Sin embargo, estaba en la cama, escribiendo con parsimonia en un cuaderno que había llevado entre sus cosas. Le daba un poco de envidia las demás chicas porque, seguramente, estarían divirtiéndose, mientras cumplían la parte de esos locos tratos que habían hecho con Mami. Debía ser una especie de búsqueda del tesoro genial y ella ahí encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Kyoko no la había dejado salir porque de ver a una afuera, se darían cuenta de la farsa que estaban montando.

Además ¿Por qué no quería estar presente en ese juego divertido que Mami les estaba planteando? De hecho, hasta comenzaba a volver a agradarle y eso que no le perdonaba esas miradas asquerosas que le devolvía a Kyoko cuando creía que no las veía. Por ejemplo, en el desayuno, no dejaba de observar a Kyoko como si fuera comida, en vez de una persona. Sabía que ella se veía bonita, pero tampoco había que exagerar. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué escribes? –Preguntó, intentando entablar conversación con su silenciosa compañera, para matar el tiempo. Kyoko levantó momentáneamente su mirada y sonrió, antes de inclinarse.

-Ven.

Extrañada, se sentó en el hueco de la cama que la chica le había hecho. Luego, decidió recostar su cuerpo, cómodamente. Apoyó la barbilla contra el hombro de la joven, quien se ruborizó al instante pero logró esconder sus facciones con éxito, mientras Sayaka observaba con curiosidad la prolija caligrafía. Era poco estudiosa, Sayaka lo sabía. Sin embargo, Kyoko poseía una inteligencia bastante desarrollada o simplemente era que le encantaba representar un papel que obviamente no era ella. Porque tenía buenas notas siquiera preocupándose por las materias que debía estudiar. Siempre estaba ensimismada escribiendo en los rincones de las aulas, como si los demás estuvieran tan sólo pintados. Madoka se le acercaba para la hora del almuerzo, con la esperanza de establecer contacto y Kyoko aceptaba, para molestia de su antiguo yo. Sin embargo, Kyoko era demasiado buena con Madoka y nunca buscaba incomodarla con las peleas. Quizás decía un par de comentarios ácidos, molestándola, pero… Nunca se metió más de lo necesario, si no era porque Sayaka como siempre debía cagar la situación con algunas palabras elevadas de tono y rápidamente, iban a la pelea. Ambas eran de muy pocas palabras y mucha acción, buscando pelea al instante, sin siquiera mediarlo como personas maduras que se suponía que eran. Y cuando empezaban a discutir, rápidamente iban a los empujones, para que, en el momento que Sayaka se diera cuenta que todo se había ido a la mismísima mierda, Kyoko le diera la espalda, se disculpara con los demás, y desapareciera.

Luego de los varios intentos, Kyoko empezó a declinar las salidas de Madoka educadamente. Muchas veces, la vio rodeada de su hermana y Yuma, ambas muy animosas hablándole. Sin embargo, apenas ellas se iban, una mirada triste se hallaba en los ojos antes de sentarse en el pupitre, ensimismada. Sayaka en cierta forma, tuvo la culpa de todo. Y era consciente del daño que constantemente le hizo, con comentarios ácidos. Con su razón, luego Kyoko comenzó a hacerle una especie de bullying. Quizás, estaba bien que no salieran juntas en los momentos que Madoka siempre las invitaba. De verdad, le extrañaba tanto que ahora estuvieran como dos amigas comunes… En cierta forma, le daba un poco de miedo que de la nada empezaran a discutir, pero Kyoko ahora sonreía afable, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir enloquecido.

-Está muy bueno… -Susurró, prestando atención ahora a la historia. Era algo sencilla de comprender pero contenía muchísimos simbolismos que tenían que ver con Japón. Sonrió, al darse cuenta de un par de referencias a la cultura sintoísta y el mundo de ultratumba. Acarició las hojas, con una gran sonrisa, entusiasmada.

-Pero creo que esto lo publicaré en unos años.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Quiero de verdad inspirarme en este castillo. ¡Vamos, tan sólo mira toda la belleza que nos rodea! –Bromeó la chica, poniéndose boca arriba, admirando las paredes con exquisita decoración. –Parece un paraíso. Aquí, con tanto lujo, comida, escribiendo. Un día lluvioso, la casa para nosotras…

-Siempre pensando en la comida ¿Eh?-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ow, no seas cruel!

-Es cierto. –Sayaka sonrió y acarició unas hebras de su cabello, antes de también tumbarse hacia arriba, mirando la hermosura que rodeaba la habitación. –Da paz…

-Oye… -La chica intentaba llamar la atención, mirando para otro lado, enrojecida hasta las mejillas. – ¿Te interesaría de verdad escribir una historia juntas?

-Cla…Claro. ¡Me encantaría! Pero intentemos llevarnos bien ¿Eh?

-Heh, descubriste mi secreto, ya no puedo seguir haciéndote bullying. –Jugueteó la pelirroja, riéndose en voz alta.

-Aw, qué mala eres, Sakura-san. –Imitó la voz de Mami, sacando una carcajada a su compañera, antes de hacerle cosquillas. Luego, se incorporó y sentó en el vientre de Kyoko, antes de hacerle cosquillas. La joven se ruborizó sorprendida por esa confianza que tenía, pero sabía que su compañera era así con todo el mundo, cuando los terminaba de aceptar. Así que, con una traviesa sonrisa, le correspondió los ataques, haciendo de las impecables sábanas un desastre, entre carajadas y golpazos.

-Eres una bruta, bruja. –Kyoko se sobaba la frente, ya que sin querer, le había dado un cabezazo.

-Lo siento mucho. –Sin embargo, la joven Miki no podía dejar de reírse. Con suavidad, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de hacerle una típica sonrisa cariñosa que solía regalarles a los amigos. –No sabía que Kyoko-chan era tan quejica.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras…

 _Oh,  
You're gonna lose your soul, tonight  
You're gonna lose your soul  
You're gonna lose your soul  
Tonight, tonight._

-Oye… ¿Encendiste la radio?

-Estoy contigo ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-Sakura Kyoko entrecerró los ojos, un poco pensativa, antes de mirar a uno de los costados. Era demasiado extraño y no le gustaba ni una pizca, pero no quería preocuparla, así que se quedó escuchando la canción.

Miki estaba mirando el rostro de Kyoko sin que la notara y se fijó en los suaves labios de la chica. Entreabrió los suyos, deseosa. Tragó con dificultad, observando las facciones de la chica. Kyoko se quedó en shock cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la chica y se ruborizó aún peor. Sin embargo, no podía refrenarlo más. Estuvieron dos días tonteando, se había claramente excitado esa mañana imaginándola desnuda. ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitaba de que ALGO le pasaba con esa tonta? Siempre le gustó, quizás el dolor en su pecho y las ansias de vengarse eran producto de que en alguna forma, buscaba tener algo con ella. Desde niñas, habían hablado poco y nada, Kyoko solía quedarse con las ganas de más, admirada por ese amor tan incondicional que sentía por ese imbécil. Pero su corazón se resquebrajó con Mami, el rechazo de los padres y de la única persona que jamás pensaría que lo haría. O sea, Sayaka. Pero le gustaba. Sayaka de verdad le gustaba muchísimo y ya no podía seguir negándose.

Se quedó estática, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la chica que estaba subida a sus caderas. Sayaka tan sólo se había quedado en silencio, observando los labios que ahora sí, se habían entreabierto, deseosos. Notó que los lamía y mordía el anterior, disparándole las hormonas a la estratósfera. Sayaka no sabía qué hacer ¿Esto estaba bien? Apretó la sábana en puños irregulares, tratando de jugar con los dedos para pensaren otra cosa. Sabía que la música seguía sonando como loca del otro lado, como siempre, pero esta vez, no prestó atención.

 _Oh,  
You're gonna lose control, tonight  
You're gonna lose control  
You're gonna lose control  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
_

¿Era broma, verdad? Parecía una maldita burla a lo que estaba pensando. Kyoko se puso roja y trató de no reírse por la incredulidad. Sí, estaba perdiendo el autocontrol escaso que tenía, en especial cuando se trataba de la chica que estaba básicamente, acorralándola contra la cama. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía dos opciones: o fingir que iría a buscar algo y caminar como una autómata por los pasillos o acortar de una vez por todas las distancias y darle lo que ambas hacía dos días, estaban deseando. Pero no. Kyoko quería conocerla un poco más. Quería saber qué le gustaba, qué quería en la vida, quería tener proyectos de escritura; sin embargo, sabía que las parejas y los planes son muy mala combinación. O pueden salir viento en popa o irse todo abajo. La verdad es que también, su familia era muy amiga de los Miki y ella misma le debía la vida a esas personas. No lo creía justo, no juzgaba que estaba bien lo que le sucedía. Quizás para Sayaka era toda una mera curiosidad, pero para Kyoko podía incluso significar su venerado status quo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se pasaba de cursilería.

-¿Vas a besarme o qué? –Lanzó al aire, lanzando una ceja y sonriendo burlonamente ante una roja escritora que tenía cara de que la habían encontrado cometiendo un crimen de gran envergadura.

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de guardar la compostura, ante una risueña y juguetona Kyoko.

-Sí.

Silencio.

-¿EH?

Su boca fue rápidamente ofuscada por unos suaves y tiernos labios en un beso apresurado. Sayaka no dejaba de mover su boca contra la de ella, Kyoko cerró los ojos, derrotada. Todos esos pensamientos que había tenido, a un tacho de basura. ¿De qué servía darle más vuelta al asunto? Cada vez que estaban solas, terminaban en este tipo de situaciones y al menos no lo había hecho mientras dormía. Tímidamente, acarició los hombros de Sayaka, intentando corresponder a los apurados besos, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien las encontrara en semejante descolocada situación. La apretó mejor contra su cuerpo, antes de dar vuelta las posiciones y lidiar el escenario. Atacó rápidamente a los labios desprotegidos, Sayaka gimió por la sorpresa, disfrutando secretamente de la potencia que poseía esa chica. Apretujó su cuerpo contra ella, se pegó de una forma casi asfixiante, mientras trataba de prolongar la situación y profundizar. Quería probar más cosas con Kyoko. Deseaba saber todo de ella y cuidarlo como si fuera el más puro de los tesoros. No sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a quererla, pero sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que la volviera a lastimar. Ya había mandado a la mierda a su antiguo yo inocente y asustadizo. Ahora sí, lo quería todo.

Partió los labios con su lengua, irrumpiendo de golpe el beso, para luego acariciarla. Un quejido se alojó en la garganta, al sentir la lengua de la chica jugando con la suya. El beso se volvió más candente, más sensual, pedía mucho de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle. Quizás Sayaka, deseaba proporcionar más de lo que consideraría correcto para dos personas que recién están empezando a conocerse. O mejor dicho, esto parecía poner de lado todas las peleas que habían tenido años anteriores y guardarlas en un cajón para resolverlo de forma más física y emocional. Las manos de Kyoko a sus costados, temblaron, mientras ahora Sayaka iba sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo más y más grados. Apretó su cuerpo que estaba sobre ella, con sus piernas, apegándose primitivamente, sintiendo ahora de golpe, el latido acelerado del corazón ajeno. Un poco acalorada, comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la chaqueta que la pelirroja poseía, mientras se apresuraba por palpar los costados de su cuerpo, sin importar el lugar específico. Tan sólo quería seguir tocando, sin parar. Sintió que Kyoko entrelazaba sus dedos en el cortito cabello de ella, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no aplastar, al, pero Sayaka logró romper las defensas y aguantó el agradable peso de la chica contra ella. De hecho, así se sentía muchísimo mejor. Mordió el labio inferior y lo lamió, antes de volver a la carrera, Kyoko la buscó, desesperada por más. Abrió los ojos y Kyoko la observaba fijamente, orbes como un fuego que quema y enciende todo aquello que tenga a su paso. Sayaka sonrió entre los besos, confiada en lo que estaban haciendo. Sus manos, acariciaron toda la espalda, los cabellos sueltos, la mejilla y el cuello, apegado su boca más contra la de ella.

La necesidad de aire, las apartó, agitadas, temblorosas y un poco ensimismadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

 _I get up in the morning  
To the beat of the drum  
I get up to this feeling  
Keeps me on the run  
I get up in the morning  
Put my dreams away  
I get up, I get up, I get up again_

-Kyoko… Yo….

Kyoko volvió a la carga, con beso ardoroso, mientras Sayaka gemía en voz alta, sin fingir lo mucho que le agradaba. No había siquiera delicadeza en el beso, era pura pasión y un poco de curiosidad. Se dejó acariciar con tranquilidad, mientras los dedos gráciles de la pelirroja comenzaban a acariciar parte de los hombros y bajar peligrosamente por los pechos. Sin embargo, se detuvo, enrojeciendo un poco, para volver a los labios. Sayaka le tomó las manos y las llevó a la zona, para que acariciara sin ningún tipo de tapujos. La joven suspiró, entre besos. Se sentía todo tan genial y caliente. Decidida, le quitó el sweater que tenía, encontrando que sólo llevaba una camiseta delicada de tiritas y encaje. No había bra debajo. Sayaka levantó una ceja y luego guiñó un ojo, pero sin dejar de mostrarse tímida ante la situación. Kyoko enrojeció y metió sin timidez la mano debajo de la ropa, mientras Sayaka ahora se apegaba un poco más. Los besos volvieron a la acción, sus lenguas comenzaron a estar en contacto. Kyoko interpuso una de las rodillas, deleitándose de la sensación, mientras notaba que debajo de la falda, Sayaka sólo llevaba unas bragas y estas demostraban lo muy complacida que estaba con ese primer beso. Los pantalones que llevaba le imposibilitaban moverse un poco más, pero igual siguió con los besos y las caricias, lenta y tortuosamente. Los pezones endurecidos debajo de la palma de la mano de Kyoko, le devolvía una sensación de puro poder y a Sayaka, un sometimiento consensuado delicioso.

 _Tap, tap, tap…_

Kyoko se apartó al segundo, un poco sorprendida de lo lejos que habían llegado. Sentía que las palmas de sus manos completamente cosquilleaban, producto de la fricción contra la piel que había acariciado. Sayaka la observaba un poco confundida, pero antes de que preguntara, volvieron a escuchar que alguien arrastraba los pies de manera siniestra.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

-Shh… -Susurró la pelirroja, atenta a los sonidos que había afuera, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Los ojos rojos se agrandaron por el horror cuando la manija comenzó a destrabarse y dar vuelta. Con rapidez, tomó de la mano a Sayaka, para llevarla al baño y trabarlo desde adentro, todo esto, de la forma más silenciosamente posible. La chica no sabía por qué, pero lo mejor era mantenerse a escondidas. Algo le decía que si se enfrentaba con aquello que estaba entrando a su habitación, tendría pesadillas por siempre.

-¿Kyo…?

La mano de Kyoko ofuscó la salida de todo sonido, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Sayaka se ruborizó pero estuvo en silencio, escuchando con atención a aquella persona. Al parecer, debía sufrir de una especie de cojera, porque se la escuchaba arrastrar erráticamente los pies, mientras buscaba algo entre las cosas de ellas. Pero todo eso no era suficiente. Con horror, notó que ahora intentaba abrir la puerta del baño. Primero lo hizo suavemente, pero al darse cuenta que esta no cedía, comenzó a golpear con todo el ímpetu del mundo. No decía nada, simplemente, era una fuerza descomunal que planeaba derribar aquello que tanto les costó mantener en apariencias. Sayaka, que estaba más libre, fue corriendo para trabar la puerta con una silla y ser de ayuda a su compañera. Al darse cuenta que esto no era suficiente, tomó uno de los muebles, sin hacer ningún sonido y lo llevó contra la puerta. Se sentó contra este, y trató de mantenerlo en su lugar.

Y entonces, el horror.

Escucharon gemidos, pero no palabras. Era como si se tratara de una persona que tuviera una embolia cerebral. Sólo que olía mal, a carne podrida y descompuesta. Con asco, Kyoko intentó mantener la compostura, hasta que, sintió que algo más golpeaba el lugar que estaban trabando. El corazón palpitaba aterrorizada por lo que sucedía, al parecer ahora sabían por qué las mandaban a hacer ese tipo de actividades. No quería tener la razón en esto, se negaba a que fuera verdad.

¡No podía ser que existieran ese tipo de aberraciones! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una película de clase B o un thriller barato semi-erótico?

Buscó desesperada otro tipo de salida, pero sólo había un pequeño tubo que ni en sus mejores sueños, podían caber, que era el resquicio donde dispersarse los vapores y aromas. Se entretuvo mirando un rato largo, hasta que notó con curiosidad que había una puerta falsa. Tomó la mano de una temblorosa Sayaka y contó con los dedos de la libre, hasta tres, para volar directamente hasta aquél lugar donde podría ser su salvación. Descorrieron el cuadro y lograron escapar rápidamente. Lo que no sabían, era que esa puerta, era un vidrio que mostraba lo de afuera aquella persona que lo observara desde el otro lado, sólo vería opaco y los azulejos del baño. Era un vidrio grueso, pero Kyoko no quería arriesgarse, por lo que, aprovechando que aún no la había soltado, se echó a una carrea desbocada hasta encontrar algún otro tipo de lugar secreto. Escuchó el estruendo de la puerta del baño destrozarse, algo filoso lo había logrado.

toques mis libros o te re-mataré, maldita sea… -Susurró Kyoko, entre dientes, logrando que Sayaka la mirara confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un ser humano?

-Eso no es un humano, Sayaka.

-¿Entonces…?

La miró, incrédula. Quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía alarmarla. Así que sonrió, tratando de calmarla, ahora que se habían detenido unos segundos en un pequeño hall sin ventanas. Acarició el rostro, casi a ciegas y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego negó con la cabeza y caminó tranquila por el lugar, dejando a la chica perpleja. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Sayaka se quedó mirando a la oscuridad, un poco desconcentrada por el arrebato cariñoso por parte de la pelirroja, pero apenas quiso entablar conversación, escuchó unos pasos lejanos y luego…

PLOM

-¡Puta madre, nos va a encontrar, corre Sayaka! –Gritó desesperada la chica, mientras trataba de acelerar las piernas al máximo. Tomó de la mano a su compañera para que no tropezara y los gritos de algo infernal irrumpieron ese pequeño pasillo. De golpe, se frenó, al encontrar una pequeña escalera sin previo aviso. Notó los sonidos más y más cercanos, mientras ahora activaba su cuerpo para bajar en un frenesí sobrehumano. Cuando volvió a pisar tierra, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar con muchísimas puertas subterráneas. Desesperada, con el corazón palpitando erráticamente contra su pecho, logró escuchar a Sayaka, quien apoyaba su frente contra la espalda de ella.

 _Elige la tercera. Esa es la correcta._

Miró alerta para todos lados, pero al parecer, sólo era una voz en su mente. ¿Desde cuándo podía escuchar ese tipo de cosas? No es que estuviera loca, simplemente, le parecía bizarro. ¿Acaso era un fantasma? ¿O una especie de inconsciente lúcido en los momentos de más impotencia como ahora? Los pasos se acercaban, el maldito parecía disfrutar de la cacería humana más que cualquiera de los suyos en algún apocalipsis…

Si tan sólo tuviera un arma para pegarle un tiro en la frente y adiós todo este...

Un momento ¿Acaso qué significaba esto? ¿De verdad se trataba de un viaje para inspirarse o era una cacería humana? Se preocupó por Momo, Yuma, Madoka, Homura y Nagisa. ¿Qué había sido de ellas? No habían vuelto en todo el día, y eso que habían desaparecido a eso de las once de la mañana. Todo parecía demasiado raro, Mami tenía unas ojeras enormes en el desayuno y la verdad, parecía que esta situación era un teatro del horror. Se preocupó por Yuma, quien seguramente estaría con Momo asustada, si estuvieran viviendo algo parecido a lo que ellas. ¿Acaso se venía el fin del mundo y nunca se dio cuenta? Con un nudo en el estómago, se encaminó hasta el tercer arco. Al darse vuelta, Sayaka estaba iluminada por una pantalla electrónica.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó, aterrorizada.

-Llamo a Akemi, para que nos venga a rescat…

-¡APAGA ESO YA! –La orden había sonado violenta, pero estaría segura que Sayaka actuaría igual si viera aquello que había iluminado. Cientos y cientos de rostros… rostros blanquecinos, cuerpos colgando de la pared, como si la ley de gravedad fuera para simples mortales. No podía creerlo, simplemente, no…

¿Vampiros? ¿En Leeds? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esta?

-¿Kyoko?

La chica se acercó cautelosamente a Sayaka tanteando a oscuras y al percibir los dedos de la mano de la chica, -Conocía bien ese perfume que solía usar. – la tironeó para apegarla a su pecho. Siguió caminando, despacio. Entró en el tercer arco, despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido para llamar la atención. O serían esas criaturas o sino una horda de vampiros hambrientos. Eran jóvenes, seguramente, serían un bonito platillo y aperitivo de buenas noches, si despertaban. Al parecer, la luz no parecía herirles los ojos, por que siguieron dormidos. Una vez pudo comandar a su cuerpo a que dejara de temblar, siguió caminando hasta llegar a otro hall, que poseía un interruptor de electricidad. No sabía si tener miedo o estar agradecida, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Quería ver si todo esto no era producto de una estúpida paranoia y demasiados libros de terror. Tuvo miedo de encenderlo, pero no había más que seguir preguntándose como estúpida, poniéndose en exponencial peligro, de nueva cuenta. Obviamente, muchas criaturas habitaban el castillo y esta era la fehaciente prueba de aquello. De hecho, se cuestionó seriamente si no era un juego macabro para destrozarlas y darlas de cena a esos malnacidos.

Una vez que encendió las luces, trabando la puerta, miró a una Sayaka asustada que trataba de hacerse pequeña en su lugar. En un rincón de la mente, se sintió culpable, por mantenerle el secreto de la naturaleza de estos entes, pero sin embargo, sabía que por ahora, estaba bien mantener así las cosas. Quizás ahora tenían un poco de tiempo de ventaja. ¿Verdad?

No.

La verdad, era que no.

Los ojos se agrandaron, cuando una mano destrozó la madera y apenas pudo sacarla de ese estado ensimismado, para correr otra vez, por el hall, hasta llegar a otro pasadizo. El cuerpo de Sayaka chocó un poco contra el de ella, mientras las piernas no daban más y comenzaban a entumecerse. Se volvieron a esconder, ahora subiendo las escaleras y maldiciendo el pésimo estado físico en el que se encontraba. Si sobrevivía, haría clases de tiro, gimnasia y se alimentaría sanamente, lo tenía decidido. Escuchó unos gruñidos, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de más de los suyos y se movían tan rápidos como ellas. Parecía una puta broma, como si fuera poco, ahora tenían más de esas bestias. ¿Cuándo había comenzado el Apocalipsis? Haciendo otro sobre esfuerzo, llegó hasta la puerta y Sayaka esta vez reaccionó para abrirla.

Sin embargo, estaba trabada desde afuera.

-DIOS…

-ME CAGO EN LA…-Sayaka quería llorar. Esto no podía estar pasando, parecía una maldita pesadilla de nunca acabar.

Los pasos volvieron a escucharse, Sayaka ahora mandó a la mierda la orden de Kyoko y llamó. Nadie atendía. Sumada a la desesperación, sintió que sus piernas empezaron a fallarle. Se arrodilló, hiriéndose al instante, mientras el teléfono sólo daba las pulsaciones de la llamada en espera. Alguien atendió e inmediatamente, volvió a cortar, logrando que ambas se quedaran mudas por el pavor que le provocaba toda la situación.

-Cortó, cortó, cortó…

-SHHH, tiene que ser broma, volveré a llamar.

-¡No hay tiempo! –Kyoko se quedó mirando las sombras que comenzaban a aparecerse. La luz apenas iluminaba el lugar y parecía ser parte de una especie de teatro macabro. Ahora que estaban más preparadas por lo que estaría por suceder al cabo de unos minutos, Kyoko suspiró y miró con odio el aparatito que tenía entre las manos la escritora.

Se acercaban y no tenía más tiempo que perder, era momento de sentar cabeza, romper todo o estarían lamentándose mientras esas criaturas…. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Kyoko tomó de la puerta y empezó a tironear. Necesitaba dar una serie de patadas para salir o serían comida para esos monstruos en cuestión de segundos. Dio más uy más patadas, Sayaka se sumó a la desesperada carrera por la vida y finalmente la puerta cedió. Una vez afuera, respirando un poco de aire, se dieron cuenta que no estaban en el castillo, sino en una de las casas que se encontraban alejadas de éste. Al parecer, todo el parque era la guarida para esos bichos infernales. Salieron despavoridas y los gritos deshumanizados se escucharon por todo el claro, retumbando en el aire. La lluvia no dejaba de arreciar, mojándolas al instante. Con las ropas pesadas, se largaron otra vez, mientras intentaban subirse ahora a uno de los árboles, lastimándose peor las manos y piernas en el transcurso de la acción.

Una vez subidas donde podían resguardarse, vieron con horror que las sospechas de Kyoko se habían hecho reales. Esas dos personas que las corrían por todo el castillo, como entes no vivos, eran nada más y nada menos algo que en sus vidas podían imaginarse. Sayaka tapó la boca de Kyoko, antes de que ésta empezara a gritar despavorida.

Zombis.

¿Quién en su sano juicio esperaría que unos zombis vivieran debajo del castillo Leeds?

Tenían que estar jodiéndolas. ¿Qué más faltaban? Vampiros, fantasmas, zombis ¿Hombres lobos? Se miraron antes de sacudir la cabeza y Kyoko protegió con su cuerpo el de Sayaka, ocultándose en las gruesísimas ramas que cubrían el árbol enorme. La observó, sin dejar de llorar en silencio, antes de plantarle un tembloroso beso en los labios, quizás en una forma silenciosa de disculparse y decirle adiós. Sayaka no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero apenas pudo coordinar sus movimientos, Kyoko había bajado a la superficie, para atacar a los zombis con una de las ramas, justo en la zona de la cabeza. El primero murió al instante y el segundo, tambaleando, se quedó mirando estúpidamente a su compañero, antes de arremeter contra ella. La chica cayó contra el piso, aún llorando en silencio y dejó que el zombi fuera a alimentarse, sacrificándose por Sayaka, sin pensarlo dos veces, para darle el tiempo suficiente a que huyera.

Había tenido una vida tan espantosa… Ahora que podía hacer algo correcto, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Pero, sin previo aviso, el zombi que estaba a punto de desgarrar la piel de su pantorrilla, hambriento y desesperado, se desplomó y los sesos salpicaron la piel. Kyoko miró sorprendida a una joven que sonreía de costado, respirando agitada. Esa perspectiva de una Sayaka luchadora, nunca había podido contemplarla, pero ante el aullido descomunal de otros más, salieron despedidas hasta algún lugar donde volver a resguardarse. Sin embargo, ahora ambas que tenían absoluta noción de quiénes se trataban, sabían cómo accionar. Así que tomando ramas de los árboles, lograron armarse precariamente, antes de lanzarse desesperadas hasta algún lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilas. La lluvia se escurría por la boca y los ojos, la tormenta se había vuelto ahogante, por lo que, como pudieron, intentaron buscar algún lugar donde tratar de calmar las palpitaciones. Cada vez que se desviaban del camino, algo aparecía tratando de guiarlas otra vez al castillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyoko tomó de la mano a Sayaka y la metió al a fuerza al hall de entrada, trabando las puertas, de manera automática. Al lograrlo, se desplomaron en el piso, derrotadas. Sayaka apoyó su cabeza contra el huesudo hombro de la chica. Por alguna razón, se sentía más protegida en esa fortaleza. ¿Era acaso que el mundo se había realmente vuelto loco? No podía ser lo que estaban viviendo, parecía algo fuera de serie.

Un poco desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido, encontró a uno de los zombis que se acercaron a una figura conocida. Kyoko frunció el entrecejo, tan absorta como anonadada. Podía adivinar por el paraguas, el singular peinado. Conocía esa espalda porque muchas veces, había buscado su consuelo cuando las cosas iban mal. Muchas veces se había apoyado contra ésta, feliz de contar con alguien que de verdad parecía quererla. Esto parecía ser una maldita broma, de verdad…

-¿Pudieron hacer que Sakura-san y Miki-san hicieran sus deberes?

El zombi asintió tímidamente, mirándola con absoluto terror. Al parecer, le tenían pánico a la persona que los comandaba y con sus razones. Cuando cayó en los cinco sentidos, un hacha se había incrustado en la cabeza de aquél hombre que había sido resucitado. La joven se quitó la sangre de la ropa, con asco y desapareció entre la gruesa capa de lluvia.

Kyoko observó a una petrificada Sayaka, que nada decía.

Es que no había nada que acotar, ciertamente.

No sucedió demasiado a que ambas se desmayaran, producto del terror y el cansancio que habían sobreexpuesto sus cuerpos.

* * *

Era un hermoso lugar lleno de cosas viejas. Había un enorme piano, que seguramente ya nadie tocaba ni jugaba con sus marfileñas teclas. Mientras tanto, los rayos seguían colándose por la ventana, iluminando más y más el lugar, para mostrar que una niña se escondía de lo que parecía un horrendo arrebato de furia. La rubia estaba buscándola desesperada, hasta que la encontró acurrucada como si tuviera menos edad de la que solía aparentar.

-Escúchame…

-¡No!

-¡No me queda otra opción!

-Mentiste, mentiste sobre todo. Dijiste que…

-¡No son mis decisiones!-Los ojos dorados resplandecieron cristalinos, ya que no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Pero son amigas mías, ellas confían en ti!

-No es no.

-Por favor, Mami-san… No hagas más daño… -Susurró una aterrada Nagisa, escondiéndose en uno de los baúles donde la rubia adulta lograba ocultar su magia.

-Lo siento. Son las reglas. –Suspiró la rubia, acariciando la platinada melena, con lágrimas en los ojos. –O hago esto o nos matará.

* * *

 **Ehhhhh... Juro queel Crack-Shipp juro que no lo planeé. ¡Salió solo!**

 **Bueno, pípol, tercer capítulo subido. Las escenas subidas de tono llegarán a otra complejidad, por lo que me veré "obligada" a cambiar el rate. Pensaba no poner yuri explícito, pero al final, quedó así y mi pequeña gran editora, Aidee, fue la que dijo "¡Estaría bueno!". Yo que tengo poca voluntad para decir que no a todo esto, obviamente, terminé aceptando, porque AAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOO EL YURI. Así que leidis and shentlemen, aquí está el tercer día.**

 **¿Quién será el/la que comanda todo este circo del horror?**

 **¿Apuestas?**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste mucho!**

 **Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, todo es bievenido.**

 **Matta ne~!**


	4. Día Cuatro

**Yooooo! Wazzap, pípol?**

 **He vuelto, finalmente aquí, una vez más. ¡He continuado Leeds, qué placer! Estoy más que feliz, por lo que espero que disfruten, de todo corazón este cuarto día.**

 **Iba a hacerlo más corto, pero debido a la situación que he vivido y por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, deseé que pudieran tener un capítulo tan extenso como los otros. Sin más que acotar. ¡A leer!**

 **Díganme qué les parece este episodio en reviews, sea bueno o malo.**

 **¡Nos estaremos viendo para el quinto día!**

 **PD:** **CONTIENE LEMON**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **No, si bien la serie es oscura, esto que estoy escribiendo creo que se asemeja más y más al gore. Sólo tomo a sus bellísimos personajes para hacer esta historia macabra.**

* * *

 **DÍA CUARTO**

Sayaka se quedó mirando el techo cuando despertó a media noche. A su lado, Kyoko dormía cómodamente, abrazada por la cintura. Cerró los ojos y se quedó estática un rato, pensando en lo que había sucedido, además de haber dado rienda suelta una pasión que parecía consumirla apenas sus labios entraron en contacto.

Primero antes que nada: Había ya perdido su primer beso.

¿Se sentía feliz? Sí. De verdad, su primer beso, la había dejado tremendamente excitada, pero todo esto desapareció cuando unos supuestos zombis comenzaron a perseguirlas. ¡Vaya manera de soñar! Los vampiros, zombis y nada de eso existía. Tampoco una Mami sin cabeza, por supuesto. Todo debía ser producto de este maldito castillo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Quizás todo era producto de unas hormonas estaban enloqueciéndola. Tenía hambre y no había comido nada, ya que se quedó dormida del puro aburrimiento, luego de que Kyoko se quedara horas y horas escribiendo sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Esa chica podía ser un árbol cuando se lo proponía. Sólo comía y escribía, ignorándola por completo.

En el sueño, se había sentido tan sensual todo lo que le había hecho.

Suspiró desencantada.

Muchas veces sintió ganas de vivir en sus locos y húmedos sueños, al menos lo pasaba bien ahí. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Kyoko formaba parte de ellos. Quizás era hora de ser honesta y admitir que esa chica la calentaba. Su inconsciente ya no sabía cómo echarle en cara esto y de una vez por todas, debía dejar de hacerse la estúpida ante el tema.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a tener sueños eróticos con Kyoko? Quizás el mismo día que la conoció. No quería aceptarlo, porque hacerlo sería perder parte de la poca dignidad que tenía. Y también admitir que tenía ideas muy sexuales con apenas doce años. Como cada vez que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, sentía que la tela del pijama quemaba la piel y una gran cantidad de calor, empezaba a arrasar con su cuerpo. Se apantalló con las manos, apabullada, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras las mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer sin compasión. Mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Quiso ahogar un gemido para no despertarla, porque recordó con exactitud la textura de su mano sobre los pechos, mientras la besaba con tanta sensualidad que podía matarla en ese momento de un paro cardíaco.

Apretó las piernas, consciente de que había un fuego que comenzaba a absorberla poco a poco.

A la mierda con los zombis, habían corrido grandes distancias por todo el castillo y era tan extraño todo que era obvio que eso formaba parte de un gran sueño surrealista. Pero no le importaba un carajo esa cosa apocalíptica. Lo único que de verdad estaba en su lista de prioridades, era que Kyoko besaba excelentemente. Esa lengua mojada dentro de su boca la había sacado de eje.

Tragó pesadamente.

Ahora tenía la mano de ella sobre su cintura, despreocupada, mientras no dejaba de roncar suavemente. Cerraba adorablemente sus ojos y podía apreciar la punta del colmillo sobresaliendo de la boca casi abierta. Recordó con exactitud cómo había mordido su labio inferior, mientras sus palmas iban arriba y abajo, tratando de buscar los puntos débiles de sus pechos.

¿Cómo sabía que esta era la realidad?

La sensación del tacto de Kyoko sobre su piel que la quemaba como diez mil demonios.

A diferencia de ayer, esta noche hacía muchísimo calor.

Se destapó, un poco desesperada por estar mejor. Miró de reojo a la joven que dormitaba otra vez a su lado y tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ésta correspondió mansa, mientras Sayaka la hacía viajar por todo su abdomen. Sabía que si seguía haciendo eso, no tardaría mucho en sucumbir ante la tentación, lo cual era malísimo para su moral.

Pero Kyoko facilitó sus pensamientos, acomodando otra vez el brazo contra su cintura baja. Sayaka se arqueó, gustosa, mientras intentaba no pensar que estaba peor que nunca en todos sus años de adolescencia. Rogó que Kyoko no despertara o realmente no sabría cómo explicarle el por qué se estaba acariciando el seno derecho, por debajo de la blusa, casi sin proponérselo. Y con su mano desvergonzadamente debajo del elástico del short del pijama.

Estaba caliente.

Y harta de todo este flirteo.

Tratando de desconectar sus pensamientos, pidió unas disculpas mentales a la chica, mientras intentaba acomodar su propia mano debajo de la ropa interior, para acariciar el sexo palpitante y húmedo. Ya no daba más, por lo que tratando de acallar sus gemidos, acarició lo más suave que podía, para no despertarla, jugando de forma sensual con su intimidad. Trató de concentrarse, pero lo que más destrozó su buena voluntad, fue sentir esa mano sobre su cuerpo. Tan cerca de su entrepierna. Lo suficiente como para…

La observó un largo tiempo, mientras seguía jugando con la protuberancia que ya se había hinchado y tenía un tamaño considerable. Jugó un poco a casi penetrarse, mientras los escalofríos envolvían su cuerpo y una pequeña sensación de frescor nivelaba su sentir. Luego, cuando pudo calmar un poco las ansias, volvió al clítoris, agasajándolo con caricias fuertes y débiles, su mano izquierda, preocupada en acariciar el pezón del pecho contrario, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sin embargo, cuando Kyoko afirmó más su mano, rozando cerca de su intimidad, gimió y la observó, siendo que la persona que estaba dormida a su lado, era la musa de sus momentos más sexuales. Abrió mejor las piernas, mientras seguía masturbándose, ahora temblando sin control, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ya casi estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Lo veía cercano, su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar de placer, mientras los dedos no cesaban de acariciar. El orgasmo la sorprendió de golpe, casi asustándola. No quiso que se escapara ningún sonido, pero no pudo evitar que de sus labios se evaporase la siguiente palabra:

-Kyoko…

Quedó un rato descansando, un poco absorta por lo que acababa de hacer. Luego de estar un poco más calmada, llevó sus dedos a la boca para probar su sabor. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero adoraba hacerlo. Una vez más relajada, se quedó mirando el techo, pero no podía calmar el calor de su vientre. Miró un poco culpable otra vez, a la chica que dormía a su lado, con un ronquido suave. Aún los latidos de su corazón sonaban fuerte en sus oídos. Estaba sudada, agitada, y casi no podía ocultar esta complacencia. A cada movimiento mínimo de su cuerpo, sentía las descargas electicas atontar la razón. Volvió a observar a Kyoko y cuando ella bajó un poco más la mano, empujó lejos la ética y la moral.

A la mierda con todo.

Las chicas buenas y amantes de las reglas, nunca tenían buenos beneficios. Por jugar limpio y ser tímida, había perdido al chico que tanto le gustó por años. Suspiró y decidió que era hora de dejar de soñar con príncipes azules o vampiros que parecían malos pero eran más buenos que algodones de azúcar. También estaban las jóvenes que se enamoraban de otras personas comunes, incluso de su mismo sexo ¿No? No lo creía malo, de verdad que ese comentario había sido de puro miedo y prejuicio, asustada porque descubriesen sus sueños más íntimos sobre Kyoko. Con mucho cuidado, guio a Kyoko para llevarla a su intimidad. Trató de no despertarla, la escuchó suspirar entre sueños, cuando su intimidad húmeda le dio la bienvenida. No pasó demasiado para que los dedos de su compañera comenzaran a moverse solos, como si una magia extraña los motivara. Kyoko gimió, supuso que tendría algún sueño extraño también, mientras Sayaka intentaba siendo lo menos brusca posible, quitarse la ropa interior. Sonrió al sentir que la mano de Kyoko se movía con más sensualidad aún, como si supiera los lugares que tanto le agradaban. En algún momento, Sayaka se arqueó suspirando, mientras Kyoko seguía complaciéndola, tiritando de placer. Esto de verdad se sentía como tocar el cielo con las manos.

No era honesto.

Pero no se arrepentía.

Cuando sintió su vientre contraerse, suspiró en voz alta, tensándose y disfrutando del orgasmo que subió por todo su cuerpo hasta desconectarle la mente y llevarla a otro tipo de mundo. Pero no se detenía. Kyoko siguió acariciándola, una y otra vez, haciendo que Sayaka volviera a la carga. Se retorció en la cama, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos. Notó el rostro de Kyoko apoyarse contra sus hombros y la abrazó dulcemente, mientras, se relajaba ida en sensaciones.

Le fascinaba de sobremanera la forma que la tocaba. Era lenta, delicada, pero sabía justo el punto para acelerar y dejarla estúpida por varios segundos. Sayaka olvidó que debería representar que estaba dormida y comenzó a mover sus caderas una y otra vez, desesperada. Destrozó la idea sobre una Kyoko pidiendo explicaciones y dejó que la chica la complaciera de la mejor manera que sabía. Tantas veces había soñado que Kyoko estaba bajo su merced, mientras la dominaba de una manera sensual. Varias veces la fantaseó que se dejaba comandar, mientras devoraba su boca, alimentándose solo de los gemidos de la pelirroja, mientras sus intimidades estaban en contacto. También imaginó un sinnúmero de momentos en los que la boca de Kyoko la complacía en su intimidad hasta el punto de la locura. Y más tarde, despertaba, muerta en calentura, para masturbarse y tratar de olvidar lo sucedido. Seguramente al día siguiente, esa estúpida haría un comentario cruel y volvería a odiarla con la misma intensidad que siempre. En eso reflexionaba, mientras dejaba que Kyoko ahora la masturbara sensualmente, jugando con sus labios mayores antes de volver a la protuberancia. Se sentía extraño que alguien ajeno la acariciara, pero no era desagradable. De hecho, se le estaba haciendo más delicioso que masturbarse.

-Sayaka…-Gimió Kyoko entre sueños, con una sonrisa extraña. Tenía un suave arrebol en las mejillas y tardó un poco en dase cuenta que su otra mano también estaba en su intimidad, debajo de la ropa interior. La libidinosa imagen estuvo a punto de reventar su corazón de latidos acelerados. Esa imagen podía ser cualquier cosa salvo sexy. Verla tocarse se podía catalogar como la perfección más hermosa del mundo. Observó sin perder detalle de cómo se tocaba, buscando los puntos débiles, gimiendo con la voz apagada.

Dios santo.

Sayaka sintió que su cabeza daba más vueltas que un trombo. No podía dejar de observarla mientras estaba acariciándose, debajo de la ropa interior. Era desenfreno. Era placer. Era una locura. Estaba tan sensual y hermosa… No podía creer que tenía esa suerte. Esa noche había decidido sólo llevar una camiseta de encaje. Obviamente, también podía ser que eso le hubiera disparado las hormonas. Luego, su centro le envió señales de delicia al cerebro. Esto era perfecto. Kyoko masturbándola a la vez que se tocaba. No sabía que podía poseer semejante estrella, a pesar de haberse portado tan mal… Los movimientos circulares, la hicieron sonreír complacida, mientras trataba de preparar su cuerpo hasta el momento máximo. Abrió los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la frente, antes de venirse otra vez en un tercer y fulminante orgasmo, gritando de placer. Al segundo que notó el error, se quiso matar. Kyoko hizo un movimiento extraño con su cuerpo y escuchó en su oído, un claro gemido de fruición.

Seguramente había concluido toda la tortura sexual. Era obvio que estaba en lo cierto, cuando la vio arqueándose y luego sintió que su frente volvía chocar en el hombro, los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

El ego se vio hinchadísimo de orgullo cuando oyó que susurraba aún su nombre, con una voz trémula y dócil.

Kyoko aún suspiraba despacio, intentando capturar el aliento, como si estuviera asustada por el arrebato de pura pasión. Sayaka volvió a besar la frente y luego fue a sus mejillas, con pura adoración. Realmente, el placer que le había regalado, no tenía comparación con nada. Sentía su respiración cerca de la boca y no aguantó más, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, ruborizándose al instante. La chica respondió rauda, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuerte de la felicidad que sentía.

Le regaló un último beso en la frente, con todo el amor, fervor y agradecimiento que profesaba por el deleite que le había hecho pasar.

La paz volvió a sus sentidos cuando oyó el leve ronquido, así que, para no despertar sospechas, decidió quitar todo rastro en la mano con su boca, lentamente, antes de vestirse, darse la media vuelta y caer rendida otra vez, en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Gracias… -Susurró, con dulzura.

Mas, mientras entraba en el sopor, una voz risueña la dejó helada hasta la última célula.

-De nada.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró que Kyoko dormía en la misma posición que antes. No se atrevía a volver a su lugar, por lo que frunció el entrecejo, completamente absorta. Después de todo, estaba muy segura que había sido ella. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Tragó pesadamente, y tratando de llamar la atención, susurró:

-¿Estás despierta?

No hubo respuesta.

Desistió luego de esperar unos largos minutos, con el corazón en la garganta y el orgullo tirado al tacho. No hubo ninguna contestación y Kyoko respiraba tan acompasada que no había duda de que verdaderamente dormía. Quizás había sido su imaginación ¿No? Sí, eso era lo más probable. No había forma en el mundo de que Kyoko estuviera levantada. Al final, terminó cayendo en el sopor del sueño, volviendo a enfrentarla, robándole un beso en la boca, luego de abrazarla por la cintura, cariñosamente.

En el medio de la noche, una sonrisa triunfal y maliciosa, se asomó en los labios de la pelirroja.

* * *

La luz se había cortado.

Sayaka se quedó al lado de Madoka, quien estaba peinando los largos cabellos de Nagisa, con cariño. Le hacía coletas, las soltaba, trenzaba y luego reía. Homura estaba hablando con Kyoko animadamente, mientras bebían un refresco que se iba calentando por a falta de frío. También comían unas frutillas bañadas en chocolate, probando cuál era la forma más provocativa de ingerirlas. El juego que ambas hacían, las mantenía bastante entretenidas. Momo y Yuma se encontraban en un rincón, hablando entre ellas en un tono tan bajo que era imposible entender el significado de su conversación. Mami leía un libro, cerca de la chimenea. El grupo entero estaba en la sala común, esperando que la electricidad volviera para al menos ir a buscar algo en el castillo y no morir de miedo en el instante. Sin embargo, esta pareció reacia a volver y se quedaron con las ganas de una cena bastante suculenta. Tan sólo unas frutas que sin frío, terminarían echándose a perder.

Esa noche, los señores que limpiaban el castillo ya se habían marchado.

Sólo quedaban ellas.

Momo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Yuma, quien se sobresaltó. Luego sonrió. Se preguntó si esta reacción era normal entre hermanas, pero luego recordó que vio a las Sakura más pegadas que eso, así que no había forma de asustarse. Esto era cariño, nada extraño, no tenía por qué ser mal juzgada ¿Verdad? Rodeó cariñosamente con los brazos a la joven y se quedó mirando a la casi negrura del castillo. Se perdió en pensamientos, cuando recordó que la noche anterior había encontrado a sus padres. Estaba al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de los señores Chitose, sólo que no quería asustar más a los Sakura. Eran tan religiosos y sanos, pulcros e impolutos, que decir su verdadera procedencia familiar sería casi un crimen. Respiró pesadamente, cuando rememoró en el hecho de que casi estuvo a punto de morder a Momo. Mejor dicho, lo había hecho. Pero, como era aún una vampiresa y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para convertirla, la magia se desvaneció al instante.

Un rictus extraño se formó en los labios y luego aclaró la garganta, antes de bostezar.

Tenía hambre, sueño. Estaba tan cansada y estresada. Ya no daba para nada más, sólo quería apoyar su cabeza sin que ningún tipo de pesadilla la asaltara. Pero sentía pánico, estaba al tanto de que cualquier cosa podía ocurrirle a Momo, si estaba durmiendo. Tan sólo ver a la cantidad de vampiros que había bajo los suelos de ese castillo, le ponía el vello de punta. No había manera de que ellas seis pudieran hacerse cargo de ese ejército de no-muertos.

Prestó atención o al menos, decidió abrir los ojos para comprender qué estaba sucediendo delante de ella. Todas tenían ojeras, actuaban nerviosas. Sayaka parecía no haber conciliado el sueño en semanas, Madoka más bien estaba casi exaltada. Nagisa parecía tan incómoda que daba curiosidad. Kyoko estaba con Homura, respondían tranquilas y hablaban jugueteando, pero también había un aura extraña entre ellas. Si no fuera porque no lo eran, la sensualidad con la que se manejaban, parecía ser vampiros. No. Su hermana no podía haber sido mordida por esos seres, le habían prometido que jamás tocarían a su familia, salvo si ella lo hacía. Mami era la única que parecía totalmente ajena a esta situación paranormal que se desarrollaba en el castillo, ya que sonreía con toda la paz del mundo.

Sí.

A medida que recorría los rostros de las otras jóvenes, pudo notar que todas habían tenido experiencias traumáticas en algunos de esos días.

La gran pregunta era: ¿Qué sucedería hoy?

Parecía que por cada día, había una temática diferente de cómo arruinarles el momento. Sintió una extravagante impresión de que alguien no les quitaba la vista de encima y su sangre se congeló al ver los dorados pero frívolos ojos de Mami. Sonrió torcidamente y luego volvió al libro, entretenida. Algo de esa mujer no le cuadraba. Mami-san no solía ser de tan mirada petulante. No era su aire de superioridad lo que la molestaba, sino que había algo de sentirse intocable. Como si fuera quien manejaba los hilos de estas historias tan macabras que se escribían para cada una de ellas. Observó que Momo reía contra su cuello, en su propio mundo y trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sin embargo, su mente y perspicacia no dejaban de moverse de lado a lado. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Quizás era impresión suya, seguramente, pero seguía habiendo una espinita, algo que podía llegar a serle molesto. Su mente no dejaba de advertir que las cosas que estaban pasando no eran normales. Era como una voz de alerta constante, si cerraba los ojos hasta podía ver los carteles en rojo diciendo

¡CUIDADO!

Yuma siguió revoloteando su mirada por la sala. De todas las cosas inusuales, una le llamó poderosamente la atención. Notaba extraña a Kyoko. Su hermana tenía una mirada más frívola y casi cruenta mientras hablaba con Homura, sin preocupaciones algunas. Se descorrió el cabello y sonó los dedos. Luego sonrió, su colmillo como siempre, salió a saludar. La notaba más… ¿Sensual? No sabía cómo, pero notaba que, en cierta manera, estaba coqueteando con la morena. Y Homura-san no era indiferente, al contrario, parecía responderle. Una caricia en el hombro, un golpecito ahí o allá. Una sonrisa, una mimo en la mano. Era como una danza sensual entre dos personas que están haciendo cosas indebidas a espaldas de sus parejas que tanto las amaban. ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo? Eso era puro flirteo. Homura jamás sería capaz de traicionar a Madoka, tenía adoración por esa chica. Estaba segura de que esa morena daba la vida por la inocente Kaname. Kyoko podía se dura para dar brazo a torcer, pero desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Sayaka, sabía muy bien que era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. A pesar de que solía tratarla distante, parecía que sus diferencias iban cerrándose cada vez más a medida que pasaban su estadía en el castillo. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la sala y quedó en shock al ver la mirada herida de Sayaka. Tenía un gesto compungido en el rostro, parecía querer rotundamente llorar. Madoka estaba petrificada por la situación, pero nada más. Sin embargo… Esa chica... Parecía que le habían roto otra vez el corazón. ¿Qué se proponían esas dos?

De golpe, Sayaka se levantó de la silla y salió disparada a la habitación, casi llorando. La notaba tan quebrada que apenas podía procesarlo. Obviamente, no pasó desapercibido por ninguna, Mami salió también en su dirección para consolarla, supuso Yuma. Suspiró. Estos líos del corazón, por momentos, la ponían de los pelos. De verdad, a veces las chicas podían ser demasiado rebuscadas. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía "me gustas, quiero algo contigo" y fin de la historia? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podían ser tan sencillas como ella y Momo?

Percibió un tironeo en su ropa. Hablando de Roma, Momo llamaba la atención de manera muy infantil.

-¿Pasó algo, Yuma-chan?

-Parece ser que nuestra hermana está hecha toda una mujeriega. –Le susurró al oído, con disgusto, levantando una ceja.

-¿Eh? Pero si Kyoko-chan no está.

Alarmada, volvió a ver la sala y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Sólo había esqueletos, un poco de carne en ellos, lo que quedaba luego de que alguien la hubiera arrancado a girones y producto de la descomposición. Ropa añeja, pero la misma que siempre solían usar sus amigas y su hermana. El olor putrefacto inundó sus fosas nasales, mareándola. Ese aroma típico de cementerio, junto a grandes mausoleos que han quedado al descuido.

De golpe reparó que había ojos. Miradas de odio en medio de la oscuridad, susurros imposiblemente burlones.

-Momo-chan ¿Qué es esto? –Yuma la tomó de los hombros, desesperada.

-Faltaba luz y nos alimentamos de ellas. Teníamos hambre… -Momo sonrió, palidez cadavérica, ojeras violáceas, ojos carmines y colmillos largos, mostraron su verdadera naturaleza. –Lo siento Yuma –chan… Pero tenemos hambre…

Su cerebro reaccionó ante la carne de sus mejillas arrancada por los colmillos de su hermanastra. Aulló de dolor, intentando apartarse, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron contra ella. Momo, con una sonrisa capciosa, terminó de acercarse, para lamer la herida antes de volver a dar un mordisco. Alguien estaba desgarrando la carne de su espalda, a pesar de que Yuma gritaba y se sacudía desesperada por auxilio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Yuma se despertó, cayéndose al piso. Estaba horrorizada. Respiraba entrecortada, el sudor frío en su frente; la intensidad del sueño, la dejó en estado de shock.

-¿Yuma-chan? –Momo estaba desnuda a su lado, intentando levantarla del suelo. -¿Qué pasó? –La tomó en brazos suavemente, para volverla a su lugar de origen. Nunca entendió de dónde sacaba esa fuerza titánica para transportarla en brazos como recién casadas. Esa pelirroja de aspecto debilucho era capaz de llevar su peso en los hombros, sin cansarse.

Yuma, mientras tanto, pensaba y repensaba en las imágenes, en su piel tironeada con tanta saña del cuerpo. Pero no. Nada de esto era real. Era un sueño. Un estúpido sueño.

Sonrió, creyéndose una idiota por estar tan asustada.

-No es nada. –Abrazó a Momo, juntando sus cuerpos al máximo bajo las calentitas y suaves mantas. –Sólo fue una pesadilla. –Frunció el entrecejo cuando un dolor de cabeza la atacó y todo dio vueltas en esa habitación exquisitamente decorada. -Creo… Creo que tengo fiebre. –Cerró los ojos, sin prestar atención a los ruegos de la joven, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Tomoe Mami estaba sentada en la silla favorita de todo ese castillo. Tenía las patas elaboradas con algunas piedras preciosas y su respaldar alto era realmente cómodo, junto con la tapicería refinada y acolchonada. Se acariciaba los rizos, perdida en su mundo. Miraba fija a un punto muerto, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Debía esforzarse para hacer realidad los pedidos de su comandante. No es que se sintiera orgullosa, pero es lo que tenía que cumplirlos. No podía ya interferir o se llevaría la vida de todas.

¿Qué podía hacer frente a toda esta desgracia?

A su lado, se encontraba Nagisa, la pequeña del grupo. Ella estaba acurrucada en el lugar de siempre, una vez que terminaban de poner el show frente a las chicas: Un baúl. Estaba observando a la nada, como si fuera una marioneta, como si su vida fuera algo de plástico y maleable contra el fuego. Era cierto, Nagisa se sentía así, una vez que descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de su compañera y el propósito del castillo. Había llorado y gritado tanto la primera vez, que tuvo que dormirla poniendo un somnífero, de esos que se usan para voltear a un elefante.

 _Sleepwalk_

 _Instead of dreaming_

 _I Sleepwalk_

 _Cause I lost you_

 _And now what am I to do_

 _Can't believe that we're through_

Mami cansinamente preparó unas velas en el centro de esta sala privada de la que gozaba un sentimiento de gran pertenencia. Eran velas negras y rojas, las cuales fue desperdigando de forma estratégica. Además, dejó una blanca en el medio, con la intención de simbolizar la pureza. Se sentó en el suelo, su vestido trabajado de encaje se tiñó de un carmín llamativo y espeso.

 _Sleeptalk_

 _Cause I miss you_

 _Sleeptalk_

 _While the memory of you_

 _Lingers like a song_

 _Darling, I was so wrong_

Era sangre.

 _But I'll be right some day_

 _The night fills my lonely place_

En un costado de la habitación, había un animal salvaje muerto y degollado. Era imposible determinar de qué se trataba, probablemente un gato negro.

Tomó una tablilla y una Ouija, a la cual embadurnó del líquido rojo, con una sonrisa enigmática. Más tarde, lo llevó a los labios, antes de limpiar cada uno de sus dígitos, suspirando de puro placer.

 _I know, I miss you so_

 _I still love you_

 _And it drives me insane_

Comenzó a moverse el triángulo desesperadamente, mientras ésta observaba y hacía preguntas en silencio, tan sólo anotando las respuestas. Suspiró y miró a un costado, donde Nagisa se hallaba acurrucada en el baúl, atemorizada. Sonrió, para infundirle valor y luego volvió a la Ouija

 _Sleepwalk_

 _Every night I just Sleepwalk_

 _And when you walk inside the door_

 _I will Sleepwalk no more_

Canturreó entre sus labios, sonriendo macabramente.

-Nagisa-chan… ¿Quieres jugar a algo divertido?

Los ojos de la albina, se abrieron de puro terror al ver que la dorada y pura mirada se había vuelto negra y demoníaca como la noche.

* * *

La noche parecía no tener fin para las Homura. No era la primera vez que se encontraba a ciertos gemelos a los pies de su cama. En este momento, Madoka se encontraba en el baño, dándose una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Homura cubrió sus hombros desnudos con una manta fina, luego de que la sorprendieran. Luego de las confesiones amorosas, ella y Madoka terminaron teniendo una situación erótica y romántica que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Ahora que estaban tranquilas y que finalmente había logrado poder comentarle todo lo que sentía y por qué la creía el centro de su mundo, Homura se encontraba con estos dos gemelos que no sabía a qué cuento venían.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Su voz había sonado fría, distante y la verdad es que le daba un poco de tristeza tratarlos así, ya que la habían ayudado hacía bastante tiempo.

Eran, de verdad, escalofriantes.

Los dos niños simplemente miraron hacia la puerta del baño, antes de desaparecer.

Un gélido escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y como pudo, salió disparada hasta donde se encontraba Madoka. El ruido seco proveniente de la habitación, la alertó. Parecía como el de una cabeza cuando se golpea violentamente contra el concreto. Aporreó desesperada la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Caso contrario, alguien le tocó el hombro. Con sorpresa, se encontró a los gemelos entregándole una llave pequeña, para que pudiera abrirla.

No emitieron palabras.

Homura la levantó en alto, la verdad es que no podía creerlo.

Era la Llave Maestra, la que abría todas las puertas de la casa. Y justamente, la que tenía en sus manos, le haría posible recorrer todo el castillo, ya que las puertas estaban herméticamente cerradas. Ahora que tenía esta forma de descubrir los mil y un misterios que acechaban a Leeds, podría descifrarlos, tomar registros y pasárselos a sus amigas, antes de ir en busca de caza fantasmas.

Al abrirla, tan sólo sus ojos tendieron a aguarse. La llave dio contra el piso, haciendo un seco sonido; mientras su visión se tiñó de rojo.

La imagen de una Madoka arqueándose y convulsionando inhumanamente, mientras tenía los ojos dados vuelta y la espuma salía de su boca, la dejaron en shock por unos cuantos minutos. Como pudo, intentó levantar su cabeza, para que no se atragantara con la lengua.

-Madoka… Madoka… ¡Madoka! –Trató de hablar la pobre joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras su novia empezaba a volver poco a poco a la realidad. El agua de la ducha había drenado parte de la sangre, ya que la chica se había hecho un corte profundo en la cabeza al caer. Los azulejos del suelo estaban rotos.

Homura poco y nada sabía de ataques de epilepsia. No sabía cómo actuar con Madoka. Intentó cubrirla con un toallón, mientras el agua seguía corriendo. Ya había mojado parte de las sábanas, le fue fútil poder cerrar la canilla.

Los fantasmas volvieron.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, el agua dejó de correr y a su lado, estaban ungüentos para tratar la herida. El más joven sonrió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció, dejando a Homura totalmente desconsolada.

-¿Homura-chan=? –Preguntó la suave voz de Madoka, tocando su mejilla. -¿Qué sucede? No llores… -Homura abrió los ojos de golpe y abrazó a la joven, apoyándola contra su pecho, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Madoka… -Respingó, dándole un escueto beso en la mejilla y en la frente, mientras limpiaba y trataba la herida. Esta rápidamente actuó ante el desinfectante. –Creí… Creí… ¿Cómo estás? –Limpió el cabello mojado de su frente, para que los poros pudieran respirar mejor. -¿Recuerdas algo? –Siguió con la espuma de sus labios, Madoka no se había percatado de ello.

-Sólo que… Me estaba bañando. Y luego te encuentro así, llorando… ¿Homura-chan?

La aludida, estaba confundida. No sabía realmente qué hacer, qué beneficiaría más a Madoka. Al final resolvió por tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la bañera, rebalsada. La depositó con cariño y le sonrió, antes de meterse allí con ella.

-Descuida. Te bañaré yo, ¿Si? ¿Me lo permites?

Madoka se ruborizó, pero asintió, mientras Homura la seguía besando cada tanto, antes de tomar el jabón entre sus dedos y recorrer el cuerpo con todo el amor y la delicadeza del mundo. No recordaba realmente nada de lo que había pasado. Pero debió ser algo sorprendentemente trágico para que llorara de esa manera.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Ahora que las vibraciones de la casa estaban más bajas, Kyoko se hizo valiente. Ya había tenido eso que tanto deseaba con Sayaka. Finalmente, no había dudas de que la chica la deseaba tanto como ella. Había estado maravilloso, se dijo, que de escapar de una vez del castillo; se dedicaría a darle todo el amor que no había encontrado en ese imbécil de Kyosuke.

Había interrumpido el momento que ella quería separarse del cuerpo.

Lo había logrado un par de veces, cuando era joven, luego de leerlo en un libro que sus padres habían catalogado como inaceptable y lo tenían en la caja de los trastos intocables. Kyoko solía revolver esos libros, desde que tenía once años y se había encontrado con textos de dudosa reputación, hasta unos cuantos de contenido explícitamente pornográfico.

El libro decía que todas las cosas que rodean a las personas, tienen una vibración. Durante el día, que es el momento de los vivos, éstos están altos, por lo cual, era imposible casi mantener una comunicación coherente con el Más Allá.

Luego se remontaba a los primeros viajes astrales de la autora, quien especificaba que había que tener excepcional cuidado de efectuarlos. No era fácil, pero una vez encontrada la fórmula para lograrlos; se volvería adictivo.

Hablaba de las etapas del sueño.

Se supone que hay cuatro etapas del sueño y del sueño REM, en las que el cuerpo y el alma se van separando más y más. El tema de los viajes astrales es mantener la conciencia tranquila, mientras el cuerpo reposa. Una vez que lograra abrir los ojos, se encontraría flotando a una gran distancia de su cuerpo lo cual le causaría un shock inicial y despertaría al segundo, aterrada. Por eso, ahora que tenía conocimiento de ello, lo recomendado era saber cómo actuar ante la situación.

Kyoko lo intentó por varias noches, sin ningún éxito, puesto que se quedaba dormida profundamente.

Pero una noche lo logró, tenía aún esa edad y desde aquél entonces, la adicción de viajar extrapolarmente por la casa de sus padres, le había parecido bastante interesante. Había visto a sus padres dormitar, a sus hermanitas descansar apaciblemente y luego volvía a su cuerpo para seguir descansando.

Noche tras noche, repetía la moción, totalmente encantada por la sensación que experimentaba al volver a su cuerpo. Era como un vértigo especial en su vientre y en sus extremidades. El corazón parecía sentirse con más firmeza.

Casi era un fantasma.

Podía atravesar las paredes, ya no había límite físico para ella. De esta manera, logró dar unas vueltas por el barrio, siempre manteniéndose algo cercano a la fuente de origen. El problema es que no había comida que engullir, lo cual lo hacía bastante aburrido.

Sin embargo, siguió recorriendo todo el barrio, mientras iba entrando a las casas de los vecinos por pura curiosidad.

Cada tanto, lograba encontrarse a alguien que hacía exactamente lo que ella, caminando por el barrio con la inocencia de un niño pequeño. Se saludaban escuetamente y seguían el camino de cada uno. Cuando estaban en el mundo terrenal y de los vivos, con diversión se sonreían, porque obviamente, aunque nunca se hubieran hablado, ya tenían un conocimiento de quiénes eran ellos.

Cuando se mudaron a Inglaterra, fue algo complicado de hacer. Estuvo tentada por varios meses, porque la verdad es que tenía ganas de recorrer la casa de los Miki que se encontraba a unas cuantas millas. Nada que pudiera salvar distancias con su poder de volar. Hasta el mundo de los vivos se le hacía más pesado que este plano astral.

Varias veces la vio dormitar a Sayaka, mientras estaba sentada en uno de sus cómodos sillones. Era muy bonita. Le causaba curiosidad ver esos rasgos angelicales, relajados, mientras creía que nadie la miraba.

Hasta que un par de veces, la encontró gimiendo su nombre y despertar. Unas cuantas más, fue testigo de sus momentos más íntimos, mientras se masturbaba. Al principio, le daba vergüenza, pero al final, terminaba quedándose. El morbo podía más. Tenía un cuerpo exquisito.

Lo más difícil era enfrentar esos hermosos ojos azules al día siguiente, pero luego de unas diez o doce veces de ser testigo de cómo fantaseaba con su persona, se le hizo algo común.

Por eso, esa noche que había hecho que la tocara, concedió su deseo. Lo merecía, luego de haberse hecho la desentendida. ¿Cómo podía explicarle _"Sí, he estado todo este tiempo observando cómo te masturbas luego de tener sueños eróticos sobre mi"_? No, desde ya que no, sería realmente imposible de revelárselo.

Esas obviamente eran las noches correspondientes a días totalmente estresantes. Al final terminaba despertando con la urgencia sexual de una monja de claustro. Pero otras veces, ignoraba la situación entre ella y Sayaka y se dedicaba a observar otras habitaciones, fisgonamente.

Con curiosidad, se encontró varias veces que sus padres no se hallaban ahí. Ni los de Sayaka ni los suyos. Por más que los buscara, era imposible hallarlos. Nunca los oía hablar con propiedad.

Pero había descubierto que ambas casas estaban conectadas, por lo que, pudo investigar un poco más, por alguno de los pasadizos secretos de ambas mansiones. Pasmada, un par de veces fue testigo de situaciones un tanto escabrosas.

Como por ejemplo, que sus padres eran… ¿Cómo es la palabra correcta?

Swingers.

Intercambiaban sus parejas, mientras estaban en esa habitación que parecía una casa más. Durante las noches, se dedicaban a dar rienda suelta esa pasión que mostraban escueta frente a sus hijas. Era terrible para ella enterarse de algo así. Y cínico. Pero no podía culparlos. Kyoko no era realmente una persona rencorosa.

No obstante, seguía siéndole un poco extraña la situación. Sus padres y sus madres intercambiándose, como si fuera una danza satánica al erotismo, un ritual pagano salvaje de los primeros pueblos de homínidos.

Ahora que tenía esta facultad, utilizaba el poder para averiguar varias cosas que otras personas no podían. Resolvía enigmas, por ejemplo, de la escuela o de algunos casos policiales.

A veces se encontraba con las víctimas, que le relataban todo el momento del asesinato. Escribía la carta a la policía y atrapaban a los culpables. Nunca supo realmente cuándo fue que comenzó a madurar para convertirse en la persona taciturna y arisca que era. Quizás luego de escuchar miles de casos de confiar en gente que más querían y ser traicionados, pagando el precio letal de la muerte.

Más tarde, se enteró que podía "despertar" en cualquier lugar donde decidiera. Tan sólo debía pensar el nombre y la locación y _voilá._ Kyoko exprimió el poder para hacer el bien, pero no para beneficiarse.

En Leeds pensó hacer lo mismo, pero no le habían dado los tiempos. Así que ahora que podía cerciorarse de que todos estaban durmiendo, decidió aventurarse por el castillo. Las vibraciones eran tan bajas, que no le costó en absoluto lograrlo.

Una vez en esa dimensión, recorrió cada habitación con curiosidad. Madoka y Homura estaban durmiendo tranquilas. Yuma y Momo estaban cubiertas con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, haciendo de esta pequeña cueva, su propio mundo. Nagisa no se hallaba en la habitación de Mami, quizás la niña dormía en otra cama. Por extraño que pareciera, ella no se hallaba en ningún lugar.

Estuvo algunos cuantos minutos buscándola incansablemente.

Cada una de las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas, tan sólo permitían que circularan por las que les correspondía. Kyoko ahora pudo recorrer cada una de estas, donde se encontraban diferentes fantasmas que la ignoraban. Otros la miraban fijamente, sorprendidos. Desde los tiempos inmemoriables de la creación del castillo, los fantasmas vagaban de aquí por allá.

Ella sonrió y saludó a cada uno, incluso a antiguos reyes y otros nobles.

Algunos fantasmas aún no llegaban a comprender que su tiempo en el mundo de los vivos había terminado, seguían con sus quehaceres con el frenesí común que los caracterizaba. En especial, los esclavos, que lucían sus marcas de muerte como si fueran una insignia de la cual sentirse orgullosos.

Volvió a la habitación de Mami, aprovechando que no la oiría ni pensaría nada raro. No se sentía bien por fisgonear sus cosas, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, hurgó entre sus pertenencias. Encontró una carpeta y la transportó fuera de la habitación, para observar diferentes hechizos de magia negra y nigromancia. Frunció el entrecejo.

¡Mami estaba loca!

Tenía catalogado la cantidad de personas que se hallaban muertas en el castillo, en una de las catacumbas de difícil acceso.

Y ahí adentro, se encontraban los vampiros que una vez había visto, cuando unos supuestos zombis las habían perseguido.

Quedó sin habla.

Era real.

Las bestias, cada una de esas que se hallaban en el castillo, eran tan reales como una taza de café por las mañanas. Las piernas flaquearon, se arrodilló en el piso, mientras su rostro descompuesto comenzaba a largar un líquido parecido a las lágrimas, de los ojos.

¿Cómo puedes tomarte la noticia de que hay seres extraterrenales bajo los cimientos del mítico castillo? ¿Cómo puedes asimilar que todos los cuentos de terror, de hada y de suspenso, hechos para adoctrinar a los niños y niñas de los pueblos más primitivos; eran reales?

 _Deben escapar_

Kyoko observó a quien le había dirigido la palabra, en inglés bastante arcaico. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios, en sus tiempos debió ser muy hermosa. Seguramente de alta alcurnia o alguna de las consortes de uno de los tantos reyes que pasaron por ahí.

 _Lo siento…_

 _Mientras más tiempo pasan aquí, más peligro corren. Huyan lo antes posible, Kyoko_ Susurró la mujer y tomó las manos de Kyoko. _Usa esto, por favor_

Era una llave bastante antigua. Al parecer, era la forma de salir de toda esta situación. Kyoko la observó sin entender, pero la chica sonrió dulcemente y besó su frente con una solemnidad inmensa.

 _Rowena para serviros_ Y se esfumó

Kyoko bajó hasta la sala de fiestas que habían estado sus hermanas, casi desesperada, llevándose la horrorosa sorpresa de que los espejos rotos eran el claro indicio de que las chicas habían estado ahí. Se encontraba una cruz en el medio del salón, escuchaba susurros envidiosos, intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para quitarla y volver a habitar ese salón.

Estaban los padres de Yuma.

Intactos, rejuvenecidos, mientras tenían a una niña entre sus brazos, desangrándose. Respiraba agitadamente, muriendo lentamente.

No podía hacer nada.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrebatárselas y si lo poseyera, obviamente sería imposible de hacerla atravesar las paredes. Su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia, porque sentía el pulso taponar sus oídos.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienen a un pedazo de hierro?

Kyoko reconoció la voz, claro que lo haría.

Le había confesado su amor y traicionó su confianza de la forma más cruel. Como ahora lo volvía a efectuar.

-¡Nos has mentido!

-No les he dicho nada, tan sólo que esperaran. –La rubia se agachó para quitar la cruz y luego sonrió, justo en la dirección de Kyoko. –No sabía que teníamos ratones aquí. -Kyoko retrocedió unos pasos y luego Mami sonrió, haciendo una reverencia. –Bienvenida, señora Sakura.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta, para reconocer a su madre.

-¿A qué esperas, Tomoe-san?

 _No._

 _Esto no podía estar pasando._

-Sólo esperen. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Tenemos hambre! –Gritó una vampiresa, casi temerosa de lo que Mami pudiera hacer con ese objeto bendecido.

Un par de gruñidos se escucharon en la sala, Kyoko observó que detrás de su madre estaban los zombis, pero que ninguno se había encargado de hacer algún movimiento de más. Con horror, comprendió que ella los controlaba.

Ahora que lo recordaba… El zombi que las persiguió… Su madre…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nadie podía escucharla, por lo que, aprovechando esta situación, la joven escritora arremetió furiosamente contra su progenitora, quitándole el amuleto que mantenía a esos no muerto en sus lugares.

Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, sorprendida y aterrada. Mami no podía creer lo que había sucedido, mientras buscaba por los costados.

-Deben ser esos fantasmas. No sé por qué se encariñaron con ellas. –Siseó esa víbora rubia con odio

-Por favor, ¿Qué pueden hacer un par de fantasmas? Tiene que ser algo más. ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Pero Kyoko ya se encontraba en su habitación, regresando del viaje, temblando y sudando. Abrazó las piernas, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

 _No debieron haber aceptado esto._

Pero…

 _No perderían sin luchar antes._

* * *

Yuma estaba en crisis.

Cuando estaban en el comedor con las demás chicas, observaba que sus rostros desencajados ya no tenían nada que ver con la ilusión del primer día. La palidez cadavérica de Homura, las ojeras de Sayaka, la mirada apagada de Kyoko.

Nagisa no se encontraba con ellas.

Mami comentó que la niña estaba en su cama, cansada y que probablemente se quedaría allí por el resto de la semana. Aun con las insistencias de las demás, la rubia dijo que confiaran en ella, porque era quien la estaba cuidando. Homura sin embargo, lanzó una mirada tan extraña hacia su dirección, que tragó pesado.

Sabía.

Algo debía saber.

Retorció nerviosamente sus dedos debajo de la mesa, mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Consumió su desayuno, pero la comida tenía mal gusto. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, mientras obligaba a su garganta abrirse para tragarla. Parecía vieja, añejada y obviamente, mohosa. Sin embargo, las chicas comían tranquilamente.

Cuando observó al muffin que estaba masticando, encontró gusanos y lo soltó, gritando a todo pulmón. De todos los insectos, esos eran los que más odiaba desde pequeña. Le hacía pensar en la descomposición del cadáver humano y la frivolidad de los cementerios. Ese característico aroma que tanto había llegado a familiarizar porque sus padres la obligaban a saquear las tumbas de los recién fallecidos. Las miradas sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar, mientras la pobre chica estaba acurrucada en la silla. Momo acarició tiernamente su mejilla, preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?

Yuma se limitó a señalarlo, temblando de terror, mientras las náuseas se arremolinaban en su estómago.

-¿Momo-chan? –Llamó Madoka, mientras se acercaba a ambas, con ese aire tan gentil y dulce que poseía. –Ven, vamos al baño, quizás necesitas un poco de agua deliciosa. Algo te habrá caído mal.

-Bueno… -Escuchó una petrificada Yuma, a esa gélida y cantarina voz de Mami. –No toda la comida sabe tan bien como un vaso de sangre fresca ¿No?

Momo se giró sobre sí para mirarla con todo el odio que le tenía reservado a la rubia por querer intentar algo luego de romperle el corazón de esa manera y traicionar a su hermana. Se encontró con esos ojos dorados tan cínicos y burlones que tuvo que hacer fuerza racional suficiente para no levantarse y darle la fuente de plata en la cara.

-No es gracioso. –Susurró capciosamente, apretando los dientes, antes de llevarse en brazos otra vez a Yuma. Kyoko las siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? –Preguntó Homura, con voz acusadora. La verdad es que esa snob jamás le había caído bien.

-Oh… Cosas.

Mami cortó la conversación, mientras bebía su té con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sin renunciar de observar a Sayaka, quien aún se encontraba ida contemplando el pedazo de pastel y estuvo ajena a la escenita que la joven Sakura había efectuado…

Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

En un momento de la tarde, Kyoko se levantó del cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, exaltada. Momo la llamaba a los gritos, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas gruesas.

Tanto Yuma como Sayaka, habían desaparecido del castillo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas mientras estaban buscando por los alrededores del castillo. Homura estaba con Kyoko, mientras Madoka estaba con Momo. Homura realmente confiaba que Momo podría cuidar bien a Madoka, si a esta le daba un ataque nuevo, porque estudiaba un curso para ser auxiliar de enfermería. Aún tan pequeña, ya tenía muchísimos sueños y metas. Trabajaba en ellas, la morena creía que era más que nada, por inspiración de su hermana.

Kyoko caminaba delante, mientras robó una espada de uno de los guardias metálicos apostados en el castillo. No sabía ni recordaba que la escritora soliera hacer esgrima o algo parecido. Le parecía tan estrambótico que la hubiera bendecido antes de salir.

Se hicieron lugar entre la hierba, mientras el silencio pesado se instalaba entre ambas, abriendo una brecha enorme. Se la encontraba preocupada, realmente alarmada por lo que había sucedido.

-Estoy segura que fueron al lago… Hay un lago cerca de…

-No lo sé. Yuma está teniendo varias pesadillas últimamente. –Respondió con frialdad, mientras cortaba la hierba crecida y abandonada. Más parecía una forma de demostrar enojo que de abrirse camino. –Momo me dijo que no estaban yendo las cosas bien y que había estado actuando raro.

-Ya veo…

-Mi hermana y Yuma son amantes. No hace falta que lo preguntes.

Homura abrió los ojos de par en par. Claro que no lo sabía, ni se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos y se giró un poco, sonriendo de costado. Al parecer, ella sabía todo. No se le escapaban detalles de la relación.

-¿Cuándo…?

-¿Cuándo lo supe?

-Sí.

Kyoko volvió a enfrentar el denso bosque y reanudó su marcha, sin ninguna necesidad de ir más rápido. Quizás era por el peso de la espada.

-Convivo con ellas, Homs.

Y luego de eso, no retornó a hablar.

Homura observó varias veces a los costados, ya que se escuchaban ecos de pisadas. Seguramente era Madoka con Momo, porque no debían estar demasiado lejos. Observó la espalda de la pelirroja, un poco preocupada, mientras ella seguía su paso. De verdad, Sakura no era demasiado comunicativa, pero últimamente se estaba portando un tanto… Capciosa.

Entre las caminatas largas, Homura logró comprender que ella al final sabía todo, que tan sólo se había portado como una tonta, ajena a la situación para no incomodar a las personas. Porque siempre creía en lo mejor de ellas y por eso, siempre había sido traicionada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Sabía que preguntarías. –Susurró, divertida. Homura sintió un calor intenso en sus mejillas. –Fue una tarde. Había olvidado un libro y regresé a casa. Generalmente no hay nadie, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que me apareciera. Recuerdo muy bien que escuché un ruido y subí sigilosa las escaleras, creyendo que había ladrones. Pero no había moros en la costa. Creí que era mi imaginación, ni Yuma ni Momo deberían estar en casa a esa hora. La gran sorpresa fue que al bajar, las encontré en el comedor, dando rienda suelta a sus hormonas que de adolescente intentaba refrenar, pensando que eso era pecaminoso. Estaban cogiendo como si no hubiera mañana, desnudas, en el sillón que familiarmente todos los sábados a la noche, solemos mirar películas. –La morena la sintió sonreír con cinismo. –Obviamente, tomé las cosas que necesitaba y me largué. ¿Qué podía hacer? Una vez fuera de la casa, me fue complicado asimilarlo, pero era natural. Yuma no era mi hermana de sangre.

-¿No lo notaron?

-No. Puedo ser sigilosa si quiero. Aprendí a serlo cuando éramos pobres y robaba comida de los vecinos para sobrevivir. –Se encogió de hombros, mientras acariciaba sus desnudos brazos, mientras frenaban para tomar aire. –Lo gracioso es que ellas de pequeñas se odiaban. Yuma era un amor, como siempre, intentaba caerles bien a todos, pero Momo no la podía ni ver, porque le había robado su puesto de princesa de la casa.

-Presumo que fue un shock

-Lo fue. Me costó muchísimo aceptar que mis hermanas tenían algo. Las más pequeñas. Joder, yo siquiera había fantaseado con un beso y ellas estaban… -Rió sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras buscaba algo para comer. Partió al medio una barra de chocolate y le dio a Homura. –Te hará bien, come.

-Supongo que también has estado encubriéndolas de tus padres.

-¿Hasta a ti han llegado los rumores de que mis padres son unos enfermos con la religión? –Levantó una ceja pelirroja. Homura se sintió realmente incómoda.

-Sí. En especial que te quisieron correr de casa cuando se enteraron que eras lesbiana. –Susurró, luego de masticar.

-Bueno. Debería agradecerle esto a Mami-san, quien fue la que sacó a la luz mi secretito ¿Qué dices?

Reanudaron la marcha.

Luego de merodear por dos horas en toda la parcela del bosque, no encontraron nada. Kyoko sacó del bolso enorme que llevaba, una botella de jugo dulce, para darle de beber a su compañera. Se sentaron en la misma fuente donde Homura había perdido a Madoka.

Las pequeñas gotas en el concreto fueron el inicio de una lluvia pesada y terrible. Se escondieron bajo un paraguas que Kyoko también llevaba. Al parecer, esa chica iba preparada para cualquier situación. Compartió una chaqueta limpia con su compañera, para que no pasaran frío, mientras esperaban noticias de Madoka y Momo. Como no tenían celulares, la comunicación tecnológica se había vuelto algo inexistente; quedaba tan sólo moverse a la vieja escuela. Igual, la pelirroja había equipado a su hermana de la mejor forma posible, sin explicarle demasiado. Kyoko estiró sus largas piernas, mientras engullía otro chocolate y frotaba sus manos, desesperada por entrar en calor. Homura la abrazó suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola. La pelirroja se sonrojó leve y sonrió agradecida.

-¿Has podido decirle a Madoka que la amas?

Homura abrió los ojos de par en par y casi rió de la sorpresa, mientras un dulce tinte carmesí diferente a los anteriores, se hacía lugar en sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas; dándole un aspecto angelical.

-De verdad, no se te escapa nada.

-La calle me hizo así. –Kyoko le guiñó un ojo y la morena emitió una risita, más tranquila. –Vamos, cuéntale a Kyoko _Onee-sama._

Homura suspiró, obviamente sería difícil escapar de la situación. Una vez que esa chica ponía las garras en algo, era imposible que las soltara.

-Pues sí. Pero no te daré detalles.

-Apuesto a que han tenido sexo.

-¿Es necesario aclarar?

-¡Obviamente! –Ambas se rieron en voz alta.

Homura le compartió un paquete de galletitas dulces mientras sacaba el termo para tomar algo caliente.

-¿No te preocupan las chicas? –Susurró la morena, algo apesadumbrada.

-Yuma… Yuma ha estado rara, pero sé que tiene que ver con algo que hay debajo del castillo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos como rubíes brillaron de maldad.

-Me refiero a la naturaleza de sus padres.

-¿Kyou?

-Vamos, Homs. Sabes qué es lo que oculta este castillo. Esto de las chicas escaparan, es idóneo para marcharnos de aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y Nagisa?

-Yuma salió a buscarla, porque se lo dije en la mañana. No me tragué que estuviera enferma, por lo que probablemente debió ir por ella.

" _Tenemos que escapar. Probablemente, a esta instancia, Nagisa esté muerta"_

-¿Esto es un show que has montado para Mami?

-Exacto –Kyoko bebió el café en silencio, una vez más.

-Eres increíble.

-Gracias. –Guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y Sayaka?

-Fue a acompañarla. No me fío que Yuma pueda sola y Sayaka es una chica grande, se hará cargo de ella si comienza a actuar raro.

-Estaba ida hoy. –Repuso Homura, mirando las suaves y cristalinas gotas caer del paraguas. –Creí que no lo…

-Todo esto forma parte del plan. Es necesario que nos vayamos de aquí, Homs. Cuanto antes.

-¿Te gusta Sayaka?

Kyoko sonrió de forma diferente. Ya no había burla en sus facciones. Estaban suavizadas y acarició su cabello.

-No responderé a eso.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. –Kyoko se sonrojó e iba a replicar, pero calló al instante al oír que una música repentinamente comenzó a sonar. Parecía salida de un circo. Homura se levantó, casi tirando la taza de plástico de café. Guardó todo rápido, limpiando con la lluvia. Tomó la mano de Kyoko, luego de que cerró el paraguas.

-Vámonos. Nada bueno se trae cuando empieza a sonar esto.

La pelirroja tomó su mano con más fuerza y aferró la espada, que cargó en la espalda. La desenvainó y ahora la llevaba a costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes lo que te di?

-Sí.

-Perfecto, vamos a buscarlas.

Las dos comenzaron a correr en dirección al castillo. Una vez más, la enorme fachada, preciosa, reluciente, les dio la bienvenida. Kyoko se quedó de brazos cruzados, una vez que llegaron al porche, debajo del techo.

-¿Kyoko?

-Te quedas aquí Homs. –Le susurró, sin lugar a quejas. –Por si las chicas vienen… Pero tengo idea de dónde pueden estar. –Luego, la joven tomó sus mejillas con adoración. –Si me equivoco y llegan a venir desde el bosque, por favor, márchate. Yo las alcanzaré luego. Pero tienen que irse cuanto antes, confío en que las protegerás a toda costa… Gracias por todo.

La morena se vio sorprendida por un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Kyoko tenía una mirada completamente triste, bañada en lágrimas, antes de salir corriendo dentro del castillo. Las suaves pisadas mojaban el impecable mármol.

La joven escritora salió disparada cuando encontró el ala donde Mami y Nagisa dormían. Halló las diferentes puertas y pudo hacerse de la llave que Homura llevaba en la muñeca, mientras mantenía la conversación, sentadas en la fuente. Supuso que la chica la odiaría cuando notara lo que le faltaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era ahora o nunca.

En el recorrido, Kyoko se encontró a los gemelos de la torre. Sabía que eran fantasmas, lo notaba porque el frío que calaba sus huesos no era normal. Ella podía verlos corpóreos y eternos, con esas enormes ojeras de no haber descansado jamás en paz. Tocó el cabello de uno de ellos y su hermano señaló la puerta más lejana de ese pasillo. Sabía que era una portezuela ciega, se notaba que estaba sellada.

Con sigilo, siguió corriendo, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la espada. El corazón latía desesperadamente, mientras los músculos de sus piernas estaban agarrotados y pedían un descanso.

" _No me fallen. No ahora."_

Kyoko llegó hasta la puerta y pasó la llave antigua por ese cerrojo que pasaba completamente por desapercibido.

 _Click._

Abrió la puerta y esta no hizo siquiera ruido alguno más que ese chasquido suave. Cuando entró a esa parte oculta del castillo, Kyoko se quedó mirando cada uno de los cuadros que no se exhibían al público. Masacres en la Edad Media, juicios públicos, un grupo de personas ahorcadas mientras otras tenían una orgía.

Era normal.

Estaba bien visto en los primeros albores de la Edad Media.

El aire rancio y de encierro hizo presencia en sus pulmones y estuvo a punto de toser, pero sacó fuerzas desde las profundidades de su alma y se mantuvo firme. No debía dar su paradero ni por un millón de años.

Tomó una de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que llevaba en su bolso. A cada peldaño, su corazón se apretaba de puro terror. Sabía que Mami estaba cambiada, que no era ella. Era probable que alguno de esos hechizos de nigromancia, hubieran salido mal. Tenía conocimiento de que, finalmente, los zombis no eran producto de un mal sueño. Lo había visto, joder. También estaba al tanto de que los fantasmas en este castillo estaban haciendo todo lo posible porque escaparan.

Aquella primera tarde, cuando Kyoko fue atraída por el fantasma, le estaba enseñando el camino de huida, antes de que Sayaka la encontrara. Quien fuera ese fantasma, no había hecho más que cuidarlas desde que pusieron un pie en la morada de la bruja.

No sabía qué se traía en manos Mami. Jamás había imaginado que su desaparición llegaría a estar vinculada con semejante aberración. No le cabían dudas de que Mami estaba también involucrada en toda esta situación de los vampiros. Sabía que los padres de Yuma disfrutaban haberse envuelto con sectas de magia negra.

Tuvo que ocultárselo porque la chica no respondía bien a los tratamientos psicológicos que le suministraron.

Tratamientos de los que no tiene recuerdo alguno.

Cuando llegó al descanso final de la escalera, se quedó observando una gran puerta que debía estar en el subsuelo del castillo. Quizás era el salón de baile que Momo le había referido. El que visitó esa noche.

Pero no.

Parecía totalmente diferente.

Abrió la puerta, una vez más, esta era la segunda, luego de virar para la izquierda. Empujó despacio y para su suerte, no había nadie.

Cuando terminó de encender las antorchas, sus ojos se abrieron de puro terror, trastabillando hasta caer de espalda. El peso de la espalda y el filo se incrustó tiranamente en la suave carne de ésta y las lágrimas salieron, producto del dolor.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Había cuadros diferentes, fotos, y en principal notas.

Las fotos, cada una de ellas, retrataban a quien podía ser su editora. Notas en inglés del diario local hablaba de diferentes chicas desaparecidas.

Todas estas eran de hacía dos décadas.

Saotome estaba en el centro de ellas, mientras las aledañas, tan sólo mostraban que la mujer había sido desmembrada en una sala que parecía ser de un quirófano.

Sintió que toda la podredumbre del lugar se volvía a instalar en sus pulmones y en el estómago. Rápidamente vomitó todo aquello que había comido, mientras apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Los ojos inyectados en sangre, producto de la expulsión de aquello que la había desestabilizado y el sufrimiento, cegaron un poco su capacidad de raciocinio.

Cuando pudo levantarse, más decidida en ver, mientras las piernas no dejaban de temblarle por el puro miedo; tomó los papeles. Eran fichas personales de cada una de sus amigas y hasta vio el contrato laboral de sus padres. Y los de las chicas. Estaban hasta los padres de Yuma en otra de las fotos, una bastante reciente. Podía ver que ellos habían logrado volver a la vida, de alguna manera macabra.

Hasta encontró aquella que llegaba a confirmar que sus padres estaban completamente conectados en esa secta que había destruido a la familia de Yuma.

Esto ya no era un juego.

Lo había visto en sus sueños astrales.

Y entonces, en medio de ese montículo de fotos, donde estaba Kyoko, Sayaka, Homura, Madoka, Nagisa, Momo y Yuma, durante la estadía del castillo, en diferentes momentos de su estadía, encontró aquella que tanto le había perturbado.

Aún estaba oscura.

La sacudió, porque era de una cámara instantánea.

Si hubiera tenido más fuerza de voluntad de seguir viendo aquello que había en toda la habitación, quizás se percataría de esto. Pero no. Algo le decía que siguiera viviendo un sueño casi idóneo de puro cinismo. Su corazón se detuvo, cuando observó en la foto, los cabellos cortitos que sólo a una persona podía pertenecerle. Le temblaban las manos.

Si hubiera visto que no era una mera actuación…

" _Lo siento, pero no merezco vivir…"_

Que su mirada oscura era tan real como cuando todos los días le decía buenos días, en la escuela, con esa frialdad común que le dedicaba…

" _Discúlpame por haberte traído tantos problemas"_

Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la obsesión de escapar…

" _Gracias por estos días, Kyoko. Han sido los mejores en varios meses"_

Había llegado tarde.

-¡SAYAKA!

Kyoko se apretujó al cuerpo decapitado de su compañera, bañándolo en lágrimas amargas, desgarrando de padecimiento su cuerpo y su alma.


	5. Día quinto

**Llegamos al desenlace de la historia que me costó casi dos años. Les puedo jurar que este último capítulo fue fuerte de escribir, complejo; el trabajo que hice no lo ha tenido ninguna historia que haya hecho** **.**

 **Crecí un montón haciendo este fic, este pequeño cuento de terror donde narro la poética del horror y el erotismo.**

 **Otro aviso: Tengo pensado hacer un epílogo, pero es cortito. Dependiendo del recibimiento de este capítulo, veré si lo hago o no. Comenten qué les ha parecido y qué se han llevado de esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por su incondicional aliento! Les estoy absolutamente agradecida.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece. Sólo soy una aprendiz del genio Urobutcher.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

 _Me preguntas, hermano, si he amado; sí. Es una historia singular y terrible… (…) Se trata de acontecimientos tan extraordinarios que apenas puedo creer que hayan sucedido._

La muerta enamorada, Tèophile Gautier

* * *

 _Si pudieras elegir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías?_

 _No haber venido a Leeds…_

Homura se aferró a la cruz de un rosario que había encontrado destrozado en la habitación de Kyoko. Madoka nuevamente había tenido convulsiones, se encontraba desorientada y balbuceaba palabras inteligibles.

Acarició su rostro y acomodó el cabello, el cual ya estaba enredado. Había insistido para darle una ducha, pero la chica simplemente se negó. No es que quisiera llevarle la contraria, pero en vista de todo esto que estaba sucediendo, una inocente ducha representaba un momento tranquilo en medio de tanta acumulación de estrés. Madoka tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba estentóreamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, en un compás tembloroso. Besó una vez más la frente de la joven, antes de volver a buscar agua fría para llevarla a su lugar, para bajar ese ardor que se esparcía por todo su menudo y débil cuerpo. También tenía fiebre.

Homura ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba preocupada, desolada y realmente se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí a la madre de Kyoko para ir al castillo de Leeds. Nada podía ser peor que lo que estaban viviendo. ¿Verdad?

 _-Pater Noster, qui es in Caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum-_ Rezó por lo bajo, apretando el metal, hasta casi hacerse daño las blanquecinas e inocentes palmas de su mano.

Nuevamente, tendría una noche larga que afrontar.

* * *

Kyoko estaba derrumbada en el piso, acariciando la foto de aquella tonta que decía odiar, pero que en realidad, amaba. Añoraba los momentos de felicidad, aquellos que compartieron en la habitación antes de que todo se fuera a la reverenda mierda. Chirriaron los dientes, rompiendo las puntas de los colmillos, un poco más. Ya ni siquiera sentía demasiado dolor. El físico no era lo mismo que lo emocional y ver que su familia estaba tan rota, la destrozaba por dentro.

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones, hipó. Aún no entendía cuántas sollozos podía albergar un ser humano. Había llorado por horas, producto del terror, presa de la desesperación. Nunca había sentido semejante dolor.

Era como si algo fuera arrancado de su alma. Como si su corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos. Como si nada pudiera volver a ser lo que era antes. Dolía, cada parte de su organismo, hasta lo más recóndito. Por momentos se quedaba impasible y por otros, simplemente sus ojos decidían desprender gruesas gotas, antes de volver a hipar.

Maldijo haberla traído hasta ahí.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse dejado convencer.

Pero, peor aún, se dijo, sería que Sayaka hubiese afrontado todo esto sola. Pese a todo, Kyoko estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado. Se sostenían mutuamente para no caer. Se hacían compañía, codo a codo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sabía que puedes estar rodeada de una muchedumbre y sentirte sola, pero esto era aún peor. Y para hacer las cosas más terribles, si cabe duda alguna, el gran problema era que los síntomas estuvieron ahí. Pero no lo vio. O quizás, Kyoko realmente no estaba interesada en verlos. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más precavida, si la conociera un poco más de lo que creía, quizás podría haber frenado la situación. Podría haberlo prevenido, darle un consuelo sentimental. Si en vez de hacerle la vida imposible en el instituto, si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, si no hubiera sido tan zorra para dañarla, si la hubiera sostenido fuerte cuando más la necesitó, si tan sólo hubiera dejado las cosas atrás cuando vio que la chica estaba enamorada de ella secretamente, si… si…

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Realmente creía que todo esto era culpa de ella. Que se lo merecía. Y que no sólo esto era irreversible, sino que era una marca de fuego en su mente, conciencia y espíritu. Que aún cuando saliera viva de este mundo de locos, se llevara a Momo y a Yuma de casa (Porque apenas huyeran de ahí, desaparecerían para siempre de la vida pública) y comenzaran de cero con nuevas identidades; probablemente, muy probablemente habría una huella, una impronta que las acompañaría de por vida.

El piso estaba sucio, frío y viscoso. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de levantarse. No por ahora. Sólo quería quedarse ahí un momento más.

Con aquella chica que ya no podría volver a la vida.

Con esa persona que podría verla quizás en algún que otro viaje astral.

Con Sayaka, quien fue todo lo que había estado bien en su vida.

* * *

-Mi señora, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. –Susurró Mami Tomoe, inclinándose hacia la esposa Sakura.

La mujer le sonrió, acarició los rubios cabellos y besó los labios de la muchacha con mucha dulzura. Mami hizo un gesto de repulsión, pero se mantuvo estática, dándole lo que la madre de Kyoko deseaba de ella.

-Sabía que podrías lograrlo. Te felicito. Ahora prepara el salón. Nuestros clientes no pueden esperar más.

-Haré lo que usted desee. Pero… ¿Me dará lo que yo…? ¿La salvará?

-A su debido tiempo. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es…?

-No se puede forzar la magia. –Le sonrió de una forma amistosamente antinatural, para ese tono frívolo y brusco con el que se dirigió–Ahora sé buena niña y haz lo que te pedí. –Dio un portazo, los tacones seguían sonando en el mármol pulido.

Mami se arrodilló en el piso, insegura de lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía que probablemente había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida y que esto no podría remediarlo ni siquiera diciendo que era una puesta en escena para asustarlas, o para inspirar a Kyoko a que escribiera una novela mejor.

Ya no se podía, porque la señora Sakura había sentido las ganas de destrozar a la pequeña Nagisa, _exprimiéndola_ hasta que su cuerpito dijo "Adiós".

Sospechaba que Kyoko, había descubierto la verdad de una vez por todas, por eso deseaba escapar del castillo. Traer a Homura de vuelta era bastante fácil. Le suministró la misma droga a Madoka, esa que la hacía sentirse mareada y que le generaba convulsiones como la epilepsia. Caso resuelto.

A Momo y a Yuma le había resultado más cómodo aún. Apenas notaron que su hermana no se había reunido con ellas; decidieron regresar al castillo, para ver si estaba todo bien. Momo estaba más decidida que la estúpida de Kyoko en escapar de ahí, pero no quería dejarla sola. Y también sabía los deshonestos y oscuros secretitos de esas dos.

Sabía que ella sospechaba de su persona. Desde el condenado momento en el que se volvieron a encontrar en la puerta del castillo, hacía cinco larguísimos días.

Ya no recordaba bien cuándo fue que la madre de Kyoko se contactó con ella. Luego de que le rompiera el corazón a la chica, cometiendo uno de los peores errores de su vida, la señora volvió a llamarla a su casa. La tranquilizó casi maternalmente, dijo que todo había resultado bien, a fin de cuentas.

Los padres de la mayor de las Sakura habían sospechado de su hija desde hacía años. En principal porque no respondía como cualquier jovencita de su edad. Le habían presentado a tantos chicos, hijos de amigos de la secta, pero su mirada sólo se iba hacia una pequeña Sayaka. La niña le correspondía al cien, Sayaka siempre se había fijado en su coetánea de cabellos de fuego.

Obviamente, de esto, Kyoko no tenía memoria. Se habían encargado de borrarla en algún momento, probablemente cuando tuvo un accidente automovilístico en el que _conoció_ a Yuma.

Por eso mismo, le habían pedido a Mami que se hiciera amiga de ella.

Le sorprendió lo buena persona que era la muchacha, lo compañera y considerada que podía llegar a ser. Se portaba de manera tosca, no respondía a los modales femeninos cánones de las chicas, pero pese a eso, tenía un corazón enorme y muchas ganas de salir adelante.

Los padres apostaron por algo más fuerte.

Pagaron una buena suma de dinero para ver si Mami podía enamorarla.

El plan se llevó a cabo, Mami mostró su faceta más inofensiva y casi erótica. Sabía que prácticamente la estaban prostituyendo para ver si su hija había nacido _desviada_ o era una chica _normal_. Los padres estaban conscientes de que Mami era menor de edad y de que, si en algún momento, las cosas se tornaban sexuales; podrían tener cargos por prostitución infantil. Pero no les importaba. Querían una excusa para "curarla", cualquier pretexto era valedero ante esta situación "preocupante". Además, como si fuera tan imperioso quitarse cargos que la secta siempre poseyó pero renegó enérgicamente, desapareciendo mágicamente de los registros policíacos.

Kyoko Sakura se confesó mientras estaban refugiadas en la parada de autobuses, una tarde luego de clases, bajo una lluvia que arreciaba. Las gotitas estrellándose contra el vidrio transparente, los rayos, ellas completamente mojadas y la manera que se había declarado, realmente parecía sacado de un sueño. La recordó sollozando, sintiéndose obscena e impura por sentir lo que sentía. Mami tuvo que atarse la lengua y los brazos; dentro del contrato, simplemente no podía decir nada más que el hecho de dar la confirmación a los padres de su mejor amiga.

Esa misma noche tuvo que hacerle unos mensajes a la mujer, para que supiera que las sospechas eran positivas. Que Kyoko era _desviada_ y que había que buscar la manera de llevarla al _camino correcto_.

Le dolió tanto romperle el corazón.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Desde ese momento, los Sakura y ella, estuvieron juntos insondablemente. Mami se encargaba de hacer los trabajos sucios de los que la familia no quería involucrarse. Usaba su cuerpo para todo tipo de cosas que era mejor guardarlas en un cajón. Según el padre de Kyoko, los pechos de Mami eran suficientes como para que un rico le heredara toda su fortuna en una noche de juego. Le pagaban con los millones que su hija ganaba. Como ellos eran los propietarios de la fortuna que amasaba la joven, hasta que se volviera mayor de edad, hacían y deshacían lo que deseaban de esta. Cuando Kyoko decidiera independizarse, Mami estaba segura de que no tendría un peso para caerse muerta.

La señorita Saotome estaba involucrada en la secta desde hacía tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta. Como su rol de Mánager y editora, llevaba a las jóvenes al castillo, para entregarlas a la secta. Empero, Saotome no tenía idea de lo que pasaba luego de eso. Fue una noche que decidió esconderse en una de las habitaciones. Y lo vio: Destrozaban los cuerpos de las jóvenes, con sinnúmeros de vejaciones, se deshacían de ellos con la ayuda de los zombies, que no eran más que los antiguos dueños del castillo y algún que otro turista; y fin del tema. El problema radicó en que la mujer quiso salirse, quería denunciarlos a la policía, a cualquier organización de Derechos Humanos. Mami recordaba que se rieron en su cara socarronamente. Obviamente que hasta había presidentes de diferentes organizaciones e inclusive países involucrados. La mutilaron, revivieron y básicamente arrojándola a su suerte en una jaula de hambrientos zombis.

En esta secta, la antropofagia estaba conectada con la idea de que comerse al otro era volverse el otro. Se basaban en los preceptos de las primeras civilizaciones. No lo veían como algo horrendo, al contrario, permitirse esos gustos, era darse un placer precioso y muy caro.

El castillo pertenecía al país, pero también se hacían diferentes excursiones y tours. Leeds básicamente concernía a alguien de la secta. Había zonas en las que los turistas no podían pasar, que era donde se hacían las fiestas, las orgías, violaciones, grabaciones de antropofagia, pedofilia, necrofilia, torturas, diversos fetiches repugnantes y por último, los sacrificios que se vendían a un gran precio en la Deep Web. Estar dentro de ese turbio mundo le dio la forma de encontrar cómo destrozarlo desde adentro.

Mami realmente quería dejar esto atrás, se arrepentía en absoluto, cuando aceptó ese dinero de los padres de Kyoko. Se lamentaba de haber bajado la cabeza y accedido al mandato de salir de su vida luego de sonsacar la sexualidad de la chica. Luego vinieron los favores sexuales que la mujer le pedía, puesto que su marido no lograba satisfacerla.

Eso, mientras lastimaban psicológicamente a su hija debido a que era lesbiana.

Puesto que debían mantener las matanzas en silencio y ser discretos, obviamente buscaban que no fueran todas juntas en una determinada cantidad de tiempo. Se hacían de manera espaciada, para que, quedaran como casos inconclusos. Había jefes de policías y agentes de ley involucrados en estos y aquellos que se opusieran, obviamente sabían cuál era su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Después de todo, ¿Quién no querría una porción del exquisito pastel?

Mami trabajó duramente para asustarlas. Quería que se fueran, buscó meterse en sus sueños, hacerles sentir tanto miedo que decidieran pensar que el castillo estaba embrujado. Pero nada fue suficiente.

Esas chicas querían y atesoraban tanto a Kyoko y a Sayaka, que decidieron acompañarlas sin importar las consecuencias. Era obvio que el noventa por ciento de ese grupo estaba por Kyoko, incluyendo a la otra escritora. Aguantaron lo imposible. Todo por amor. Todo por amistad.

Sayaka había aceptado cuando Mami la llamó porque no quería ver que su competencia en ventas cayera por "falta de ideas". Además, había agregado para que no fuera tan obvia su preocupación, necesitaba ver cosas nuevas para escribir un nuevo libro.

Le daba un poco de envidia. Ella jamás tuvo a su lado gente que la quisiera tanto. Vamos, se suponía que Sayaka era su enemiga, había llegado a sus oídos, que la pelirroja le hacía la vida imposible en la escuela.

Salvo Kyoko. Una vez más, esa joven fue la única que estuvo en las buenas y las malas. Debió ocultarla del peligro de su familia, de los planes macabros, pero simplemente tuvo miedo. Tenía pánico de que la mataran por no ser lo que los Sakura deseaban. Además, habían amenazado con mandarla a descuartizar niños si llegaba a negarse.

¡No por favor!

Y luego Nagisa. Esa jovencita de quince años era tan adorable y buena. De verdad, se habían hecho amigas. Pero la madre de Sakura tenía otros planes con ella. Quiso hacer exactamente lo que había experimentado Mami, sólo que esta vez, la rubia tuvo los ovarios para protegerla. Sin embargo, cuando se hallaba durmiendo una merecida siesta, aprovechó no sólo para descuartizarla sino para…. Como fuere, su muerte había sido agónica y terrible. Lloró noches enteras, cuando los señores Sakura no se encontraban por ahí; abrazada al cuerpo de la chica, que se hallaba en un rincón, como si fuera chatarra vieja.

Buscó desesperadamente entre sus libros de brujería y magia negra, alguna manera de resucitar a la pequeña Nagisa, pero no pudo.

Mami ya no era pura desde el primer abuso sexual, por parte de la madre de Kyoko, una noche "de copas y charlas de chicas grandes". ¿Quién dijo que las mujeres no podían violarse mutuamente? Luego, la cosa se volvió bastante asidua; Mami aprendió a callar estos pesares, ocultar cualquier herida, alguna que otra marca en un arranque de pasión y sonreír al cabecilla de la familia; en las reuniones clericales. La madre de Kyoko le daba todo tipo de comodidades económicas y le enviaba los diferentes _trabajitos_ que quería que hiciera con su hija y Sayaka. Por ejemplo, la idea de crear dos personalidades completamente antagónicas en el mercado laboral, había sido de esa tipa. Mami efectuó el trabajo pesado de contactarlas a diferentes editoriales, y llevarlos a las librerías para que se vendieran, así tuviera que poner unos billetes de más para que estuvieran delante de las estanterías.

Mami no podía revivir a Nagisa. Por primera vez, algo que nacía de su interior, le era imposible de ejecutar. Estos hechizos necesitaban a alguien virgen.

La gota que colmó el vaso había sido que la madre de Kyoko le pidió nuevos súbditos. Niñas, en principal. Tomoe sería relevada a un cargo mayor, tendría el puesto la cabecilla del distrito donde vivía, una corona ansiada por muchos. Como complacía sexualmente a la señora Sakura, era de básico saber que se había ganado el lugar más respetable. Empero, ella no era fuerte para engañar y meter a alguien más en la secta. No tenía la fortaleza para asesinar a personas inocentes.

Arrastró sus pies hacia el comedor, con un vestido blanco e impoluto. En sus brazos llevaba las partes de Nagisa, las cuales besó con todo el amor del mundo, entre sollozos apagados.

Iba hacia su destino.

Si este era el final, quería que fuese rápido.

* * *

Sayaka aprovechó que Mami estaba completamente ocupada con algunas cosas, fuera de su habitación. Había robado la llave que daba a ese lugar que tenía prohibido. Tosió ante un extraño hedor que inundó sus fosas nasales, pero rápidamente quedó en silencio, por terror a que alguien estuviera escondido y la atacara desde las sombras. Con paso decidido, fue hasta el escritorio, abrió las cajuelas, manos sudorosas. Una vez que éstas se hallaban a su disposición, finalmente pudo ver el tesoro más importante de todos.

El ticket de salida.

Su corazón latía fuerte, como un redoble, acelerado, incesante. Sintió que en algún momento, se paraba y luego volvía a la carga. Algo apretó su garganta, eran puros nervios. Hizo un sonido seco, antes de seguir buscando entre sus papeles.

Tomó un móvil, el de Madoka, lo encendió para comprobar que la batería aún estaba adentro y se hallaba con una buena carga. Por suerte, sabía la contraseña de su mejor amiga, quien se la había enseñado por si ocurría un infortunio. Escondió el aparato entre sus pechos, aprovechando que llevaba una blusa holgada y dejó las cosas tal cual como estaban. Luego, siguió merodeando por la habitación. Había toneladas de papeles para revisar, para leer. Tan libres, tan inocentes.

Le llamó la atención una carpeta que parecía inofensiva, estaba envuelta con papeles de negros, como queriedo pasar por desapercibida. Cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta uqe los recortes contenían la historia de gente que conocía.

De Kyoko

De Homura

De Madoka

De Momo

De Yuma

De ella misma…

Frunció el entrecejo, danzó sus dedos temblorosos por las hojas suaves. Leó con mucho cuidado el contenido y casi estuvo a punto de vomitar. Esto no podía estar pasando. De verdad, no podía…

Así como pudo, sacó fotos desde el móvil de Madoka, buscó entre los contactos. Ellos se hallaban ahí, no habían sido modificados.

Necesitaban salir urgente y ella largarse de esa habitación antes de que la rubia apareciera nuevamente. Ahora que sabía la verdad, se sintió completamente omnipotente. Salió a trompicones, con una sonrisa triunfal, recordando previamente dejar todo tal cual como estaba; aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de prender fuego todo. Guardó nuevamente el móvil entre sus pechos y miró precavida a sus alrededores con la idea de huir como una rata, por los pasillos.

Había ganado contra la bruja de inocentes rizos dorados, una vez más.

Casi sin dudarlo, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, para llamar desde el baño. Estaba segura que todo el castillo poseía cámaras, porque pese a que ellas estaban imposibilitadas en usar tecnología, la habitación de Mami tenía radares y unas pantallas gigantes.

Había sido tan fácil robarle. Eso había sido el segundo día, luego del almuerzo. No es que se sintiera cómoda, pero después de todo, tener principio de cleptomanía le servía de algo. Sus tan inocentes padres pensaban que lo erradicaron con mucho tratamiento, pero jamás fue así y ahora mismo, había servido de gran ayuda. Recordaba que Mami salía de la habitación, Sayaka la siguió antes de fingir que le dolía la cabeza. Inventó una historia de que se sentía tan mal porque se perdería el recital de Kyosuke. La rubia la abrazó fuerte y mientras aprovechaba la cercanía, presionó esa llave con un molde de porcelana. Había sido básicamente pan comido. Tenía la llave maestra que las llevaría a cualquier recoveco del castillo. El resto del día, mientras Homura cuidaba de Kyoko, se dedicó a fabricar la llave con aleaciones derretidas de diferentes monedas y baratijas que halló en su valija, a partir de ese molde. Puso la música fuerte, esas canciones que Kyosuke probablemente representaría en el recital, haciendo bien su papel. Luego, mantuvo la llave con ella todos los días que restaron, en una pequeña cuerda que llevaba en el cuello. Como no solía usar escotes, se perdía perfectamente en la ropa holgada.

Sonrió.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía útil y fuerte. Podría demostrarle a Kyoko que también valía verla como una camarada. Ahora que tenía la moral y los sentimientos hasta las nubes, estaba decidida en escapar con todas. Una vez que pudiera desaparecer del castillo, obligaría a Kyoko a cambiar de nombre, ella también lo haría. Desaparecerían, se irían a algún pueblo perdido de Irlanda, para comenzar de cero, como personas anónimas. Trabajarían en el campo, se dedicarían a criar animales y algunos que otros trabajos por ocio. Tenía todo bastante planeado, nada podía salir mal.

Se había hartado de la fama que tenía como escritora. Su dinero ahorrado le servía para empezar de cero en cualquier ciudad, incluso con una acomodada vida hasta el deceso de ambas, en Dubái. Escribirían esta experiencia extraña que tuvo en aquél espantoso castillo, denunciaría públicamente a Mami Tomoe, al resto de esa gente que las estaba investigando básicamente desde su nacimiento; haría escándalos por todos lados, antes de volver a desaparecer.

Llegó a su habitación.

Más tarde, si todo llegaba a resultar entre Kyoko y ella, se le confesaría. Le diría que por mucho tiempo, estuvo enamorada de la pelirroja, que querría tenerla por el resto de su vida a su lado y que buscaría por todos lados, hacerla feliz. Que juntas podrían salir adelante frente a cualquier adversidad. Le correspondiera o no los sentimientos, se sentía orgullosa de haberla podido conocer a fondo.

Giró la perilla.

Le daría todos los besos que perdieron durante años. Le diría cuántas veces la amaba. Harían el amor incansablemente, por toda la casa. La cocina, el baño, la bañera, el patio, donde fuera a cualquier hora. Se dedicaría a amar a Kyoko con mucha intensidad, tal como ese fuego que le transmitían aquellos ojos bellísimamente rojos. Ahora mismo, iría, la abrazaría, susurraría que todo estaría bien. Que la razón por la que no acudió al plan fue justamente porque pretendía comunicarse con el exterior e investigar.

Empujó con fuerza.

Una enorme sonrisa de puro orgullo se instaló en su rostro.

-Kyoko he venido para…

Y el mundo se paró en seco. Una hiel amarga se deslizó por su garganta y apenas pudo respirar.

Esto era espantoso.

Era un horror.

Sayaka corrió lo más rápido que pudo al notar la sangre desparramada por el suelo y en el centro de ello, a la joven cortándose las muñecas y los tobillos, completamente poseída.

-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa… Estamos condenadas por mi culpa…

-¡KYOKO! –Quitó rápidamente los cuchillos y las tijeras que no sabía de dónde las había tomado, dejándolas al otro lado de la habitación. Chocaron contra la pared, dejando todo salpicado de sangre, una expresión artística completamente macabra. Sayaka, desesperadamente, tomó el rostro bien amado entre sus manos y chocó sus frentes. –Estoy aquí, nada es tu culpa…Kyoko…. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes, cielo?

-No eres Sayaka… Sayaka está muerta. –La pelirroja tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y básicamente balbuceaba ida en todo, tanto en sensaciones como en un estado rozando la demencia. Sayaka intentó ser lo más fuerte que podía, llevó atrás a sus lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de los cristalinos ojos y besó la frente de esa persona que tantos impulsos le había dado. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho, mientras la mecía, haciendo caso omiso a las incoherencias que Sakura podía decir.

-Todo va a estar bien. Yo me encargaré de sacarnos de aquí. A todas.

-No... No… No…

-Por favor, créeme, estás sintiendo mi cuerpo, gran estúpida. Mira, tócame –Tomó su mano para que la acariciara suavemente. Sentir los dedos de Kyoko le nublaba de nuevo el sentido, pero verla en ese estado tan deplorable…

-No…

-Kyoko…

-Que… No… ¡ERES SAYAKA!

Lo próximo que Sayaka vio fue un espeso carmín expandirse por su delicada blusa de encaje de color blanco. Su propia sangre. Observó a Kyoko sin poder dar crédito de lo que había presenciado, su interlocutora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Finalmente había despertado del estado de shock y comprendió que todo lo que había encontrado en esa habitación no era más que una situación desagradable y engañosa. Alguien había puesto a ese muñeco ahí y sin embargo, tal criatura realmente se sentía muy real para ser mentira de pésimo gusto.

-Saya….

-No pasa nada, tranquila… -La chica buscó por todos lados algo para deshacerse del cuchillo que probablemente tenía escondido la otra escritora entre los pliegues de su blusa. Cortó con dificultad con sus propias temblorosas manos, los ojos casi cegados por culpa del dolor y siempre fingiendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad, un pedazo de tela para atarla al hombro. Quitó con manos temblorosas, el cuchillo, que había llegado a enterrarse hasta la altura del hueso. Escondió en algún momento y fuera de la vista de Kyoko, el móvil. Se sintió completamente traicionera, pero no quería que por ahora, descubriera lo que había hecho. Ató la tela, con firmeza, haciendo presión, teniendo en cuenta que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sin asesoramiento médico. –Todo va a estar bien… -Intentó incorporarse del piso, con una firmeza digna de los héroes. Extendió su mano y tomó a Kyoko para sentarla con ella en la cama. Con suavidad, vendó las heridas de la chica, mientras le sonreía con toda la dulzura del mundo. –Nos iremos de aquí, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

-Lo siento… Saya….

La chica interpuso uno de los dedos en sus labios, para callarla.

-No… Ya está. No sé por lo que pasaste, no puedo juzgarte.

-Creí que estabas muerta… Yo… Creí que… -Bajó la cabeza, hipando del llanto, besando con pesar su mano. –Pensé que te habías suicidado.

-Pues por lo que sé, estoy viva aún… -Sayaka la tomó de la barbilla, para alzar el rostro. –No hay rencores. De verdad, quédate tranquila. –Susurró la chica, antes de besarle temblorosamente los labios.

Kyoko apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Sayaka, la chica que más parecía huirle de todos los que le temían, quien le había dicho esas horribles palabras cuando eran niñas, quien probablemente podría haberla traicionado; estaba besándola así sin más, sin pedir permiso, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, ese beso se sentía cálido, real. Los ojos acuosos tanto por el dolor como por la felicidad de poder hacer lo que tanto quiso, la convencieron de que besarse era, por ahora, la mejor solución. Abrió suave sus labios y dejó pasar el cálido aliento de su compañera, antes de acariciar la espalda con todo el cariño que pudiera sentir por ella. Le escocían las lastimaduras, su cerebro había bloqueado esta horrenda sensación, pero sabía que aún la carne se hallaba casi expuesta.

-Vamos a curarnos. –Le susurro, luego de romper el beso con afabilidad.

* * *

Sus estómagos rugían, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuándo había sido la última vez que se alimentaron. Pudieron observar que habían bajado exageradamente de peso, los huesos de la pelvis, la cadera, la espina dorsal y las costillas se veían con más exageración. Aún cuando siempre ambas fueron altas y contexturas delgadas, ahora era el paroxismo, rayando casi a la malnutrición. Se inspeccionaron detalladamente, para curar cualquier otra dolencia, mientras se bañaban una a la otra, con mucho cuidado y precaución. Con más delicadeza, siguieron tratando, limpiando y desinfectando las heridas y vendaron las zonas; luego de tomar unos analgésicos que había en el bolso de Kyoko. Prácticamente sedadas, procedieron a quedarse acostadas en la cama, dejando que las sábanas absorbieran la humedad de los cuerpos desnudos; intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que había sucedido. La joven Sakura abrazaba a su compañera por las caderas, aún sin despegar la vista de ella, temiendo que tan sólo fuera una ilusión. Luego ladeó la vista al cielo raso, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido.

Kyoko creyó muerta a Sayaka

Kyoko se había cortado incansablemente, culpándose de haber llevado a todas a la ruina.

Kyoko había perdido la fe en todo.

Kyoko no había diferenciado la realidad de la fantasía.

Kyoko había acuchillado a Sayaka y ésta se lo había perdonado.

Y Sayaka…

Giró su rostro para observarla a dos palmos de distancia. Se tomaba delicadamente el hombro, mientras estaba de costado, enfrentándola. Sintió una de sus finas manos acariciar el cabello, las uñas brillaron con sobrenaturalidad bajo la luz de la luna. Kyoko buscó las sábanas y cubrió ambos cuerpos, con mucha suavidad. Kyoko besó de nueva cuenta, la mano con adoración, mientras advertía con mucho pesar que había perdido demasiado tiempo en odiarla, cuando podrían haber sido buenas amigas y hasta amantes o una pareja completamente formal.

-Lo siento tanto… -Susurró Sayaka. –Siento haberte lastimado así en su momento. Siento haberme burlado así de ti. Siento haberte lastimado de la manera que lo hice. Kyoko, escúchame…Necesito decirte…

-Shhh….-Kyoko puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la joven. Con mucha parsimonia, bajo su mano, acariciando todo a su camino. Sayaka no se inmutó, no había curiosidad, ni vergüenza. No pudo evitarlo, se encontró observando los senos de su compañera, sus mejillas tornándose fuego.

Al subir los ojos, encontró una mirada intimidante, lujuriosa. Tragó en seco, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era despertar a esa bestia que tanto tiempo había llevado dormida. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, su cuerpo se halló bajo del de Sayaka, la chica había trepado completamente por sus caderas y se sentó, en un beso fogoso, carnal y erótico. Movía sus caderas intentando encenderla, lo cual ya era innecesario, el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente candente como para no pensar en otra cosa o evadirse.

¿Cuántas veces habían estado juntas en esta habitación que no hacía más que despertar los deseos más oscuros que llevaban sus corazones? ¿Cuántas veces había negado que ver a Sayaka masturbarse pronunciando su nombre, en la oscuridad e intimidad de su habitación, era totalmente delicioso y excitante? ¿Cuándo sucedió que empezó a verla como algo más, pero, fiel a su promesa; se dedicó a devolver todo ese dolor que le había propinado semejante despectivo e hiriente comentario? La pelirroja estaba completamente segura de haberla conocido de antes. Le recordaba a la niña de cabellos cortos de la que se había enamorado, pero siempre lo atribuyó a que probablemente era uno de esos sueños que se tienen; perdidos en los oscuros recovecos de la mente. Si hacía memoria, sólo podía vislumbrar esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado. Siempre tenía esa postura de caballero de la noche, de hecho más de una vez se encontraron jugando a la princesa y al príncipe. O a la princesa y la princesa. No necesitaban al príncipe en este cuento. La niña rescataba de sus peores miedos y monstruos. Le daba un beso en la mejilla para despertarla del sueño eterno.

Siempre sus padres intentaron presentarle chicos que llevaban un estilo muy parecido a la niña que la había embobado. Cuando la volvió a ver, antes de Mami y de encontrarse a Yuma, le había parecido condenadamente preciosa. Hubiera amado tener una conversación profunda con ella. contarse secretos. Hablar de sus sueños, mientras miraban el oscuro firmamento estrellado. Se perdía en esas lagunas azules, totalmente atrayentes. Su madre lo había notado, pero supuso que aún intentaban buscarle algún chico que le gustara. Kyoko desesperadamente intentó enamorarse de alguno con quien le trabaron una cita, pero no era lo mismo. No estaba esa delicadeza, ni el genio. No había una sonrisa que le hacía sentir en otra dimensión. Además, los diferentes chicos con los que tuvo salidas esporádicas, siempre le insinuaban pasar a la segunda base, cuando ni siquiera habían intentado la primera. Kyoko tenía miedo de entregarse ante cualquiera. Amaba su virginidad, aún cuando pasara varias noches explorando curiosa y licenciosamente su cuerpo. En ese momento, ni siquiera podía pensar en Mami. Sólo podía evocar la imagen de esta persona que hoy en día tenía desnuda, sobre ella. Sakura no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero también había sentido esa conexión fuera de lo normal con ella.

Luego, ese comentario horrendo. Sayaka ya la había desencantado plenamente cuando percibió que estaba desesperada por el violinista. Era el peor partido que podía pedir, pero la chica parecía estar definitivamente obnubilada. Le hizo la vida imposible, pero algún momento, olvidó su objetivo principal. La verdad es que la tirria que tenía con Sayaka se debía a que le gustaba. Le jodía haberse, mejor dicho, enamorado de Miki. Esa chica obsesionada con su mejor amigo de la infancia, o que mejor dicho, lo tenía como una fachada, mientras que tras las paredes de su habitación, le dedicaba los mejores orgasmos a quien consideraba su peor enemiga.

Besó el cuello de Sayaka con adoración, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando el contacto de la piel contra sus labios. El sabor, su aroma, todo inundaba los sentidos que por primera vez habían logrado que bajara la guardia, desde su estadía en el castillo. La chica despeinaba sus cabellos rojizos, aquella mata de fuego revuelta y preciosa que siempre le había llamado la atención. Los delgados dedos de su compañera, bajaron por su espalda y arañaron lentamente con mucha sensualidad, mientras ahora, Kyoko había logrado bajar del todo. Se dedicó a besar la piel de los pechos, con dulzura, deseo y candor. Lamió el pezón, logrando que Sayaka respondiera con un suave gemido, llamándola, clamando por ella. Kyoko sonrió, mientras se dirigía al otro pezón con suavidad, para acariciar y succionar. Sentía las caderas y la intimidad de Sayaka directa contra la suya, piel con piel; comunicándose de manera exquisita y excitante.

Sayaka tomó una de sus largas piernas y la levantó, para besar aquellas vendas donde escondían las terribles lastimaduras que se había hecho. Luego, volvió a hacer lo mismo, con la otra pierna, antes de ir por sus manos y muñeca. Estaba amando todo aquello que ella intentó destruir. Eran besos de real cariño y respeto.

Kyoko de verdad se sentía amada, por primera vez en su vida.

Se apartó un poco, por necesidad de aire, mientras su rostro enrojecido era acunado por las manos de Sayaka. Esos ojos zafiros refulgían hermosamente. Besó los labios, con amor, esta vez, mientras buscaba seguir con aquél movimiento primario. Había una sonrisa escondida en esa boca que más de una vez había deseado besar cuando la fisgoneaba.

Con el cuerpo sudoroso por la actividad, Sayaka intentó bajar su mano para acariciar con muchísimo cuidado aquél lugar más íntimo de Kyoko. La joven respondió abriendo sin pudor sus piernas, exponiendo su intimidad ante la joven que estaba dispuesta a calmar su instinto sexual. Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de alguien ajeno, recordando de golpe, aquél encuentro sexual que ya habían tenido. Sayaka, sabiamente, hundió los dedos en la carne, aprovechando la humedad, para hallar aquél botón que encendería a su acompañante a otro nivel. Escuchó un gemido ofuscado, mientras se arqueaba, ella seguía masturbándose contra el abdomen, sin perder el equilibrio. Kyoko cubrió su rostro encendido por la fogosidad y la timidez, mientras exponía de forma pornográfica, sus agraciados pechos. Sayaka mordió su labio inferior, mientras no se perdía este detalle.

Dejándola de acariciar, volvió sus labios hacia los pezones, para lamer y succionar a gusto, oyendo con atención los sollozos y pequeños grititos de puro placer. Los dedos de Kyoko, que siempre le habían parecido largos y hasta muy eróticos, se enterraron en su corta cabellera, acercándola más a su ser. Luego de ello, la empujó sentido sur y Sayaka, sabiendo lo que quería, sonrió ladina, a la par que aprovechaba a lamer toda la piel de su abdomen.

Acarició con su lengua aquella intimidad completamente exhibida y mojada, antes de besarla. Observaba atenta las reacciones de Kyoko, completamente erotizada. Succionó el clítoris, logrando que la chica gritara su nombre por primera vez en la noche. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, mientras volvía a su labor, buscando lamer toda la extensión del sexo. Con mucha suavidad, deslizó dos de sus dedos, haciéndose de aquella pureza de la que nunca se jactó pero que obviamente llevaba consigo. Kyoko la observó algo alarmada, adolorida, pero no dijo nada; tan sólo la dejó hacer, acariciando los cabellos con ternura. Una vez que se sintió más segura, asintió y la empujó contra su sexo, moviendo las caderas; dispuesta a entregarse por completo.

Embistió contra el virgen cuerpo, con la sensualidad que salía básicamente de su alma. Kyoko la alentaba a más, Sayaka buscaba el punto más placentero para ella. Una vez hallado, luego de comprobar que la pelirroja temblara sin poder evitarlo, se dedicó a mimar la zona en su interior, mientras no dejaba de atender aquella protuberancia hinchada. Las suaves respiraciones, mordidas al ya maltratado labio inferior y puffs de Kyoko le daban la explicación de que esto que estaba haciéndole, era lo más delicioso del mundo. Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños eróticos, podía imaginar semejante perfección. Succionó la carne, mordiendo de manera delicada, llevándola al paroxismo del éxtasis, de forma sorpresiva pero definitiva y se dedicó a lamer toda la zona, con aquél fluido proveniente del orgasmo descomunal que había tenido.

Sayaka dejó que se recuperara, ella apoyó su rostro en el monte de Venus, totalmente relajada. Su antiguo yo probablemente se hubiera escandalizado, pero era un ahora o nunca. Por más que ella deseara escapar de ese castillo, no estaba completamente segura de poder lograrlo. Probablemente esta sería la última vez que estuvieran de esta manera con Kyoko. O quizás, el destino de verdad se comportaría de forma benigna y les daría otra oportunidad. No estaba segura de nada, a esta altura.

Una vez que retiró los dedos, los lamió, notando el sabor un poco metálico, puesto que probablemente en el arranque de pasión, el himen hubo de haber corrido la fatal suerte de romperse.

Kyoko la atrapó para darle un candente beso, temblando aún por el orgasmo y el mar de sensaciones que le regaló para experimentar hacía apenas unos minutos. Sayaka sonrió en el beso, mientras aprovechaba a seguir acariciando el cuerpo que tanto había aprendido a amar y atesorar desde hacía tanto tiempo, primero en sueños y luego en el mundo real.

-Te amo… -Susurró la pelirroja, temblorosa y llena de miedo, a punto de llorar.

Sayaka también sintió que los ojos escocían, tomó su rostro para besarlo repetidas veces antes de ir por sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Kyoko. – Sonrió, sin éxito de refrenar sus lágrimas.

Se había confesado a la chica que tanto había negado. Finalmente, había dicho sus sentimientos, sin ningún miedo, sin siquiera remordimientos de tirar atrás, todo aquello que había logrado construir. Se había abrazado hacia un futuro incierto, en el que probablemente tendría el rechazo de toda su familia. Pero no importaba. Luego de lo que habían compartido, de no saber si la contaría al día siguiente, lo que menos formaba parte de su interés era el tema moral del asunto.

Sayaka se aferró al cuello de su compañera antes de que volviera a besarla con adoración. Intercambiaron las posiciones, mientras ahora, la pelirroja se encargaba de amar el cuerpo como tanto tiempo había deseado hacerlo, en sus fantasías inconfesables. No obstante, Sayaka se vio sorprendida al encontrarse boca abajo, ligeramente inclinada contra la cama. Sintió que la joven se recostaba boca arriba, para acariciar con sus labios la intimidad de manera completa.

Miki bajó su cabeza, chocando con la suave almohada, entre suspiros y gemidos, muerta de vergüenza. Esa posición era demasiado reveladora, muy erótica, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan pornográfico. Luego de un par de besos, subió hacia donde ella estaba, la hizo relajarse lentamente. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, las mejillas ardían cual avernos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a sangrar. –Susurró con voz ronca, besando despacio la herida que le había propinado, antes de bajar por toda su espalda. Volvió a pegar su cuerpo contra el de ella, empujando lentamente. A Sayaka se le nubló la vista de pura excitación, mordió su labio inferior, cerrando los ojos en el acto. Se dedicó a sentir aquellas embestidas que parecían perfectas y que encajaban cada curvatura de su cuerpo con el de su compañera. Kyoko empezó a acelerar las caderas, de manera exuberante, mientras pegaba sus genitales contra los glúteos de la joven escritora. Sayaka estaba relajada, esperando esas caricias con todo el deseo de la galaxia más colosal, preparada para el premio mayor, que era llegar al orgasmo con ayuda de Kyoko.

Percibió que los gráciles dedos de la joven se hacían espacio entre los cuerpos, logrando que se tensara un poco. La otra mano; magreando su seno derecho, tímida y pudorosa. Gimió al percibir que jugaba con toda su intimidad, pasando de punta a punta, abriendo los labios externos, acariciar los internos con dulzura; hasta llegar finalmente al clítoris. Sin embargo, mientras la boca sensual de la pelirroja se hallaba en su espalda, decidió que lo mejor era penetrarla. Al principio sintió una pequeña molestia, pero luego de un par de movimientos tiernos que acariciaban la carne, la sensación se volvió caliente y turbadora. Un grito completamente revelador le dio a Kyoko el pase completo para hacer lo que deseara con ella.

Entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras succionaba y marcaba la piel, se dedicó también a embestir al compás. Sayaka temblaba sin control, la respiración agitada y alborotada, era el mejor aliciente para volver a la carga el deseo sexual que tanto tiempo había reprimido. Ahora que ya no tenía ningún tipo de veta que lo retuviese, la situación se volvió insostenible. Quería dar todo ese placer que tanto clamaba a solas. Deseaba hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles, demostrarle cuánto la amaba en cada encuentro sexual. Hasta tenía planes para ambas, ahora que finalmente habían decido afrontar sus sentimientos.

Se deleitó que Sayaka se humedeciera tanto, en pleno regocijo de las caricias íntimas. El rostro estaba oculto entre las almohadas, sus gemidos ahogados la hacían ambicionar que saliera de su escondite. Aquél bello semblante que siempre le había parecido imposiblemente perfecto. Moría por ver esos ojos preciosos resplandecer oscurecidos por el placer. Ante cada embestida, sentía que la chica volvía a la carga y que su cuerpo ya estaba al límite. Sayaka no podía hacer tanta fuerza, la lastimadura que le había hecho era terrible. Miró con culpa aquél lugar, mientras ella estiraba una de sus manos a ciegas hacia atrás, para pegar el rostro contra su cuerpo.

Kyoko siguió besando la piel de su amante, antes de lamer y morder la zona de la espalda baja. La sintió contraerse de puro regodeo, con una risita por las cosquillas. Ahora que ya había terminado de divertirse, volvió al erótico tema, con movimientos secos y duros, mientras la escuchaba casi gritar de complacencia. Una y otra vez la llamó, antes de llegar al orgasmo, casi arqueada, arañando de forma sensual la pared que daba contra el respaldar de la cama matrimonial. La luz de la luna jugaba de forma injusta con la perfección del cuerpo de Miki.

Descansando, luego de la situación, decidió apartarse lentamente. De golpe, Miki se volteó violentamente para eclipsar los labios con los de ella, de forma agradecida. Sus piernas volvieron a atraerla contra el cuerpo y se enredaron en su cadera. Apoyó las plantas de los pies en el trasero de la joven. Era un beso candente, pacífico, quizás hasta amable. Susurraba que la amaba entre besos y lamidas en los labios, de forma tierna. Besó sus ojos, con mucha adoración, antes de apretujarla contra su pecho.

Kyoko sonrió, feliz de lo que había logrado crear junto a Sayaka.

Antes de que Sayaka preguntara, la escritora religiosa le regaló una de las cruces que ella misma se había encargado de bendecir, sin mediar palabras, colgándola en el cuello. Hizo lo mismo con otro juego. Tomó su mano, entrelazando con fuerza y vehementemente sus dedos.

Esto era felicidad.

La calma, previa a la tormenta.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a despuntar, radiante y feliz. Los grandes y anormales laberintos que decoraban el castillo, denotaban su belleza de cuento de hadas. Su fama de "El castillo más romántico del mundo", no era en vano.

Está más decir que dentro de éste, se desataba el caos y la miseria.

Yuma se encontraba mirando a sus padres, éstos se quedaron de piedra al notar que la chica estaba dispuesta a atacarlos. Respiraba agitada, ojos acuosos, labios temblorosos, voz entrecortada. Tenía una cuchilla y una estaca repartida en sus manos, el pulso temblaba irregular.

-Un paso más…

-Momo ya no da más…

-¡La mataron! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan con sus amigos como lo hicieron hace tantos años?

-No la matamos. La mejoramos. Queremos que sean como nosotras. Que sean parte de nosotros. Que mueran y lo hagan para mantenernos aquí. Ustedes deberán irse, nosotros quedarnos. Porque así es el ciclo de la vida. Porque así son las cosas y el orden del Universo. Entiende, querida hija…

-¡Devuélvanla a la vida! –Gritó, su voz se había estrangulado y subió unas cuantas octavas. Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, el peso de Momo era demasiado. La mala alimentación en estos días, empezaba a mermar sobre su resistencia -Por favor, devuélvanla… No tengo más nada que ella. Yo…

-¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar por eso? –Preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Yuma se heló y rechinó los dientes, furiosa.

-¡TÚ!

-Sí, yo. –Susurró la madre de Kyoko, acariciando el rostro de Yuma. -¿Acaso crees que no sabía cómo te revolcabas con mi hija? –Aplicando una fuerza fuera de lo común, apretó el cuello, dejando a Yuma sin respirar. La chica pataleó en el aire, intentando desasirse, Momo cayó al piso como una bolsa de papas, resbalando de las manos. -¿Y dónde está tu dulce Kyoko que tanto admiras y amas con todo tu corazón? En una habitación, fornicando con su peor enemiga, como una puta. Como lo son todas aquí.

-Estás loca. ¡LOCA!

Su rostro enrojeció por la fuerza de la mujer; comenzaba a amoratarse. Yuma era una luchadora, realmente ponía mucha resistencia para no desaparecer de este mundo. Sus pies seguían lanzando patadas sin dirección determinada. La madre de Kyoko estaba ganando, se dijo Yuma. Se estaba quedando con todas, las había cazado una a una, hasta hacerlas caer en desesperación.

Una oscuridad acechó el castillo, como si fuera una nube de ceniza y polvo. La negrura turbó a la señora Sakura, quien lanzó una mirada por la ventana, totalmente mosqueada por la interrupción. Creyó que era su marido, pero con sorpresa descubrió que estaban solos. Inquirió con la mirada a los señores Chitose, quienes ahí estaban, como plantas inertes; estos tampoco tenían una explicación sumamente racional.

Un rayo cayó bastante cerca de la casa, logrando desconcentrar definitivamente a la mujer y Yuma logró dar una voltereta, arriesgando quebrarse el cuello en el intento. Finalmente, de una patada enérgica, logró romper el tabique a la señora Sakura, quien aulló. La sangre comenzó a manchar la ropa y el piso, tan lustroso y pulcro como siempre. Los señores Chitose fueron a socorrer a la mujer, Momo cayó de rodillas, probablemente resintiéndolas. Como pudo, se incorporó, tomó a la más pequeña de los Sakura nuevamente entre sus brazos y corrió todo lo que su cuerpo permitía, llevándose las cosas por delante. Aún le costaba respirar, pero había otro dolor más grande que el quedarse sin aire por casi asfixia.

-¡Se escapa! –Gritó el padre de Yuma, desesperado. Pisó la mano de su esposa, al incorporarse por encima de ella y salir disparado.

Y como si fuera un campo magnético, éste voló por los aires al chocar con algo completamente invisible. Algo estaba protegiendo a la joven, quien se hallaba ajena a lo sucedido. Lo único que ahora mismo le importaba era pirárselas y esconderse, para buscar la manera de revivir a Momo. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y en algún momento tropezó con una de las escaleras. Cayó de bruces, el cuerpo de Momo; chocando contra la pared, de espaldas, casi rompiéndose las costillas. La niña muerta estaba contra el piso, en una pose irregular.

 _Levántate…_

Yuma se había rendido. Estaba cansada, se hallaba destrozada. Sus padres, sus padrastros y su amada Kyoko. Todos le habían dado la espalda y herido de una u otra manera.

 _Vamos, eres fuerte, Yuma._

Sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que la simple razón de por qué comenzó la relación con Momo, además de porque la encontraba guapa y existía cierta atracción sexual; era porque la chica era una versión juvenil de su amor platónico. Por muchos años Yuma Chitose estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Kyoko. Siempre la había viso como alguien a seguir, como su meta inalcanzable, como su maestra en todo. Y había fantaseado mil veces con ella. Momo seguramente alguna vez lo había sospechado y era muy probable de que su cercanía y permanencia se dio a raíz de reemplazar a la pelirroja.

 _¿Acaso no la amas? ¿Fue sólo sexo?_

Sin embargo, Momo no era Kyoko. A pesar de que las primeras veces, intentó reemplazar los gemidos y la voz de la chica por los de la mayor, la situación por momentos se volvía intensa. Y, contra todo pronóstico, terminó sintiendo algo por el pequeño retoño de los Sakura. En algún momento, nació el amor, uno grande y fuerte, potente y firme.

 _Arriba, Yuma. Están por alcanzarte…_

Aún así, aún percibía una suave presión desagradable en su pecho, cada vez que alguien le mencionaba o insinuaba que Kyoko probablemente estaba enamorada de Sayaka; le costaba aceptarlo y por eso discutían tanto.

 _Yuma…_

Yuma Chitose se sentía, además de muchas cosas, como un ser frágil, pero sucio. Se odiaba, en el fondo. Sin embargo, Momo Sakura le había enseñado a encontrar su mejor versión dentro de toda esa podredumbre de envidia y desdén. Con mucha paciencia, rebuscó y escarbó hasta hallarla. Ahí estaba la inocente Yuma y valía la pena pelear por ella. Lo sabía, Sakura siempre recordaba hacerle entender esta situación, con dulzura. Yuma se sentía tan triste por no poder corresponderle como lo merecía.

 _Vamos…_

Ahora, realmente albergaba un sentimiento de amor, uno tan grande que ahogaba. A pesar de la envidia que tenía a Sayaka, porque ésta chica ni siquiera podía notar que Yuma era feliz cada vez que se daban la espalda; cada vez que se cruzaban con la vista. Eso sucedía mientras estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Amar o no amar a Momo? Rogaba intensamente porque el amor había ganado la partida. Esperaba con todo su ánimo que esto se mantuviera así por un largo tiempo.

Estaba lográndolo

Hasta ahora.

 _¡YUMA!_

Kyoko siquiera había respondido a sus mensajes, a cualquiera que pudo haberle enviado, desde que comenzaba a atravesar la pubertad. Recordó las veces que todavía cuando mantenía relaciones carnales con Momo. Más de una vez, fingiendo que se encontraba ebria luego de alguna reunión de karaoke con sus compañeras, abrazaba y manoseaba a la pelirroja, para excitarla. Era tan fácil fingir inocencia. Deseaba con todas sus ganas tener a esa chica en la cama, hacerla suya. Quería cogérsela como si no hubiera mañana desde que tuvo conocimiento pleno de su cuerpo y las hormonas.

Era su fantasía inconfesable, secreta, oscura y repugnante.

Siempre había estado engañándola para ganarse su cariño, desde el inicio de los tiempos. Desde que se encontraron luego de que sus padres murieran, en la noche. Yuma sabía que Kyoko era la hija de los Sakura, colegas de sus padres. Había estudiado por mucho tiempo a la niña y sus progenitores le dijeron que ella sería su próxima familia, una vez que ellos pasaran a mejor vida o a la inmortal. En pocas palabras, su encontronazo no había sido casual: todo, absolutamente, todo fue completa y eruditamente premeditado y los señores Sakura estaban detrás del gran circo que habían montado.

No obstante, pese a todos los avances sexuales; Kyoko la apartaba amorosamente, llevaba en brazos para acostarla, atribuyendo a su estado. Le daba un besito de buenas noches en la frente, se reía inocente y salía. Ella estaba embobada por Sayaka, Momo se lo había repetido varias veces, irritándola. Esos eran los momentos que más la alejaban de ella. pero esa joven volvía a conquistarla con besos, y encuentros carnales fáciles y muy accesibles. Yuma no era de piedra.

Ahora, en el momento que más necesitaba a su venerada hermana mayor, ni siquiera se hizo presente. Seguramente estaba fornicando con esa imbécil.

Chirriaron los dientes y acarició, con muchísima ternura, al rostro de porcelana de Momo, mientras sus ojos se anegaban, una vez más.

-Lamento no verte de esa manera desde antes… -Susurró, una vez que las encerró en su habitación. La recostó en la cama, mientras las lágrimas gruesas caían sobre las sábanas. –Debí hacerte caso desde el inicio. Lo lamento demasiado… Momo…

-Puedo ayudarte… -Susurró alguien por la ventana, sobresaltando a la joven.

Cuando los ojos azules de Chitose se fijaron en la diminuta figura blanca, sintió una extraña punzada de desconfianza.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres? –Intentó proteger el cuerpo de Momo con el suyo, por las dudas, mientras no despegaba los ojos de esa criatura.

-Mi nombre es Kyubey y estoy aquí para ofrecerte un contrato.

El animal movió alegremente su cola y las orejitas, otorgando a su semblante, un aire adorable y hasta simpático.

-¿Revivirás a Momo?

-Cualquier deseo es posible si haces el pacto.

-¿Te envían mis padres?

-¿Tus padres? Yuma Chitose, no tengo nada que ver con tus padres.

La chica se lo pensó un poco. Estaba desesperada, no quería preguntar la letra pequeña del contrato. Sólo quería la solución a sus problemas.

¡Ahora!

-¿Qué harás para ayudar?

-Quiero que te conviertas en parte de algo mayor y más importante. Quiero que te conviertas en una niña mágica. –Hasta pudo imaginárselo con una sonrisa demoníaca y frívola.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de la joven y mordió sus labios, histéricamente.

-Muy bien. –Yuma se afianzó contra el suelo y acercó el cuerpo hacia el animalejo, mirándolo fijamente y con fiereza a los ojos. –Lo que desees, Kyubey.

Total a juzgar los hechos que transcurrían… Tarde o temprano, moriría.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo encima. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida en algún momento de la tarde. Se hallaba en el vestíbulo del precioso castillo, junto a Yuma, quien acariciaba sus cabellos. Había una sonrisa relajada en esos labios.

Frente a ellas, estaban su hermana y Sayaka, conversando animadamente. Homura y Madoka, Mami y Nagisa, aún no se habían reunido para tomar el té de las cinco. Se incorporó un poco y la miró cuestionando en silencio.

-Hola. –La voz de Yuma escondía una emoción, Momo podía notarlo a leguas. Por reflejo buscó en las acciones de su hermana, para ver si no estaba a los besos con Sayaka, pero nada de eso sucedía. Simplemente, Yuma la miraba de lleno a sus ojos, ya no desviaba la vista, como quien ha hecho una travesura e intenta ocultarla. Había algo más que no lograba descifrar.

Se sentía fuerte, revitalizada. Estiró sus brazos y abrazó a la joven, quien la estrechó contra su cuerpo, con un beso en el cuello, a escondidas. Momo rió entre dientes e intentó mirarla, pero Yuma la retuvo un poco más.

Esa sensación extravagante de paz, realmente le llamaba la atención e incomodaba.

Pero ahora estaban juntas, una vez más.

Y por mucho tiempo, las cosas parecían haber encontrado un genuino equilibrio.

-Te amo, Momo.

* * *

Homura respiraba agitada, observando el rostro de Madoka, quien poco a poco abría nuevamente aquellos bellos ojos. La vio sonriendo, con inocencia, sus labios temblorosos y rosados. Probablemente, la hubiera besado en algún momento que llevaba dormida, pero no importaba. La brisa que se colaba por la ventana era amena y dulce. Acariciaba lentamente los rostros, los calentaba un poco. Bajo esta luz extraña, Homura se veía irreal, más preciosa que nunca. Acarició ese bello rostro, mientras la chica volvía a sonreírle.

Había una mirada extraña, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Quizás tenía que ver con la situación insólita de que Madoka ya no se sentía mal.

Todo lo contrario, había una sensación de armonía en todo el ambiente que antes parecía sacado de la pesadilla de algún sádico escritor. Notó un brillo extraño en uno de los dedos de Homura, algo metálico. La chica volvió a sonreír y Madoka creyó comprender un mensaje encriptado.

Sin embargo, su mente, por ahora, se encontraba colapsada.

No había palabras que inquirir, quizás aceptar que este silencio escandaloso era lo correcto y punto.

-Homura…

-Estarás bien. Ya estarás bien, Madoka. Lo prometo. –Volvió a abrazarla, logrando que su interlocutora percibiera la anomalía. El cuerpo de Homura temblaba, parecía realmente asustada. Pero había algo más.

Porque en Homura siempre hay algo más.

Sin embargo, esta vez decidió mantenerse callada. Su corazón galopaba desbocadamente, había algo que le avisaba que esta alianza tenía un precio. Y aún así, estaba tan feliz de hallarse apta de abrir los ojos y mirar de lleno a Homura, sin sentirse mal o con los sentidos nublados por la fiebre…Con esas horrendas percepciones eléctricas en su cerebro que no dejaban de aterrarla. Ahora era momento de disfrutar este extraño ambiente de ganancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Madoka se sentía renovada y feliz.

Algo que seguramente, luego pagaría y con creces.

* * *

Madoka y Homura bajaron luego de unas horas, al vestíbulo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaname notó cierto patrón extraño en los ojos de tres personas.

Homura.

Kyoko

Yuma

Cansancio, pesadez. Una sonrisa que parecía sacada de una película de terror psicológico, luego de que el personaje principal atravesara una cantidad importante de traumas que lo dejarían atrapado en una celda acolchonada y las manos atadas, temblando y hecho una bolita blanca en algún rincón.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, tomando un té, con ella, Sayaka y Momo. Ellas tres se miraban, sorprendidas de todos estos cambios, de esta extravagante tranquilidad que danzaba macabramente por el aire, flotando dulce y sensual.

Ninguna se atrevió a preguntar algo, simplemente a seguir con la conversación con sonrisas cordiales y ojos brillosos, tanto por la preocupación como el alivio. El castillo, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía algo parecido a un hogar.

Empero, toda esta monotonía se rompió al escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Las seis viraron sus ojos hacia la joven rubia que se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Sostenía algo que parecía ser una manta y el cuerpo de Nagisa debajo. Madoka sintió unas náuseas tremendas y casi caminó en línea recta para ayudar, de no ser porque Homura la tomó de la mano para adelantarse.

-Ha muerto, ha muerto….

Mami tenía todo su bonito vestido blanco de florcitas rosas, manchado de sangre. Parecía como si hubiera descuartizado el cuerpo, más que el simple hecho de un suicidio, por atinar a alguna posibilidad equis.

-Mami. –Susurró tranquilamente Kyoko, levantándose con fortaleza antes que sus compañeras. Tomó la mano de la pequeña Nagisa, el cuerpo de la chica se develó con las muñecas cortadas, cuando la fina sábana se deslizó a un costado, chocando en silencio contra el piso.

-No sé qué pasó. La encontré así, en la habitación de los espejos. No entiendo…

Momo, quien estaba tan aterrada como las demás, no pudo evitar observar el semblante desestabilizado de Yuma. La chica había estrellado el tenedor en el plato, rompiéndolo al instante.

-¿Habitación de los espejos? –Preguntó Chitose, con la voz ronca. Kyoko la contempló sin comprender la actitud de su adorable hermanita. No podía creer que ellas hubieran estado ahí…

-Sí, de ahí.

Luego, Sakura percibió la gravedad de la situación. Si ahí había encontrado a su madre, a los vampiros, a los zombis… Eso significaba que…

Mordió sus labios.

Develar que tenía toda esa información era demasiado arriesgado. No las obligaría a hablar, desde luego que no. Apretó sus manos y jugó insistentemente con el nuevo anillo que adornaba su dedo. La gema brilló, pertinaz contra la luz artificial, llamando poderosamente la atención de Mami, quien quedó impávida y sin habla por un minuto entero.

-Vamos a ver qué sucedió, estoy segura que esto no fue una casualidad. Nagisa era una persona muy alegre y dulce. Es imposible que se haya suicidado. –Kyoko lideró la marcha, Sayaka apresuró los pasos y la siguió como una sombra fiel.

 _Lo había hecho…_

-No irás sola.

 _Por esa idiota…_

-Nadie lo hará. Vamos todas. –Susurró Madoka, la que más estable se encontraba de las jóvenes

 _¿…Tanto amaba a esa imbécil?_

-¿Están seguras?

 _Qué… Qué situación de mierda._

Sayaka notó algo extraño en esos ojos dorados, como una perspicacia que para nada podía llegar a pasar por desapercibida. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba segura que las engañaba para algo macabro. Lo sentía en sus entrañas

 _Kyoko, Homura y Yuma ya tenían el pase libre para irse._

 _Pero se quedaban…_

 _Se quedaban ahí para su destino final, con una valentía que asustaría hasta los mismísimos Napoleón y César._

Su cerebro gritaba insistentemente que salieran de ahí. Que tomara de la mano a la pelirroja y huyeran de esa cárcel de festines carnales, pero se encontró ante la extraña y morbosa situación de quedarse quieta en su lugar, casi resignada a lo que estaría por pasar.

Había algo le quedaba absolutamente claro:

No dejaría sola a Kyoko:

Por

Nada

Del

Mundo.

No esta vez.

No otra vez.

-Vamos, Kyoko. –La joven Miki entrelazó los dedos con la pelirroja, quién la miró sonrojándose adorablemente. Sayaka le sonrió, enternecida y le guiñó un ojo. –No irás ahí sin mí, gran tonta. Estamos juntas en esto ¿Verdad? Vamos.

Pudo sentirse tan enorme frente a los puros y dorados ojos de Mami, los cuales se hallaban heridos. Ya ni siquiera aparentaba esta guerra. Pero esa sensación de poderío; se hizo pequeña al notar una extraña mirada de pura desazón de Chitose, quien, al hallarse _in fraganti,_ respondió con una mueca falsamente inocente.

¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Acaso lo que había leído era todo verdad?

-Síganme, entonces. –Susurró Mami, fríamente, llevado en sus brazos a la jovencita, apretándola contra su pecho.

Las campanadas de las doce repicaron en el amplio y hermoso vestíbulo. La noche, se cernía una vez más sobre las residentes de este castillo.

La luces se fueron encendiendo a medida que iban aminando por los pasillos que daban a al hermoso salón circular, espejado, reflector de las peores pesadillas que cada una de las personas del grupo, podía albergar.

Kyoko apretó un poco los dedos de Sayaka, no era lo mismo estar sin su cuerpo que físicamente. Había algo en todo ese ambiente encantador, que le ponía los vellos de punta y eso no era una exageración. Suspiró, mientras plisaba los labios de nuevo; Sayaka le envió una sonrisita para tranquilizarla, sin efecto alguno.

El eco de las pisadas retumbaba cada vez más, bajo un silencio sepulcral, tan inquietante como el ruido blanco. Mami seguía llevando a la joven en brazos, con un aire solemne, de puro respeto por los muertos. Los prolijos bucles brillaron con la luz de las lámparas tan barrocas, llenas de recovecos y arreglos pulcros.

Mami seguía pensando para sí. Kyoko debía ser suya. Tendría que haber sido más protectora con lo que consideraba propio. No podía creer que la hubiera perdido luego de tanto trabajo para recuperarla. Comprar los derechos de sus libros, darle regalías, trabajar arduamente día y noche para que se volviera famosa; echado a la basura. Claro, nada de esto sabía la chica, pero sin embargo, creyó fielmente en su corazón, que Kyoko en algún momento caería en cuenta de la situación. Que Saotome llevaba muerta hacía una década. Ella había puesto el cuerpo falso de Sayaka degollado y de hecho, hasta disfrutó crearlo. Imaginar a su peor enemiga muerta era algo que agitaba la sangre de pura felicidad y regocijo. Sin embargo, seguramente al encontrarla viva, la cosa termino en una conmovedora escena sexual. Estaba muy segura y lo peor de todo era que si sus sospechas eran reales, ellas ni siquiera eran aptas ya para el hechizo que tantos años de trabajo duro les costó a los señores Chitose. Se lo merecían. Esos monstruos estaban sacrificando a su hija, a niñas inocentes para prolongar su nauseabunda e inmunda existencia.

Si hurgaran en los pensamientos de Yuma Chitose, probablemente se darían cuenta que estaba en crisis. A su lado, la joven Sakura estaba en silencio, caminando a la par, pero cruzada de brazos. Observaba con un poco de rencor hacia adelante, a su hermana mayor. No había dicho ninguna otra palabra más, era como un espectro del ser alegre y dulce que antes existió. Finalmente, la máscara se había caído, el telón abierto y la verdadera guerra había comenzado.

Odiaba a su hermana. La odiaba con toda su alma. Desde pequeña le tuvo cierta tirria. Kyoko era la chica perfecta, la que soportaba todos los embates de esta condenada vida, la que siempre la protegía de cualquier otro mal que pudiera ocurrirle. Pero luego, como si esto no fuera suficiente, le daba consejos para que se sintiera mejor consigo misma. Mientras tanto, Momo siempre quedaba relegada a su sombra. La sombra de alguien perfecto que había alcanzado el sueño americano a tan corta edad. Que a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo y dando cátedra de cómo hallarse en óptimas condiciones, a pesar de que el mundo estaba por caer. Pero principalmente, aborrecía la situación que se había generado. Ese vomitivo triángulo amoroso del que no tenía idea, porque Kyoko vivía en una maldita realidad virtual. No era capaz de darse cuenta de que Yuma estaba detrás de ella desde que casi rozaba los once años. Que de alguna u otra manera, siempre buscó tener un contacto íntimo, entre abrazos y caricias. Entre jugarretas y risas. Kyoko tan sólo le seguía el juego, a veces parecía que lo hacía porque le gustaba ser así de adulada. Pero no. Kyoko respondía porque de esta manera, de buena era con todo el mundo. Así de cordial y dulce pretendía ser con el resto de los seres humanos que habitaban esta putrefacta tierra. Nadie merecía a Kyoko pero ella, merecía estar sola.

Porque sí.

La odiaba profundamente…

Cuando Momo se dio cuenta de esta realidad, no pudo dejar de sentir envidia por toda esta situación. Kyoko no se merecía a Yuma, que tanto tiempo la había estado esperando. Pero tampoco se ganaba el odio, puesto que fue quien los sacó adelante cuando su familia era un puto caos de pura mierda y cinismo. Su estúpido padre, bueno para nada, tan sólo parecía ser excelente en una sola cosa: Cagarla en todas las maneras posibles. Su madre, tan quieta, tiesa como un muerto, era su sombra fiel. Eran uno para el otro, dos inservibles. Y en el medio, Kyoko y Momo, sin saber exactamente para dónde correr, hasta que la más grande se puso manos a la obra. Siempre supo que Kyoko era lesbiana, que le gustaba las mujeres más que la comida y eso era decir un montón. Cuando la guerra se desató en casa, Momo se sentía en una encrucijada. Por momentos, se regocijaba de ver hecha pedazos a la perfecta Sakura. Mientras tanto, le partía el corazón, porque así era ella. Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, tuvo celos y envidia de su hermana. De que todos giraran para verla, de que todos hablaran, de su gran personalidad que sólo se mostraba puertas afuera. Adentro, era tan inocente y acataba las órdenes como la imbécil de su madre. Empero, la protegió y apoyó, porque en cierta manera era forma de seguir aspirando como drogadicta de ese dulce y puro néctar de desazón que desprendía su estado de ánimo. Sin ninguna inocencia, se estaba alimentando con placidez de esa desesperación que su psiquis enviaba a todas direcciones.

Pero la amaba. La amaba como a nadie en este mundo. Hasta había llegado a fantasear sexualmente con ella, mandando todo a la mierda. Cuando se dio cuenta que con Yuma podía tener sexo y que no caería un rayo de Dios para castigarla por ser una maldita promiscua incestuosa, dio rienda suelta en su mente, a todo tipo de pensamientos obscenos. Quería saber qué era tanto que tenía a todos embobados, como si fuera una abeja reina. Anhelaba tanto revolcarse con ella, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, sólo por diversión. Sin embargo, tan sólo imaginarse entregada a su hermana mayor, piel con piel, cogiendo como dos animales y gimiendo su nombre; dando con eso, la espalda a Yuma; le daba pura aversión.

A Momo le había costado tanto admitir que amaba a Yuma, no porque quisiera robársela, sino porque era su pequeña hermanita. Cuando pudo tenerla para sí, se sintió tan feliz que nunca en la vida creyó que podría estarlo. Pero sabía que eso era mentirse. Yuma estaba muerta por esta imbécil, desde siempre. En el momento que sus hormonas jugaron una partida tan grande en sus decisiones, recordó que más de una vez se le había insinuado de manera descarada. Agradecía a los Dioses que Kyoko fuera tan pura y que Yuma tuviera pánico de perderla. De esa manera, había podido engatusarla. Sabía que Chitose estaba con ella porque le recordaba a Kyoko; pero se encargó día a día de demostrarle que era mejor que su hermana mayor. Y finalmente, cuando lo pudo lograr; Kyoko había formalizado la relación con esa tarada de Sayaka, logrando echar atrás todos los pasos agigantados que habían hecho. Tan sólo estaba cansándose de la situación.

Odiaba a todas y a cada una de su patético grupo.

Por haberle jodido tan inmensamente su vida desde el momento que se cruzaron las seis. Por su imbecilidad. Por sus miedos y fobias. Por su falsedad.

Llegaron.

Kyoko tomo la mano de su hermana y la apretó con fuerza. Sus ojos la penetraron por un segundo, haciendo que la menor se ruborizara.

-No te separes de mi, Momo. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Y todos sus abominables pensamientos cayeron haciendo un estruendo gigante. Aún a pesar de todo, esa chica era buena y tenía un corazón gigante. Siempre había un lugar en su vida para mantener a quienes quería, a salvo de los monstruos. Y para su desgracia, desde siempre se había sentido a salvo con ella a su lado.

Los ojos le escocieron.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que tenía miedo.

 _Click._

Pánico del todo.

 **Porque este tenía que ser el fin.**

Hoy debería mostrarle quién era de verdad Momo Sakura.

La larga marcha había concluido. Las condenadas al pabellón de la muerte habían llegado, engañadas y preocupadas por una niña que no existía desde hacía casi dos días. Una sonrisa se escondió en los labios de Mami, una de desquite por toda la bronca que tenía acumulada en su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cariño a los seis rostros que la miraban atentamente. Tiró el cuerpo de Nagisa y este terminó por desmembrarse. La sangre coagulada de llevar tantos días muerta no ensució el piso como debiera.

Madoka ahogó un grito de horror, cubriendo sus ojos por la impresión, mientras Kyoko mantuvo detrás de su espalda a sus hermanas y a Sayaka. Homura tomó del hombro a Kyoko y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Debo presentarme? –Mami parecía completamente ida, haciendo una reverencia cordial. –Mi nombre real es…. –Acarició sus labios. -Digamos que es Candeloro. Soy una bruja contratada por tu familia, Kyoko. Es un placer darte la bienvenida tal como lo mereces.

Podría haber reído ante la situación, pero el cuerpo de Nagisa, mutilado hasta decir basta, ya era la prueba suficiente de que no era una salida para inspirarse y escribir una historia de terror. Las luces de salón resplandecieron, el piso giratorio las hizo rodar en una danza tétrica e infernal. Kyoko miró hacia atrás, con pánico.

-¡Huyan! ¿A qué mierda esperan? –Gritó la chica, desaforadamente. Homura intentó llevar a Yuma y Madoka de la mano, fuera de ese lugar, mientras Kyoko tomaba a Sayaka y a Momo. Eran las más fuertes para esta acción, las demás parecían estar impactadas al ver el pobre cuerpo de la joven desmembrado y probablemente violado de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero las puertas se cerraron. Unos barrotes salieron del piso, Homura apenas tuvo tiempo de sacarlas del lugar antes de que fueran incrustadas. Era como una especie de circo del horror.

Kyoko aún observaba incrédula a Mami. ¿En qué monstruo se había convertido? ¿Por qué hacía esto? Sus ojos empezaron a arder, quería llorar por aquello que había hecho que la dulce persona de la que se había enamorado, se volviera en su contra con tanto sadismo. La cabeza de Nagisa rodó hasta sus pies y la recogió, sin siquiera sentir aborrecimiento por la situación. Al tacto, el cuerpo estaba helado y desprendía un aroma nauseabundo. Besó su frente. La pequeña Nagisa, que tantas veces le había sacado una carcajada con sus ocurrencias. Cuyos ojos casi cobres, lograba empalidecer al sol. La chica obsesionada con los quesos. La que siempre buscaba cobijo entre sus brazos cuando tenía sueño, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo; puesto que a ella le costaba relacionarse con las personas.

Depositó el rostro con suavidad y enfrentó a Mami.

No podía creer qué fácil había caído en esta trampa. Debieron desaparecer, en el momento que vio a su madre metida en todo esto. Siquiera apenas encontró a sus padres teniendo un _swinging_ con los de Sayaka. Debió mantenerlas a salvo, en vez de seguir contaminándose de esa estúpida venganza que no llevó a ningún lado salvo a la cama y a admitir a los cuatro vientos que indefectiblemente, la amaba.

-Es horrible… esto es… Horrible. –Madoka gimió contra el pecho de Homura, quien intentaba protegerla, mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

-Ahora, si son tan amables, deben ir a la siguiente sala. Por favor…

-No

Los ahora negros ojos de Mami se posaron en los de Momo Sakura, quien se había adelantado a su hermana y la protegía con su cuerpo, exponiéndose. Yuma siquiera había podido detenerla.

-¿Cómo?

-Te dije que no, pedazo de puta. Ya bastante daño has hecho. ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? –Momo volvió a dar unos pasos, temblando de ira. Tomó el blanquecino cuello de la bruja y lo apretó con fuerza, intentando romperlo. –Es suficiente. Nos lastimaste demasiado por muchos años.

-Mo…

-Aléjate, Kyoko. No haces más que dar problemas. –Susurró fríamente la aludida, dejando impávida a su hermana. –Todo este tiempo he tenido que estar detrás de ti como una sombra y mira donde acabamos por tu culpa. Es a ti a quien quieren. Y nos metieron en esta estúpida bolsa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú eres la causa de que estemos todas aquí. Deseamos ayudarte como taradas que somos, queríamos que siguieras triunfando. Y míranos. –Retorció peor el cuello de Mami, quien sonreía socarronamente. -¡Míranos, maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de tener que sufrir estas cosas por tu culpa! ¡Me tiene cansada perderlo todo gracias a ti! –Arrojó a la rubia al piso, y golpeó repetidamente su cuerpo contra este. Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaban presenciando. Era imposible que Momo reaccionara así.

Momo Sakura, la joven risueña, compinche, dulce y amable que tanto veneraba a su hermana mayor, que no heriría ni a una mosca… La pelirroja siguió golpeando a Mami, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una sonrisa de puro alivio. Miraba al cielo, aceptando su terrible desenlace. Los rubios cabellos comenzaron a mancharse con sangre espesa, los ojos demoníacos se volvieron dorados nuevamente. Momo seguía acometiendo ya el cuerpo inerte de la joven que estaba ahí. Su frustración y odio finalmente habían salido a la luz. Y se sentía feliz por eso. Rió histéricamente, cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Miró a las demás chicas, quienes no entendían todo esto por nada del mundo.

-Momo…

-Mírame, Yuma. Las estoy salvando. Soy como Kyoko ahora. Finalmente puedo ser como ella. ¿No estás orgullosa de mí?

-Estás loca… -Yuma se resbaló con terror por los barrotes, hasta sentarse al piso. Miró el estrambótico patrón, mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Todo este tiempo había estado equivocada. Momo también la había engañado. Momo era como sus padres. Momo era igual que los señores Sakura. Momo… ¿Había dado su vida por la chica equivocada…? –Estás mal, de verdad, estás mal. Es por esto, es el castillo, te sentirás mejor cuando salgamos. ¿Verdad? ¿Kyoko…?

-¿Kyoko? –Momo se cruzó de brazos, la sangre se impregnó en el bonito vestido de color blanco que llevaba puesto. -¿Aún sigues mirándola? ¿No te es suficiente haber cogido conmigo porque era la forma de reemplazarla en tus fantasías? –Atacó, trabando la mandíbula. Ahora los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y furia –No te culpo. Yo también le tuve ganas. ¿Sabes? Nos hemos usado mutuamente. Todo este tiempo. –Escupió finalmente ese veneno que la estaba matando de forma tan lenta.

La aludida se quedó impávida, le resultaba prácticamente imposible digerir todo esto. La mayor de las hermanas Sakura estaba sobrecogida en su lugar. Observó a Sayaka, quien comenzó a reír como una maníaca.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú también? ¿Quién más falta a _la orgía de Kyoko con todas_? ¿Madoka? ¿Homura? –Preguntó la joven escritora, con sadismo. –Dime, Momo. ¿Qué se siente haber estado con alguien que te reemplaza porque no tiene los ovarios de decirle la verdad? ¿Eh? –Sayaka apartó delicadamente a Kyoko.

Entonces, la pelirroja lo comprendió.

Estaba protegiéndola del monstruo que se había convertido su hermana. Se estaba sacrificando a que le diera una muerte demasiado horrenda como para ponerla en palabras. Dio unos pasos, con mirada segura, aunque estaba temblando de puro terror. Tomó de los cabellos a Momo, quien estaba desprevenida por lo que había dicho, para arrastrarla hacia sus pies. La llevó, de esa manera, humillándola, al trabar sus brazos con uno de sus fuertes manos. Sin ningún tipo de tapujos la estampó contra Kyoko, quien apenas pudo retener ese embate. Ambas hermanas se miraron, a los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin mentiras, sin engaños.

La mayor de los Sakura acarició el rostro de su familiar, con cariño, tratando de reconocer a la niña inocente que aún creía que habitaba en ese corazón tan podrido de envidia e ira.

-Dime que todo esto es mentira…. –La aterradora, cruel y burlona sonrisa de Momo le dio la respuesta. Kyoko trató de apartarse pero Sayaka la miró seria y negó con la cabeza.

-Bésala. Vamos, hazlo Momo. Sácate las ganas. –Susurró Sayaka, dulcemente en su oído. –Todas sabemos lo que es desear a alguien que no tienes oportunidad y puesto que no te perdonaré lo que has hecho, adelante. Bésala. Sé la promiscua que siempre deseaste sacar a la luz. Hazlo antes de que termine contigo.

Momo abrió los ojos. Sayaka estaba totalmente desaforada. Sonreía, en el piso goteaba la sangre de la herida que alguien le había propinado. Apretaba fuerte su carne, dañándola.

Volvió a contemplar a Kyoko, esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de pesadas lágrimas. Sayaka liberó sus brazos, pero la retuvo desde la cintura.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tomó el rostro de su propia hermana para besarla de la forma más lujuriosa que tenía conocimiento. Se sintió libre, desmedida, feliz. Gimió al lamer los labios de la joven, tiernos, jugosos, tan parecidos a los suyos, pero con un sabor inigualable; su compañera apenas entendía estos ataques. Kyoko estaba impávida, apenas respondiendo a las demandas, Momo acarició esos turgentes pechos con el deseo retenido por unos cuantos años. Finalmente hacía suyo algo que siempre deseó. Que siempre envidió. Por fin, ahora podían ser una. Por fin podía destruirla.

Sin embargo, cuando se separó, el terrible cachetazo que su hermana le propinó, la devolvió a la realidad. Se limpiaba los labios, totalmente humillada. Su boca se curvó hacia abajo, totalmente abatida en un llanto desgarrador.

Sayaka le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y dejó de ver, en un santiamén. Perdió la conciencia, cayendo al piso. Momo Sakura estaba contenida pero no por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Quién más falta ahora? –Sayaka puso sus manos en las caderas, con una sonrisa juguetona. –Oh, Yuma. ¿Tú también quieres probar?

-Sayaka…

-Ven para acá, pequeña prostituta. –La tomó del cuello y la enfrentó. Los ojos azules chocaron unos con otros. Yuma estaba aterrada. Su vista se oscureció de pura tristeza. -¿Sabes algo? También sentí esto. También vi que la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se iba con alguien que no la merecía. Se quedaba con mi mejor amiga, dañándome de una manera que no tiene vuelta atrás. ¿Pero sabes qué? Lo superé. No necesité usar a Kyoko para reemplazarlo. No lo requerí porque me di cuenta que ella era a quien quería por muchos años. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¿Por qué no terminas de romper esta confianza que ella te tenía? No eres más que una mentirosa. Falsa. Perniciosa. –Las enfrentó. –Engañaste a Kyoko para que te adoptara también. ¿No? Ella siempre fue tu target.

Yuma abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia esto? La miró como pudo y encontró a la chica sonriendo con socarronería.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sayaka? –Preguntó por fin, Kyoko, asustada por todo este despliegue de violencia desmedida.

-Quiero que veas la escoria que tanto protegiste, Kyoko. Lo investigué. Mientras estabas buscando cómo rescatarnos, he indagado cada uno de esos papeles de Mami. Ella te ha tenido en su vista todo este tiempo. Yuma como todo el resto de las personas que has llamado familia, sólo han estado utilizándote, Kyoko. ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez! Ahora Yuma, tú, pequeña rara, muestra tu verdadera cara. Dile lo que has hecho con todas nosotras. –Se acercó al oído, dispuesta a romperle el tímpano. - DILE.

Como coro, escucharon el sollozo de Madoka en un rincón.

-Era… Era el plan de tu madre. Ella quería que nosotras nos ofreciéramos en un festín, porque quieren ser inmortales. Te juro que no suena tan loco como cuando nos trajeron aquí, con la premisa de que participaríamos, pero Momo y yo seríamos salvadas de esto. Nuestras familias siempre estuvieron conectadas. Mami estuvo persiguiéndote desde que empezaste la pubertad, porque tus padres lo habían ordenado. Mami te enamoró adrede para demostrar que eras lesbiana. Tus padres han estado prostituyendo a esa chica para que cayeras en sus redes. Yo lo supe, porque estuve involucrada, la muerte de mis padres no fue por una tragedia. Todo estuvo premeditado. Yo… yo… -Hipó. –Yo los maté, porque me había dado cuenta que eras inocente, tenías buen corazón y quería protegerte… -Volvió a hipar, mientras miraba a los ojos con devoción. -Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Lo siento demasiado, Kyoko… Hermana... –Yuma le dio un dulce beso en los labios. –Me acosté varias veces con Momo porque sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran imposibles. Que me odiarías si supieras la verdad. Me enamoré de ella en el transcurso, pero sigo queriéndote. Perdóname… De verdad… Te amo. Te amo como a nadie. –Kyoko tan sólo pudo apartarla con asco, mirando a su alrededor, alerta. Los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar en silencio. De sentirse rota y sin nada por lo que seguir adelante. De ver que su familia era un maldito infierno, mientras ella se había creído por muchos años, que era la enferma.

Eso fue peor que mil palabras. Que un golpe. Yuma se dio cuenta que nadie la querría como lo había hecho Momo. Que su reacción fue producto de estallar de toda la porquería que les había tocado vivir por tanto tiempo.

Yuma cayó en el suelo en algún momento que un golpe seco de Sayaka la hizo perder el equilibrio. Kyoko se arrodilló, completamente derrotada por todo esto. Gritó de frustración, de horror, de desesperación. Se abrazó a la cintura de la joven que al final, había sido la más fiel de todas. Sayaka la observó tristemente, acarició sus cabellos y la apretó contra sus entrañas, con amor.

Homura se acercó, tímidamente, para consolar a la chica. Acarició el rostro pálido de Kyoko, y enfrentó sus ojos. Rubí contra amatista. Le dio una suave sonrisa, besó su frente. Volvió a dejarla en su refugio seguro, en el cuerpo de la otra escritora.

-Nadie volverá a herirte, Kyoko- susurró la morena, de manera dulce. –No lo permitiremos. Ninguna de nosotras. Si lo hubiéramos sabido… Si tan sólo pudiéramos haberte advertido de todo esto…

Un golpe seco se escuchó de manera cercana.

La señora Sakura estaba ahí, observando toda la escena con una sonrisa.

-Al menos, un par no notarán lo que les espera. –Dijo la mujer, levantando una ceja, de manera cínica.

-Mamá…

-Vamos. Sirvan para algo, maldición.

Unos extraños las llevaron con violencia y otro recogió los restos de Nagisa en una bolsa negra. Ninguna ya tenía fuerza para pelear. Su madre sonreía con tanta socarronería y su padre, ahí, vestido con su antiguo traje de sacerdote. Ambos le provocaban profundas ganas de vomitar. Levantó sus brazos para recitar, un coro de risas hicieron eco hasta en su mente.

-Bienaventurados los pobres de espíritu porque de ellos es el Reino de los cielos. –Echó un vistazo a Momo, quien estaba aún desmayada. Reprimió una risa- Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos serán consolados. –Sus asquerosos ojos se fijaron en Yuma, levantó una ceja y prosiguió con el pequeño sermón. -Bienaventurados sean los mansos, porque ellos poseerán en herencia la tierra. –Sonrió con sabiduría a Homura y ésta tan sólo cerró los ojos, evitando cualquier contacto con ese ser. -Bienaventurados los que tienen hambre y sed de justicia, porque ellos serán saciados. –Miró directamente a Sayaka, quien trabó la mandíbula, echando un vistazo con desprecio. - Bienaventurados los misericordiosos, porque ellos alcanzarán la misericordia. –Ahora su rostro giró nuevamente pero para enfrentar a Madoka. Se lamió los labios cuando notó que la blusa trasparentaba sus pequeños pero bonitos pechos, incomodando a la joven. Homura no pudo protegerla, la sentaron a una silla, trabaron sus manos y piernas. Estaba atrapada de ahora en adelante. Eso, la desesperó, hizo fuerzas, tratándose de debatir. Un aullido brotó de sus labios al darse cuenta que los grilletes tenían unos pinches que penetraron la piel. Y la sangre goteó lentamente y cayó en unas pequeñas ranuras - Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón, porque ellos verán a Dios. –Volvió a sonreír, a su propia hija, quien negaba con su cabeza, desesperadamente. -Bienaventurados los que buscan la paz, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios. –Sonrió con cinismo hacia la bolsa negra que era Nagisa. -Bienaventurados los perseguidos por causa de la justicia, porque de ellos es el Reino de los cielos –Volvió la mirada a Mami, quien se hallaba dormida aún. -Y bienaventurados seréis cuando os injurien, os persigan y digan con mentira toda clase de mal contra vosotros por mi causa. –Alzó sus manos hacia el público reciente, que eran más de cuatrocientas personas, sin contar a los vampiros. Más de uno era un reconocido personaje público, incluyendo familiares y allegados de las jóvenes que servían de recompensa. Estaban detrás de las sillas, para que no vieran quiénes eran. Creía que era suficiente amargura como para también caer en cuenta que sus familiares estaban involucrados.

Se escucharon más aplausos. Su madre llegó al altar, alzó los brazos. Las gotitas de sangre comenzaron a dibujar un patrón, lo pudo notar, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Miró a Mami largamente y sacudió su cabeza.

No podía darle lástima ese eslabón perdido.

-Alegraos y regocijaos porque vuestra recompensa será grande en los cielos. –Miró a las jóvenes, Momo y Yuma apenas estaban recomponiéndose. Ambas miraron a los padres, casi sin comprender. Se debatieron, lastimando sus cuerpos, demasiado ajetreados con toda la violencia que habían sufrido por parte de esa Sayaka que parecía haber enloquecido.

Empezaron un festival de carne y orgías, mientras esperaban los preparativos para el espectáculo final. Todos los invitados desaparecieron de la habitación, con la intención de participar. Nadie se perdería esto, por nada del mundo.

Finalmente, las demás jóvenes comenzaban a despertar. Apenas había forma de entablar una conversación, luego de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando no has hecho más que traicionar a aquellos que hubieran dado la vida por ti?

Mami quien se encontraba en la silla contigua a la escritora y ex amiga suya; observó a una Kyoko parecía haber hecho un pacto con la depresión, mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro.

Jamás había tenido tiempo de pedirle disculpas. Se sentía tan triste por todo esto.

-Lo siento… -Susurró, apenas con la voz audible. Se sintió tan pequeña cuando las misericordiosas orbes de Kyoko se posaron en ella. Mordió su labio inferior, la sangre le molestaba el ojo derecho, del que veía una película de colores sepia. Probablemente, lo había perdido, pero esta vez no habría magia que lo reparara. –Ellos me obligaron, Kyoko. Lo siento tanto, discúlpame. Debí sacarte de aquí apenas lo supe. Debí protegerte. Discúlpame…

-Sin embargo nos tendiste esta trampa. –Susurró Madoka, con la mirada llena de lágrimas, su voz no temblaba. –Nos mataste. Traicionaste a Kyoko. No hay palabras. Momo, Yuma y tú.. Deseo y de verdad, ojalá se vayan al infierno. Es el único lugar que merecen estar.

-Madoka…

-Si logramos salir de esta, necesitarán una buena excusa para que no las mate. –Musitó cansada, Homura. –Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre.

-¡Nosotras no sabíamos! –Gritaron Yuma y Momo.

-¿Ustedes? ¡Ustedes ni siquiera tienen derecho a replicar! -Gritó Sayaka llena de ponzoña. -¿Acaso piensan que olvidaré todo esto? ¡Las aborrezco!

-No es el verdadero enemigo. Nosotras no somos eso, Sayaka. –Susurró Kyoko. –Nos han manipulado toda nuestra vida para que fuéramos antagonistas. Todo estuvo planeado. No me extrañaría que la idea era destruirnos de a poco y desde adentro. Desde lo mío con Mami, Momo y Yuma; hasta la rivalidad nuestra en ventas. Las únicas que no tienen nada que ver pero fueron metidas injustamente, fueron Homura, Madoka y Nagisa.

-Yo te llamé, Kyoko. Yo soy Saotome. –Intentó interrumpir Mami, por miedo a que las cosas se terminaran sin concluir de aclarar las dudas.

-Lo imaginé. –Una sonrisa amarga se asomó por los labios de la pelirroja.

-¿Y ella? –Cortó el ambiente Sayaka, cínicamente.

-La habrán matado. –Musitó Madoka.

-Saotome se negó a seguir con la secta. Ella solía traer a niñas como nosotras para sacrificios que se hacen cada año. Esa era la parte que no sabía, claro está Generalmente son hijos de los miembros, porque su inocencia es suficiente para que el hechizo funcione.

-Yuma. –Dijo Momo, de la nada. –Tú no mataste a tus padres porque querías proteger a Kyoko. Lo hiciste porque te ordenaron. –Plisó los labios. -¿Verdad?

-Su muerte estaba premeditada mucho después, con nuestro sacrificio. –Suspiró con aflicción, mirando al piso. –Nuestras vidas fueron concebidas para hacerlos inmortales. Pero yo frustré sus planes.

De golpe, Sayaka volvió a reír. Todas la miraron sin comprender por qué andaba comportándose como una maníaca. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre como los de todas sus compañeras, idos y estrafalarios, lo decían todo.

-Y ahora resulta que somos inocentes. Que ninguna tiene culpas que execrar. ¡Lloremos por esto, por favor! ¡Qué tristeza!

-¿Qué culpa pueden tener si fuimos injustamente manipuladas, Sayaka? –Preguntó Madoka, su voz ahora tembló por las lágrimas que corrían sentido sur, sin permiso. –Obviamente, eso no cambiará el hecho de los sentimientos que pudiéramos desarrollar entre nosotras, pero…

-Quiero que el sacrificio que hice por ti, fue porque te amo. –Advirtió Yuma, interrumpiendo de golpe. –Te amo, Momo.

La chica tan sólo subió una ceja, antes de sonreír, un poco incrédula.

-Buena suerte, espero volverte a ver.

Quedaron nuevamente en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Así que este es el final? –Se lamentó de forma tétrica, Mami. -¿Al final fuimos sólo su maldito experimento?

La gente volvió del festín poco a poco. La música clásica resonaba de fondo, alegrando a los comensales. Los gruñidos de los zombis estaban ofuscándolos, pero los volvieron a meter en sus rejas. Un par de funcionarios habían sido sacrificados, pero esto no lo sabían, hasta el momento de la comida.

¡Es que la sangre no alcanzaba para tantas personas!

-Estamos juntas. –Dijo Madoka, demostrando fortaleza. –Todas estamos juntas en esto. Sigo furiosa con ustedes, se los juro. Pero, no puedo odiarlas. Nos conocemos hace demasiados años. Kyoko tiene razón. Nos han manipulado toda nuestra vida… –Sonrió al cielo raso, que tenía unos frescos maravillosos de un cielo azul, árboles verdes y eternamente jóvenes, ángeles y a un par de santos. Al menos quería ver algo bonito antes de morir... Creía que se lo merecía–No nos sirve llorar… El tiempo es el que es y no hay manera de volver atrás...

-Tenemos que seguir adelante. –Completó Kyoko.

El señor Sakura volvió al altar, hizo una señal de la cruz. La pelirroja sintió un verdadero asco por usar símbolos sagrados de verdadero amor para algo tan obsceno y terrorífico.

Este era el destino de ellas.

Su triste conclusión.

-Kyoko… -Pidió Sayaka, dulcemente, al notarla muerta de miedo. –Mírame.

Eso hizo la joven, intentando comprender lo que su compañera decía.

-Sayaka…

-Quiero que seas lo último que vea. Quiero que ser lo último que tú hagas. Te amo. –Se escucharon el ruido de unos metales filosos desprenderse del techo. Eran unas guadañas gigantes. La gente volvía a reír y a aplaudir- ¡Kyoko! –Volvió a llamarla; ojos anegados en lágrimas. El temblor contagió a su compañera, mientras escuchaba los gritos de desesperación. El resto esperó al unísono su final. Yuma y Mami, eran las únicas que podían sonreír de verdadero alivio -Escúchame, Kyoko, te amo. –La sangre salpicó las paredes tan pulcras. – ¡TE AMO!

Y todo se volvió negro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Entonces...**

 **¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo?**

 **¿Quien es señalado o quien señala?**


End file.
